


Between Bouts (Redux)

by Trahern



Series: Bouts [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Some Consensual Incestuous Activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trahern/pseuds/Trahern
Summary: Sometimes it feels like we've missed something about the relationship between Kim and Shego (and not just because the episodes were aired in a different order than they were produced). Here's one possible explanation. Kigo. Starts with season two. Redux from ffnet. Cover art by Chlove.





	1. Two Partners

Kim Possible walked up into her room to find someone she did not expect lounging on her bed, looking quizzically at the Pandaroo in their hands. A gasp was all that escaped the teen hero's mouth as she stood rooted to the top step in surprise.

"So," Shego began, "Does the world know that _the_ Kim Possible has a cuddle buddy fetish?"

"Wh... what..." was all the redhead could muster in response.

"What, what?" the green girl asked, holding up the stuffed toy in one hand and miming it hopping through the air.

For some reason, the action kickstarted the other girl's brain. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kim exploded.

Shego pressed the claws of her free hand into Pandaroo's stomach. "Another outburst like that, princess, and I'll shred this thing until it's nothing but fluff," she warned without a hint of sarcasm.

"Everything alright up there, Kimmie?" the voice of Mrs. Dr. Possible called from somewhere below.

The clawed fingers flexed, provoking a gulp from the younger redhead before she replied, "It's fine, mom; just the tweebs. Good night!"

In their room, the twins Possible looked at each other and shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Kim hissed angrily as she approached her bed. "How dare you attack my home!"

"Relax, _Kimmie_ ," the villainess used Ann's intonation of the name with a smirk, "I'm not here to attack anything. Truce while I'm here. If you can agree to that, you can have... what is this thing, anyway?"

"...It's a Pandaroo," the teenager admitted.

"Huh. Better than Kanganda, I guess. So. Truce?"

"I don't trust you, Shego."

The green girl stared at the redhead with a surprisingly earnest expression, then tossed the stuffed toy at her, which was easily caught. "How about now?"

Kim stroked the belly of the former hostage and found it unharmed. She looked back at the villainess, who was still wearing that honest expression. It was... an unfamiliar sight. "What do you want?" she finally said.

On instinct, Shego rose into a sitting position as her archfoe approached to sit on the side of the bed, causing the yet-wary heroine to pause; so she crossed her arms and laid them on her raised knees to show she was not about to try anything. Kim seemed to take the action as intended, and sat with Pandaroo in her lap. They watched each other for a moment before Shego spoke. "Until yesterday, it's been a while since we've tangled..."

"Halloween," the redhead affirmed.

"...Yeah. How's that never-lying-again thing coming along, anyway?"

"I've been a hundred percent truthful... until now," Kim frowned as the realisation struck her. "Thanks for that. It's a lot less hassle to be honest."

"You just don't know _how_ to lie," Shego countered, her smirk back in place, "Or what to lie _about_."

"Like _you_ never lied to go to a party, when you were my age."

Now the green girl was frowning back at her. "My past is off limits, Kimmie."

"You're the one who came here to talk."

"Just... keep it in the present."

Shego's tone brooked no argument, and Kim realised that the past was somehow a painful subject for her... unwelcome? Guest. So she nodded, and waited for the frown on the other girl's face to fade before asking, "What was Drakken doing with DNAmy?"

"They were both after the same genetic doohicky. He wanted a mutant army," the villainess leaned to her left, then to her right as she continued, "She wanted to make more live cuddle buddies. Dr. D convinced her to try making an actual monster for a change."

"So the dinosaur _was_ yours. What are they up to now?"

"Oh, nothing. They've parted ways." Seeing Kim's blink of surprise, she added, "Believe me, I'm as relieved as you are. Once he got a look at her lab, he actually started _liking_ her." The green girl made a face of disgust.

By now, Kim's anger had faded to wary frustration. "You haven't answered my first question, Shego. Why are you here?"

The villainess sighed, unsure how to explain, despite the time it had taken to enact this unexpected visit. "Fighting you again, after not fighting you for a while... it felt good. I enjoyed it."

The redhead couldn't believe it. "Aww, did big bad Shego miss me?" she joked.

"I missed the fights."

That frank admission surprised Kim. The tone of Shego's voice, the hint of a smile - not a smirk, an actual smile - on her face... "You _were_ smiling a lot."

"You smiled, too," the villainess pointed out. She was definitely smiling now, and the teenager could not help but mirror it.

"I was smiling because I could tell you were over-extending on purpose, when you took those swings at me."

"I was trying to light your hair on fire, pumpkin."

"And letting me block your glowing hands, in the process."

"Fine, from now on I'll aim for your face," Shego decided, before adding in a mockery of sweetness, "Happy?"

"Not really," Kim admitted, though she was still smiling. "Is this what you want to talk about? The fights?"

"Looks like," the green girl answered, as if this was almost as much of a surprise to herself, and she took a moment figuring out how to put it in words. "In my line of work, most of my opponents only learned how to fight for their job, or whatever. Most of them see it as a means to an end. They don't take it as seriously as we do."

The teenager was not surprised that Shego could tell; she had already guessed as much about her. "It didn't start out that way for me," she said. "Apparently, I was a... I don't want to say I was trouble, I wasn't, but..."

"Coming from a redhead, that means absolutely nothing. Heck, I'm surprised you don't have a temper like mine."

"In my case, it manifests in other ways..." Kim quickly averted her attention from Shego's rising eyebrow. "Anyway, I was such a bundle of energy, my parents were looking for ways for me to burn it off. Once I saw the grown-ups sparring, I was hooked." She left out the part that she already wanted to be a cheerleader at that point, and thought kung fu would help; as it turned out, it was the other way around. "I started with one style of kung fu, but the more styles I heard of, the more I wanted to try out... why am I even telling you this?" she asked herself with a chuckle.

"Because I'm interested and I'm listening," the villainess answered for her.

"I guess... but I can't help thinking you'll find a way to use it against me, next time."

Shego smirked. "I probably will. Guess you better watch what you say."

Kim considered that, then shrugged in turn. "I enjoy the fights, too."

The smirk eased back into that sincere smile, again. "You do?"

"Most of the time, I'm fighting groups of henchmen. Fighting one person, who's... just as good," the compliment came out easier than expected, "I appreciate the challenge."

"Oh, please," the green girl scoffed, "It's sheer luck that you've survived this long."

" _So_ not."

"My job is to protect Drakken and help him complete his objectives. If it was just you and me, fighting to the death, you'd be the one on the floor when it's all over."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because... you're a challenge. I've never fought someone like you before, probably because you mix that damn cheerleading into your style. But... it's been too easy for too long. You knock the rust off, make me want to knuckle down and do better."

Kim could only nod in agreement. "I think I've improved since I started fighting you."

The pair stared each other in the eye for a long moment. Each saw what the other felt.

Respect.

That seemed to be enough for the villainess. She smoothly rose from the bed and headed back to the window that was still ajar from her entry.

"Are we still enemies, outside this room?" Kim asked.

"Absolutely." One boot on the windowsill, Shego paused to look back over her shoulder with her usual smirk. "Don't think I'm going soft on you, princess. I'm still gonna try and kill you the next time you stick your nose in our business." With that, she hopped out the window and out of sight.

"I can take it," Kim decided, before placing Pandaroo on her pillow and getting changed for bed.


	2. Genius Tutor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are typically a combination of episode titles, the chapter occurs between the referenced episodes. And if I recall correctly, I went by production order more than release order...

"Wake up, Kimmie."

Kim grumbled and rolled onto her side, away from whatever was troubling her sleep. Shego promptly grabbed her shoulder, rolled her back and clamped a hand over her mouth. That triggered the heroine's attention enough for the desired effect. Her first sight upon waking was Shego putting a finger across her own lips. When Kim nodded, the villainess released her.

"A Kimmie frappé!?" were Kim's first (whispered) words.

"I like frappés," Shego shrugged, "But that's not why I'm here. I want you to tell me how the hell you survived those giant blender blades!"

" _You_ keep it down!" the redhead admonished her with an angry hiss. "My parents hearing you would be bad enough, but hearing what you tried to do..."

"Don't they know?" Shego asked with genuine surprise, as well as at a lower volume. It would make sense, but a cheerleader who fought crime made none in the first place.

"I tend to skim over the bits that might make them think twice about letting me go on missions," Kim murmured, "And Mom knows what I'm like in the kitchen."

"Why, what are you like?"

"...Can you cook?"

"Nothing special," the villainess admitted. A few of the henchmen were decent cooks (and had the bellies to prove how much they enjoyed working in the kitchen more than what they were actually being paid for), but Shego felt obligated not to learn anything from the peons.

"You'd still be better than me. And your kitchen would still be intact, afterwards." Kim sighed before adding with a mix of gratitude and vitriol, "But thanks to you, I'm over my mixer issues."

Shego gave the girl a peculiar look before shaking her head. "Oookay... none of which explains how you can grab onto spinning blades without losing your hands."

"Is this really why you're invading my home again?"

"I wasn't planning to, but it's been driving me nuts all day. So spill, already."

"Ugh, fine. First off, they're not really blades. Not, like, sharpened or anything. And with anything that revolves, the center moves the least, right? Plus, once I was underneath, I was spinning with the rest of the cookie dough, so-"

"Like a clutch? But even so, flesh and blood against metal...you didn't sprain a wrist or lose a finger or anything? Weren't you even dizzy!?"

"I'm not saying it was easy," Kim told her as she raised her hands and wiggled all ten fingers. "But anything's possible for a Possible."

Shego sneered at the pun. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's the family motto. What's a clutch?"

The villainess smacked a palm to her forhead. "My nemesis is a teen cheerleader who doesn't even know how to drive."

"Hey, I know how to drive pretty much everything!" Kim complained, before mentally shushing herself." I've piloted spacecraft, you know."

"Yet you don't know what a clutch is."

"It's a car thing, right?" the teenager guessed from half-remembered conversations. "We'll be doing driver's ed at school this year..."

"Perhaps you should consider a vehicle mechanics course while you're at it; or are you content to use things without knowing how they work?"

"I... never really thought about it like that."

"Obviously," Shego scowled at her for a silent moment, then continued in an exasperated tone, "How the hell could you accurately launch yourself at me when you were spinning so fast?"

"All it took was good timing. Keeping myself perpendicular to the thing was the hard part." Kim watched Shego growl in frustration, stand up and head for the window. "Wait," she found herself saying as she sat up.

"What?"

"How'd you escape so soon?"

"Senior was piloting the helicopter."

"Oh..." Kim refuse to acknowledge the gall of the evil gentleman. "Why take the job to teach Junior in the first place?"

"The money. Doy."

Kim noticed that while Shego was speaking as if she were irritated by her interrupted exit, she had stepped back towards the bed. "Drakken lets you freelance?"

"It's in my contract."

"What was it like? I mean, it was Junior, so when you said 'the joys of teaching' I wasn't sure if you were being sarcastic or not."

"He's not as stupid as he looks, just spoiled rotten. He's got brains he's never used... I think I'm the first person who ever forced him to use them." The villainess thought it over, then smirked at the memory. "He looked good in my outfit, too. His eyes really picked up my colours."

An embarrassing thought crossed Kim's mind, and though it made her blush, she felt compelled to ask. "Were you two... I mean... did you..."

The colour of the teenager's face made it easy for Shego to guess what she was referring to, and she sat back down on the bed with a knowing grin. "What's it to ya?"

"It's just... that animology craze last year... it said Junior and I were soulmates. I was kinda horrified at the time, but the way you talk about him..."

"You... and Junior," Shego uttered as the idea sank in. The corner of her mouth twitched upward. "Gimme your pillow," she suddenly demanded in a strangled voice, holding out her hand. Kim acquiesced, and watched as the green girl held it tight to her face as she began to laugh hysterically.

It went on for a while. Kim had to resist the urge to punch Shego through the pillow.

The villainess caught her breath when she was done. "No, I didn't," she finally answered. "He's in good shape, and he's got potential. If he ever grows up _mentally_ , I'll give him a roll and let you know. Then you can seduce him, redeem him and live happily ever after." She ended the sentence with a high, simpering voice, hands clasped beside her cheek in a cliché pining princess pose.

"Um, no thanks," Kim muttered, blushing furiously at Shego's blasée attitude.

The green girl's grin became a leer. "What, you wouldn't get a kick out of the hero pairing up with the villain? It's a classic."

"I think we're done here. Go away and let your nemesis get back to sleep." The teenager put the pillow back in its place and lay her head back down upon it.

"Aw, does my being here bother you, cupcake?"

Kim opened her mouth to respond, but realised Shego would keep coming back just to annoy her. "If you make a habit of this, I'll have to set a trap with Global Justice just to make you stop."

"Bet you won't."

The heroine rolled onto her side again, away from her visitor, hiding her smirk. "Good night, Shego."

"Night, princess."

Shego's exit was silent except for the softest thump of the window as it closed.


	3. Naked Genius

"Is this a typical weekend for you, Kimmie?" a voice spoke, causing the redhead to spin around and find the speaker leaning against the back wall of her room. "Trying to get the sidekick through school?"  
  
"Shego! It's... it's daylight! How..."  
  
"Super villain, super sneaky," the green girl answered with a shrug.  
  
"I only came up here to get-"  
  
"Blackmailed into staying and talking," Shego interrupted, walking past the heroine to sit on the chest at the foot of her bed, "Or else I catch up to your country linedancing parents, take some photos, and post them all over Middleton High."  
  
Kim blanched. "You heard that? But... I'm supposed to be looking after the tweebs!"  
  
"They can take care of themselves for five minutes," Shego admitted without thinking. Luckily, Kim seemed to miss the compliment entirely.  
  
"It's not them I'm worried about, it's the state of the house when my parents get back! They've already smashed one of the kitchen windows and-"  
  
"Tough. You were smiling at me."  
  
Shego's predaliction for interruption had been getting on Kim's nerves, but that simple statement derailed her rant completely. "What?"  
  
"Yesterday, before the action started. You were smiling. A lot. At me."  
  
"Oh! Well..." Kim tried to ignore the heat rising to her face. "It's just... I saw you standing there, looking like you didn't have a care in the world... but I knew what you were waiting for, and... I guess I couldn't help myself," she finished lamely.  
  
"Then why'd you go after the buffoon instead of me?"  
  
"I was going to _help_ him, before you got in the way. You remember I wasn't smiling anymore, at that point, right?"  
  
"But that's how it's supposed to go, Kimmie. The boys have their slapfests or thumb wars or whatever they do, while you and I actually _fight_." Shego's smirk broadened into an enthusiastic smile. "And you gotta admit, that was a good one."  
  
The teenager pouted, though her frown kept it from achieving puppy dog status. "For you, maybe. I'm lucky you didn't take my hand off, and I still have bruises from when you threw that container at me."  
  
"I didn't appreciate you knocking me on my ass, either. Come on, you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"I..." Kim hesitated. Taken out of context, the fight had been exciting. But... "Drakken used the machine and you two got away."  
  
A roll of the eyes accompanied the muttered, "Yeah yeah, another win for the bad guys..."  
  
Kim was startled by Shego's nonchalance. Did she really not care? "What's Project Phoebus supposed to do, anyway?" she decided to ask.  
  
"You don't know?" The green girl sniggered. "And you think I'm gonna tell you? That's cute."  
  
The heroine shrugged. "It was worth a shot. Let me ask you something else, then: have you always been able to cut through metal with your gloves? Because, since Halloween, they've been getting hotter..."  
  
"The glow's a kinetic enhancer, and thermal energy is kinetic energy," Shego explained, sounding rather proud. "Once I learned that, it was just a question of feeling out how to get the heat effect."  
  
"You can control it like that?" Kim asked, amazed.

The villainess responded by holding out a hand, palm up, and igniting the glow. "You can put your hand in it. Just don't touch mine."  
  
The redhead only hesitated a moment. Shego felt an unfamiliar sense of gratification at the display of trust as she watched her archfoe slowly put her hand in place, palm down, above her own. She watched as the girl stared at the green energy flowing about her hand without discomfort.  
  
"If I slapped your hand right now, it would be little more than that, a slap. But if I ramp it up..." The villainess made no move to indicate that she had done so, but all it took was a twitch of her hand to send Kim's flying as far as her arm would allow. Shego smirked as the teenager shot her a complaining look. "Heat's the same. I don't know how hot I can go, but it has to be pretty damn hot if it lets me cut through steel with claws designed for slashing."  
  
"It's not the gloves, is it," Kim realised as Shego extinguished the green energy.  
  
Shego blinked in surprise. "No, it's not the gloves..." she sounded unsure for some reason. "You think I got this complexion from wearing _these_?"  
  
"You're working for a guy with blue skin. And you two aren't the only ones with unusual skintones. I figured it was a villain thing." Another thought struck the redhead, and a wide smile broke across her face. "I've been going toe to toe with a bona fide supervillain."  
  
The villainess couldn't help smirking back at her. "Yes you have. And you've been getting better at it, which is why I've been stepping up with the glow."  
  
Both girls fell silent for a moment as the mutual respect between them went up another notch.  
  
"Oh!" Kim suddenly remembered why she'd come up to her room in the first place, and hurried over to her closet, from which she retrieved a baseball bat. "You better get outta here before any of the boys find you," she told Shego, her smile turning predatory. "I have a model rocket to destroy."  
  
Shego snickered at the familiar sensation brought on by sibling rivalry before rising. She wasn't going to slip away just yet, though. Instead she went through the door and into the den, which had a view of the back yard. Keeping to the edge of the window, she watched as her nemesis destroyed the rocket mid-flight, causing the tweebs to retreat to the garage. Bringing herself into view, she mimed applause when Kim noticed her. The teenager waved a hand in a shooing motion before heading back inside.  
  
"Head still intact?" Kim asked Ron as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah," Ron admitted, before holding up the brush and dust pan in his hands. "I figured the least I could do for you trying to help would be clean-up duty." He went back to clearing the breakfast nook of debris from the window.  
  
"Thanks, Ron..." Kim faltered as Shego's face appeared outside the broken window. She took a moment to inspect the damage, then smirked at the increasingly agitated redhead. The smirking devolved to silent giggling as Kim started making faces at her to get out of sight. Ron caught one of them and Shego was forced to duck as the boy looked to the broken window.  
  
"Don't worry, KP," he told her sympathetically, "I'm sure your parents won't be too upset. It's just a window. And y'know, I think everyone's gotten used to your brothers' antics."  
  
"I guess," Kim admitted as Shego peaked back over the windowsill. Admitting it was time to retreat, the green girl gave Kim a half-wave, half-salute before disappearing from sight.  
  
Kim huffed in relief before fetching the kitchen's trash can from under the sink, unaware that the villainess intended to track down her parents and take the photos she had threatened, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of the cover by Chlove:


	4. Naked Adventures

Kim had just made her way to her folding screen and started undressing when she heard a surprised grunt from the direction of the window, followed by a terrified squeak from Rufus.

"Calm down, you stupid rat. You're safe now."

The teenager popped her head around around the screen. "His name is Rufus, and the chip's back at Greetinex where it belongs."

"I know," Shego responded in a tone of voice that made it obvious how unhappy she was about it, "That's why he's safe." Rufus was growling at her now... inasmuch as a rodent could growl. The villainess responded by raising her hands in the shape of claws and hissing at him like a cat, but to her surprise, Rufus didn't back down. "Huh. He wasn't this brave yesterday."

"It was a very trying day. He'd already been nabbed in turn by Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan before you showed up."

"So I was fashionably late for the party," Shego shrugged. "Shoulda been later, let you all wear each other out more, first." The green girl looked around at the plastic tubing that currently snaked all around the bedroom. "What's he doing with you, anyway?"

"I'm looking after him while Ron's on vacation." Kim paused as Rufus looked back and forth between the girls, then started miming punches and kicks in Shego's direction. "It's okay, Rufus. Shego won't start any trouble here. We have an agreement. No fighting."

The naked mole rat's confused "Huh?" was clearly discernable to both of them. If he wasn't an ugly hairless pink thing with beady eyes and big teeth, Shego might have found it cute. As it was, all she managed was a raised eyebrow and a grimace.

"She's visited before. We have a truce, here. Just... don't tell Ron, okay? He'd probably freak."

"I don't think he'll be telling the doofus anything," Shego opined.

"You'd be surprised," Kim told her as she ducked back behind the screen to continue changing into her sleepwear. "Be nice."

"Nice," the villainess repeated with a mutter, as if contemplating the meaning of the concept. Glancing back towards the screen to make sure the teen hero wasn't watching, she carefully reached over and... stroked the rat. Apparently he was too surprised to react in any way, but Shego supposed the lack of a negative response was better than nothing.

Her eyes shot back across the room as Kim's pants slapped over the top of the screen. A wicked smile crossed the villainess' face as she began to silently navigate the plastic maze.

Kim had already changed into her sleep shirt when she dropped her plain pink panties to her ankles and gently kicked them aside. As she turned, Shego spoke from a disturbingly close distance.

"So, you _are_ a natural redhead," she crowed from the edge of the screen.

"Shego!" Kim gasped, grabbing her sweatpants to cover her bare crotch.

"Too late princess, I already saw what I needed to see." The green girl gloated with a grin worthy of a cheshire cat. "I guess it hasn't grown out enough for you to start trimming, huh?"

"Trimming?" Kim echoed, her brain momentarily stalled by shock as the blood rushing to her face made every effort to outdo her hair in redness.

"Trimming, shaving, waxing, whatever. At least you're past the peach fuzz stage, right?"

"Uh... Shego, do you mind..."

"Hey, I've already seen it. May as well put them on."

Kim scowled at Shego, who obviously wasn't going to move. She turned her back, realised what kind of view she'd be giving the villainess if she put her sweatpants on like that, and turned sideways instead... much to Shego's continuing amusement.

"Don't suppose you'll flash me those itty bitty nips," Shego added once Kim was done.

"No," the redhead growled, hugging her arms tight around her waist, but Shego noticed how she looked down and away. Was that still just embarrassment, or...

"Give 'em a few more years, cupcake," the green girl said in that tone of voice Kim was coming to recognise as sincerity. "The longer they take to fill out, the longer it'll be before they start throwing your balance off; and that'd be a hell of a stupid reason for me to accidentally break your neck."

"You try to break my neck already," Kim grumbled.

"Well, yeah. Doing it on purpose means I beat you. Doing it because you were off would be... unworthy."

The heroine stared at her. Shego was still using that tone... she wasn't being boastful or provocative. It was a statement of fact, nothing more. The realisation restored her mental equilibrium, prompting questions that would have come to mind earlier, otherwise.

"What do _you_ do?"

"Huh?"

Kim's fading blush was reinforced. "Trimming, shaving, waxing..."

"Oh. Shave the sides, trim the triangle."

"The sides?"

"Of the slit," Shego said, spreading her stance and stroking her sex with two slightly spread fingers.

"Oh, the labia majora."

"Ugh, doctor's daughter," Shego rolled her eyes. "A lot of girls have to worry about razor burn if they shave instead of wax, but not with my..." the villainess cut herself off with a frown.

"What?" Kim asked innocently.

Shego grimaced, but decided to tell her. "I heal faster and better than most. Fringe benefit of the green, like the strength, even without the glow."

"That... explains a lot, actually."

"Yeah, and it's been improving with my general fitness. So I guess you can thank yourself for that, too," Shego added with a smirk, "Since you're the one forcing me into better shape."

"That was a ferocious kick you gave me on the Eiffel Tower," Kim admitted. "I was almost proud of you for a moment, there."

Shego groaned. "Trust you to take a veiled insult and turn it into a compliment."

Now it was Kim's turn to smirk. "Then now's probably a good time to point out that if you three had teamed up against me, you would have all gotten some money, instead of going free for all and ending up with none."

"We would have stabbed each other in the back afterwards." Shego paused to consider it. "Actually, that might have worked out best for me. But those monkey ninjas are a damn nuisance."

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," Kim said as she finally led Shego back around the screen.

"How are you supposed to sleep?" Shego asked. Rufus' plastic tubes ran across Kim's bed several times over.

"Help me dismantle this?" Kim suggested.

The villainess made a point of sitting on the bed's one free corner. "Meh, I'll watch," she decided. Kim stuck her tongue out at her on instinct, and to the teenager's surprise, Shego returned the gesture.

Actually, that wasn't so much a surprise as something Kim had never really thought about before. Shego's tongue wasn't green. She was pretty sure Drakken was blue inside and out, but Shego apparently wasn't. That led to imagining the colour of other orifices, and...

"What are you blushing about now, princess?" Shego's voice interrupted her line of thought.

Kim stammered as she tried to properly word a response. "Are you... how about you... um. Would you... show me yours?" She stared at Shego's crotch until the older girl got the point.

"I was sneaking a peak, not playing doctor, Kimmie."

"Oh, come on," Kim whined, "Fair's fair. Tit for tat."

"Nope."

"You're evil..."

"What I want to know is why you want to take a look," Shego asked in a lascivious tone that did nothing to help alleviate Kim's blush.

"Well... I was just thinking... your tongue isn't green, so the green's only skin deep, and I... um..."

"You were wondering where the green ends and the pink begins," Shego finished, enjoying Kim's shocked look for a moment before continuing, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Fine," Kim huffed, "I'll just pull your pants down the next time I knock you out."

Shego sighed. "Tell you what, cupcake. Tit for tat? I saw your tat, so you can see my tits. An insecure little girl like you would probably appreciate the comparison anyway."

"Um... okay?" the teenager nervously agreed.

Shego unzipped her catsuit on the spot, despite the row of large windows facing the street. Kim drew breath to suggest they go back behind the screen, but it was too late. The villainess had freed her chest from the material, and she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

The deer in headlights analogy ran through both their minds as Kim stared at Shego's superior breasts. _No, not superior,_ Kim chided herself mentally, _Just bigger. Fuller. More squeezable. A proper handful..._ she sighed.

"You like 'em that much?" Shego asked. Her tone was closer to surprise than mockery.

"I just hope mine end up more like yours, someday," the redhead admitted wistfully.

"Green?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Shego," Kim told her with a smirk, looking back up to her eyes. "I'm sure the guys would enjoy your breasts no matter what colour you were."

"Some girls, too. Wanna give 'em a squeeze?" The villainess used her own hands to demonstrate.

"I'm still a minor!" Kim admonished.

"Like I give a damn," Shego muttered as she zipped and buttoned herself up again, then felt the need to elucidate. "Age is relative, Kimmie. You're ready when you're ready, no legal age limit is gonna change that."

Kim was willing to consent to that judgement. "So I guess I have to flash my tits to see your...?" she asked.

Shego grinned at the goody two-shoes' use of the word 'tits'. "No, I have to sneak a peek. Don't worry, you'll know when it happens." In fact she was already considering showing the teenager her pussy without the cupcake show, just to drive the girl nuts wondering when she had managed to see them.

"I'm going to sleep now," Kim declared bashfully, pulling at the bedcovers.

"Good night," Shego replied as she rose to her feet and made her way back to the window. "Sleep tight."

"Thanks."

"And wet," she added as she stepped out the window.

"Shego..."

"And sticky."

"Shoo, Shego."

With a final grin, the villainess hopped out of sight, leaving Kim to ponder the subtext of their conversation as she arranged herself in bed. Reaching for the lightswitch, she saw Rufus staring at her.

"Don't judge me," she muttered before turning out the light.


	5. Unfair Adventures

Shego crouched outside Kim's window, watching the teenager sleep. She was actually considering not disturbing the girl, but her inner malcontent was arguing against the idea. Perhaps she should go ahead and strip, straddle the do-gooder's face and wake her with the claim that she'd already seen...

Yeah, probably too soon, the villainess reasoned. Doesn't mean her face would be any less priceless when she woke up, of course, but it'd be more plausible if I give it some time. Unless I really do get a peek. Perhaps if the dork's backfiring freeze ray had knocked them right out...

With a frown that preempted further pointless what-ifs, Shego snuck inside. The window was unlocked this time. That in itself gave her pause. _Man, I really have made a habit of this._ We _have.  
_

This time, the green girl chose to wake the redhead by pouncing on the bed and using her weight to keep the girl trapped under her duvet during her initial waking struggle. Kim stopped when she realised the cause, who was smirking profusely. "Feeling immobilized, Kimmie?" Shego asked softly with her typical snark.

Kim frowned up at her nemesis. "Get off me," she hissed.

"Oh, I dunno," Shego whispered in her sweet (but still sarcastic) voice, "If you're even letting your own sidekick trap you now, I can't help thinking you like it."

"And stop making fun of Ron," Kim added, completely missing the bondage reference.

"Why? You never stop me making fun of you, _pumpkin_."

The nickname earned Shego a glare, but the redhead didn't respond to it verbally. "That's different. It's... part of the fight. He's not on our level, but he does the sidekick thing pretty well... in his own way."

Shego's smirk twisted into more of a snarl. "Yeah, the bumbling idiot interrupted our fight. Twice. Heck, he's lucky he landed on me, the second time. Anywhere else and he coulda been jellied. Maybe I should knock him out before we start rumbling, in future..."

"Leave him alone. He's been my best friend since pre-K."

"And he should have been electrocuted with you," the green girl's voice was suddenly serious. "How d'you think you'd feel if you got your best friend killed on the job, hmm?"

"I would've saved us," Kim insisted. "We just happened to have help from a Canadian spy this time."

This obviously struck Shego by surprise. Kim took the opportunity to knock her off-balance by kicking at her knees. As the older girl lost her leverage with a startled yelp, the teenager managed to scoot out from under the duvet and into a crosslegged sitting position against her pillow.

This also left Shego's face practically in her lap. The wicked smirk returned as she looked up at her. "I don't eat girls out through sweatpants, Kimmie."

With an outraged squeak, Kim's fists practically punched the mattress between her crotch and ankles to block the former from her visitor's sight, who snickered at the act... though she still wasn't sitting up to match the heroine. That was new. Was she that comfortable with her archfoe now, or...

"Shego..." Kim hesitated before plunging on, " _Are_ you a lesbian?"

"Mmm, twenty percent, maybe twenty-five," came the immediate and apparently honest response. Shego watched Kim balk and raised an eyebrow. "I swing both ways. Why, does that bother you, princess?"

"N-no!" the heroine exclaimed, almost forgetting to keep her voice down in the process.

"Methinks the goody two-shoes doth protest too much," the green girl deadpanned, clearly not impressed.

Kim blushed, but also frowned. It wasn't intolerance she was currently experiencing, so much as inexperience. "I... I've just never met any-"

"That you know of," Shego cut her short. "One in twenty-five is the current demographic, I believe..."

"Really? Where'd you get that?"

"The latest election exit polls."

Kim relaxed her arms as she frowned down at Shego. "Those people are old enough to vote."

"You think that makes a difference?" The villainess rolled over and laid her head in the teenager's lap, provoking another muted exclamation. After it was clear that Kim was too surprised to kick her off, she continued, "How many kids go to your school, Kimmie? How many girls in the cheerleading team?" In a bitter voice, she added, "How many are staying in the closet to avoid the kind of cruelty only kids are capable of?"

Kim's ongoing indignation at Shego's actions was distracting, but she managed to stammer out a reasonable response. "It makes a difference because... because... some kids don't know what... who they like, yet."

"Do you?" her visitor immediately asked.

"Well, there's a boy at school..."

Shego's upside-down face sighed up at her. "Ah, well. Guess I'll have to wait for your college years after all."

"Maybe you shouldn't come here anymore," Kim muttered grumpily.

"Why not?"

"You keep visiting my bedroom at night, you sneak a peak, then flash me, and now your using my lap as a pillow while flirting with me..."

"And you keep reacting to it. Gets under your skin, doesn't it?" When Kim did not respond, she added, "The only reason you haven't moved is because you're trying not to give me the satisfaction."

With a frustrated huff, the teenager put her weight on her hands and whipped her lap out from under Shego's head, before leaving the bed completely. She took several steps toward the windows, then turned back to face the bed. Shego was on her side now, head resting on one hand, her body posed to show off her curves... and the smirk on her face only infuriated Kim further. "You said you came here to talk about the fights. That's not what you're doing. You're messing with me, like you do when we fight."

Despite the flicker of disappointment she felt, Shego shrugged nonchalantly with her free shoulder. "I suppose without the buffoonery, we'd never have had that fight on the roof of the weather machine. Shame he cut that one short as well. Wind and hail, lightning threatening to strike at any moment... very dramatic."

"Wait, before that, back at the dealership. You said you couldn't stay because of the book."

"Uh, yeah?"

"Does that mean you would have stayed, otherwise?"

"No, that was just my usual wisecracking." Shego predicted the redhead's disbelieving eyebrow, and clarified, "The game's still on, outside this room, Kimmie."

"Then why didn't you kill me then and there?"

"After trapping you under office furniture, without a fight? What fun would that be?" The villainess snorted, then growled with a feral grin, "Drakken's orders notwithstanding, I'm not killing you until I beat you, princess."

Kim was quiet for a moment, remembering the lightning rod Shego had tied them to - Rufus included - and the fight on the roof of the weather machine. "How does kicking me off a flying machine constitute beating me?" she finally asked.

"Oh, if that had been the end of it, I woulda been disappointed. Sure, I might have broken some fingers, but you were still wearing the jetpack."

"You wouldn't have cut if off me again? Like you did when trying to steal the remote control for that laser satellite?"

The green girl shrugged again. "Always gotta give the hero a chance."

Kim was sceptical. "Says who? Is there a villains' rulebook?"

"Well," Shego affected a piratical accent, "They're more guidelines than actual rules." She sniggered, but the teenager was not amused. With a sigh, the villainess clarified. "Look princess, setting aside the differences between criminals and villains, bad guys are people too. We all have our own codes of conduct or whatever, just like everyone else." She gestured to her surroundings. "Your bedroom has nice big windows with ordinary double glazing and no curtains. A sniper could shoot you in the head as you slept, and that's just the easiest method. If someone wanted you dead that badly, you'd be dead, period."

Shego's explanation did nothing to improve Kim's mood. "Then why am I still alive?" she whispered angrily.

"Because you were already a hero before you started tackling supervillains, what, only last year? And you're still only a kid. Anyone willing to pull that trigger would have to be crazy to risk that kind of backlash. But if I beat you, or you can't escape some over-elaborate death trap, well... those are the risks you chose to take." Shego paused, considering. "The only reason any of your actual enemies would attack your home or school is if there was a specific reason to go to either of them. Liiike... if the microchip had been here instead of inside the rat. For the most part, your family and fellow students should be safe."

"What about dad?" Kim asked. "Drakken became a mad scientist because he and his friends made fun of him in college."

"Really?"

"You didn't know? I did wonder where you were during the whole Bebes episode."

"On vacation, probably. What're Bebes?"

"Robot girls."

The green girl grimaced. "Ugh. Drakken and robots, never a good idea. He's great with hardware, but software? Don't even ask."

Kim fell silent; they'd gotten off-track again. "What if, in a few years, when I'm a legal adult or whatever, Drakken gave you a sniper rifle and ordered you to shoot me? Would you do it?"

"He wouldn't do that," Shego assured her once she got over the apprehension Kim's question provoked.

"But if he did?"

The villainess finally sat up, clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "Like I said, that's not how villains usually work. On the other hand, there's nothing against it in my contract, so..."

"You'd blow my head off in my sleep," Kim accused her.

"Better than doing it while you're awake," Shego reasoned, and weathered the teenager's furious glare for a long moment... then her own temper flared in response. She pointed to herself, saying, "Evil, princess. You really need reminding?"

"I thought you... respected me."

"I do, and don't you forget it. But Drakken's my employer. If there's nothing in my contract to contradict his orders, I follow them." When the redhead's expression did not change, she continued, "This is my _job_ , not some after-school hobby. My respect for you is professional."

"What about as a person?"

If it were not for fraying tempers on both sides, Shego might have asked if Kim wanted an honest response, first. Under the circumstances, she simply gave it. "I think you're a damn fool for doing everything you do for free. And you're a bigger fool for thinking you can do anything. You took your family motto too seriously as a kid, and it's going to get you killed, someday." She looked the teenager in the eye and grinned cruelly. "I just hope I'm the one who'll be there, that day. No one else deserves it."

Kim seethed silently until she could hiss the words, "Get out," through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I'll get out," Shego snorted, rising to her feet and passing the heroine on her way to the window. She was almost offended that the teenager turned to keep her in view the entire time.

"And don't come back."

Shego paused at the window, but said nothing. They exchanged a final glare, then she was gone.

And just like that, it was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They were inordinately angry with each other in Florida, so I gave them a reason to be. I think I've tweaked their disagreement for the better, this time around.
> 
> Some readers thought it was all over after this chapter, heh. Oh ye of little faith...


	6. The Golden Job

_Tap-tap._

Kim frowned. She didn't need any distractions from Ron right now. He could come over for dinner if he wanted, but coming early to avoid his own homework, while she was trying to finish hers, just wasn't on.

_Tap-tap-tap._

Wondering why he'd bothered to climb up to her room, the teenager leaned over to berate her best friend through the window, only to see the exact opposite crouched outside. "I told you not to come back," she warned Shego, snatching up her kimmunicator from the desk as she jumped to her feet.

"Yeah, like I'd ever listen to... ugh," Shego cut herself short, shook her head and started again. "That's why I'm not coming in. Back yard, Possible."

"What?"

"You and I are gonna hash this out right now."

"As if," the redhead snorted.

Shego had less success controlling her temper a second time. "You get your butt to the back yard or I stick around until your family comes home and starts asking questions." She observed Kim's look of shock turn to stubborn defiance as she glanced down at the kimmunicator in her hand. "Call the cops if you want," the villainess told her. "Or Global Justice. Or the army. Just means they'll come home to a bigger mess, and you'll have to fight me anyway." Without further ado, she leapt up out of sight, presumably crossing the roof to get to the back of the house.

Kim growled in exasperation, tossing the device onto her bed before marching downstairs and out the kitchen door.

Shego waited only long enough for the heroine to note her presence before leaping at her. Kim rolled aside and rose into a fighting stance, noting that her opponent had yet to light up her hands. "Don't go easy on my account, Shego," she declared.

"Just warming you up, princess," the villainess replied, but there was no smirk on her face as she said it.

The pair traded blows without further banter for a couple of minutes while Shego waited for Kim to get frustrated enough to bring her A game. Once holding off the redhead actually became difficult, she went on the offensive. "Drakken's signal was supposed to infect mp3 players, not hearing aids. And we didn't know your gran was in the bunch until you said so."

"I know," Kim grunted as she counterattacked, but was immediately forced back on the defensive.

"Just making a point. She wasn't why you were so angry while we fought." Shego took a step back, assuming a less hostile posture.

Kim wondered why Shego allowed her to go on the offensive when she stopped talking, and soon gleaned the green girl's intentions. She was setting up a protocol to this encounter. Attackers could talk. Defenders had to listen. Wierd... yet somehow appropriate for Shego. They circled each other as Kim considered what she had to say, then launched a series of punches and kicks at her opponent.

"Trying to kill me may be just a job to you, but it's _my life_. You honestly think I wouldn't take it personally?"

"I never have," Shego managed to get in between blocks.

"I don't try to kill you!"

"Wasn't talkin' about you," Shego clarified before knocking Kim back against the wall of the house, the impact forcing the teenager to collapse to her hands and knees. "I've been doing the super thing for half my life, Kimmie. And you're only half of my job these days. The best half, usually, but... that last fight... wasn't fun."

Kim launched herself at the villainess like a sprinter hearing the starting pistol, and they both eventually tumbled to the ground, grappling each other. "It shouldn't _be_ fun," Kim snarled as she tried to maintain her position on top, "We're enemies."

Shego managed to roll them. "Is that your problem?" she asked, incredulous. "You think you shouldn't be enjoying it?" When Kim blinked up at her, confused, she added, "Then why the hell are you playing hero in the first place?"

"I _do_ enjoy what I do," Kim confirmed once she'd kicked Shego off of her and vaulted to her feet before setting upon the green girl once more. "I don't mind risking my life to help people, or save the world. But you... you'd have fun, killing me. You'd take pleasure in it." She paused her attack, daring her opponent to deny it.

"Not how I'd put it," Shego admitted between her dodged slashes. "I was rough on you when I said that. I got riled up because you got riled up... ugh, look, being the one who killed Kim Possible would have its perks, but..."

Kim roundhoused her so that she spun as she fell. By the time she rolled over, Kim was back on top of her, pinning her down. "But what?"

Apparently the villainess had trouble saying what was on her mind, and not just because she couldn't dislodge the lighter girl. "A world without you in it... would be... boring."

Kim stared down at her for a long moment. "I thought we were becoming friends."

"...Maybe," Shego muttered, then defensively added, "You're the one who took what we do outside your bedroom personally."

"And _in_ my bedroom?"

"That's up to you, cupcake," Shego purred before blowing the teenager a kiss, then finally managed to flip her off with a rocking kick during the 'morally superior' girl's indignant squawk. She reversed her momentum and rolled to her feet, then waited until her opponent was back up before attacking again. "Seriously, does the lesbian thing freak you out?" she asked, then deliberately made it difficult for Kim to get the upper hand.

"Freaked, no," Kim finally managed to say. "Tweaked... maybe."

The punches between the two went back and forth in quick succession. "Can you at least admit how smoking hot I am?"

"In a goth nightclub, maybe," Kim scoffed.

"My skintone limits my fashion options, princess. Besides, my outfit's a classic."

"Better a dark room than a dark alley, I suppose."

Shego barked out a laugh at both the joke and the surprise considering its source, then was forced to exhale again as Kim kicked her hard in the stomach, forcing her back a few feet. In response, she only looked back at the redhead and smirked. "See? _This_ is fun."

Kim's response was as Shego hoped for, full of challenge with a pinch of arrogant self-rightious snark. "You're just trying to get back what you lost when you said something stupid enough to ruin it."

Shego's fists flared with roiling green light, and with an enthusiastic grin she attacked Kim anew. Now she was bringing her own A game to the match, and the banter ceased entirely as they both focused on the combat.

Kim knew if she screwed up now, it could get her killed; but after facing off with the villainess for over a year, she was confident in her abilities. As they duelled she had to admit to herself that, despite the potential consequences, this was fun. And if Shego didn't mean it personally, maybe she shouldn't be so quick to take it as such. Each of them thought little of the other's life choices, but their ability... yes, professional respect. Kim had been too angry to acknowledge it at the time, but Shego had hit the nail on the head.

It proved to be a good fight, one that more than made up for Florida. There was no self-destructing device or exploding lair, no sidekick or mad scientist (or crowd of retirees and spring breakers) to interrupt them. It didn't stop until Kim noticed it was getting dark. She took several steps back and pointed this fact out to Shego between panting breaths. "My family's going to be home soon. Are you done trying to kill me for today?"

Shego, also short of breath, eventually nodded and extinguished the glow. "Fair enough. Hope I helped you work up an appetite."

"Yeah yeah, sexual innuendo, there's a surprise." Kim sighed. "I can't believe beating each other up turned out to be therapeutic. You realise you did this for purely selfish reasons..."

"Well, doy!" her archfoe replied. "The fact that you feel better about it too is purely secondary."

"I'll see you next time, Shego," the redhead told her, and headed back to the kitchen door. When she reached it, she glanced back to see the smirking villainess still standing there, a hand on a cocked hip. Kim chuckled even as she shook her head at the display. She could practically hear the older girl declaring, You know you think this is hot.

By the time Kim was inside and peeked out the kitchen window, Shego had vanished, but the memory of her making faces made her laugh again. As the teenager went up to her room, she took note of the toll the fight had taken on her body. She was also hot, sweaty and hungry...

_Maybe I should shower and change before the 'rents get home,_ she decided.


	7. Team Go Years

Kim rolled over to see a familiar silhouette at her window. She watched it sleepily for a moment, until she realised Shego wasn't coming in. Curious, she crawled out of bed and went over to find the window unlocked, just as she'd left it. _Why hadn't... She's waiting for me to let her in?_ the teenager wondered, opening the window and returning to bed while Shego helped herself inside. Kim didn't have to ask why she hadn't dropped by after the destructo-bot mess with Doctor Freeman. They never even got the chance to trade blows; in fact, she remembered the villainess hadn't looked too happy about being supplanted by a robot army.

As she watched Shego stalk over to her bed, it was clear she wasn't too happy now, either.

"You blackmailing bitch."

Definitely not happy. "You kicked my biscuit with all those powers," Kim reminded her, "So I think you've had your revenge. I'm probably lucky you needed a hand to hold the staff."

Shego grunted discontentedly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You really shoulda known better."

"I think you let it go to your head. You let Rufus and Drakken distract you."

"The rat's a better fighter than the buffoon. And yeah, you were very lucky."

Kim smiled knowingly at Shego. Shego glared back. They were both thinking the same thing, but Kim knew better than to actually bring up how easy it was to relieve the villainess of the power staff.

Shego relented when she realised Kim was being nice about it. "When the damn thing broke, I was worried you'd get all the powers. Watching the glows swirl around you, only to..." She held up a hand and ignited her power. "It's... kinda wierd, how they each went back to who they were supposed to."

"You were still green without your powers," the redhead pointed out. "And Mego was still purple. I guess the glows knew where they were supposed to be."

"Yeah," the villainess spoke with surprising melancholy as she closed her fist, snuffing out the glow. "Makes you think about where you belong."

Kim's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're not thinking about rejoining Team Go, are you?"

Shego scoffed at the notion. "Are you kidding? Having Hego cower at my feet was the only thing better than going after you!" She thought it over, then added, "Perhaps thinking about where I _don't_ belong would be more accurate."

Though Kim was full of questions, she suspected Shego would shut her down if she took the direct approach. "What's the deal with the skintone, anyway?" She chose to ask. "Hego and Wego didn't seem to be changed like that."

"Blood colour was all we could ever figure; since people already have red and blue, it's not as noticable. Might as well assume whatever makes me the only one who can project my glow is also the reason my hair stays mostly black."

"You never did tests or anything?"

Shego raised a disdainful eyebrow. "You think a bunch of scared kids with superpowers would let themselves be treated like lab rats?"

"Point," Kim acceded, "I guess I'm used to having a medical doctor and rocket scientist to fall back on, when I need them. Hego's the eldest, right? Were you second or third?"

"Third. Mego..." the green girl snorted in contempt. "He reversed the colours of his outfit to stand out. Then the twins decided to do the same, to keep the pattern going, y'know? You'd think his puppy died, the amount of moaning he did about that." She gave Kim a sideways look. "You really didn't know I used to be a hero before now?"

"How would I know?"

"I figured your computer nerd would have dug it up."

"Nope, all he ever got was your criminal record."

"Oh, lovely. Those photos never did me justice."

Kim smirked at the memory. "Ron would have disagreed."

"You're kidding," Shego sneered.

"It was before he met you," Kim assured her.

The green girl lay back across the bed and stared at the ceiling, fingers interlaced over her stomach. "So... how much did Hego tell you?"

"He showed us the rainbow-coloured comet smashing the treehouse, gave us the 'fate knocked hard' speech..."

"Ugh, of course. Probably the first time he got to use it in years."

"He also said the team broke up after you left." That statement only provoked a grunt from Shego. Kim couldn't tell if it was one of satisfaction, regret or plain lack of interest; she suspected the green girl was as curious about what Hego had told her as the heroine was about the reason for her turn to villainy. "The more you fought evil, the more you liked it, he said... but he didn't go into detail about it."

Another grunt, this one definitely satisfied. "He still has a smidge of self-preservation instinct, after all," Shego grumbled, then glanced at the redhead. "I'm sure you're dying to ask, but I'm not going to tell; so you can forget it, princess."

"That's okay," Kim told her as she casually twisted around until she was lying belly-down and her head was closer to Shego's. "I know it's not fair to ask just to satisfy my own curiosity." She didn't ask about Team Go's parents for the same reason. They had never been mentioned. Mom never spoke of her parents either. "I'm sure your childhood wasn't easy after the comet," was all she chose to say.

Shego only frowned and nodded.

"What happened after you left Go City?"

"Travelled the world, picked up a reputation for fighting and thieving along the way. Started getting job offers from supervillains. Superpowered henchman are a rare commodity, and the money from the serious offers got my attention. Drakken was the best fit."

Kim pondered that a moment, then gave up. "Why? I mean, of all the mad science out there, his seems... unreliable."

"Exactly. Dementor's more likely to take over the world than Drakken. But Dementor would make me work harder for my money, and once the world was his, he wouldn't need me anymore. I chose the employer that would need me for the longest amount of time." Shego sniggered. "Plus, once he learned he was competing with Dementor for my services, Dr. D started adding all kinds of perks to the contract. He's definitely the more entertaining of the two. And he's more... open to renegotiation, whenever he really pisses me off."

"That's smart _and_ sneaky," Kim admitted. "It's totally you."

"I know," Shego agreed with false modesty as she inspected the claws of one of her gloves.

"I wish I'd known you when you were still a hero." Kim hadn't meant that to slip out, but apparently the thought went from brain to mouth without filtering.

Of course, Shego immediately called her on it. "Why?" she asked with a fair amount of incredulity.

"Oh... you know... you would have been someone to look up to. You might even have inspired me."

"Boooriiing," the villainess hummed.

"Why?" Kim shot back.

"Because then we probably never would have started fighting."

"Sparring, maybe. And... maybe then we'd just be... rivals. Instead of enemies."

They both fell silent for a moment, wondering whether or not that was already the case.

"It was fun," Kim murmured, "Working together."

Shego felt compelled to point out that they'd worked together to take down a giant robot flamingo, but when she turned her head and saw the look on the teenager's face, she forgot what she was going to say. Her first thought was, _Whoever said people wore their heart on their sleeve must have been looking in the wrong place._

Her second thought was, _Uh-oh._

"What?" Kim asked. Apparently Shego's realisation had reached her face before she could stop it.

The villainess affected a frown as she thought fast. "Don't think you can bring me back around to your side, little miss goody two-shoes. I'm just waiting for you to grow up and realize you'd be better off joining me."

That provoked a soft giggle from the redhead. "Yeah, _that's_ gonna happen."

"Well, it's not like I can work for you. You'd never afford my rates." Okay, that's better, back in our snarky groove.

"Is that all it would take? If I had more money to offer than Drakken, would you be my sidekick?"

Shego pretended to mull it over. "You could use a competent sidekick."

"That's not fair," Kim admonished her. "Ron and I make a very good team. And we keep beating you, and Drakken, and all the rest, time and again. Even you have to admit he's gotta be doing something right."

"See, you're arguing that you keep winning _because_ of him. I'm saying you keep winning in _spite_ of him."

"...I'll admit he's screwed things up more than once, but he always comes through when it counts."

"If you say so," Shego said in a dubious tone, while silently resolving to pay more attention to the buffoon in future. Sensing an impending lull in the conversation, and deciding she'd rather not go through another one of those just now, she rolled off the bed to her feet. "In the meantime, if you ever win the lottery... meh, who am I kidding, you'd probably just give it to charity."

"Probably."

The villainess marched herself to the window. "I'll let you sleep."

" _Good_ night, Shego."

Shego could hear the grin in Kim's voice as much as the enunciation. "Quit it, pumpkin," was all she said before closing the window behind her... but she couldn't help smiling as she said it.

_Dammit. Not going soft. **Not going soft!**_


	8. A Very Go Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating goes up.

Kim spent three hours being social during her parents' new year's eve party, meeting and greeting their coworkers. Too many conversations were little more than platitudes about home, school and her plans for the future. She couldn't blame Ron for skipping out early; she'd even joked about taking her with him. At least he seemed disappointed by the fact that they were parting company before ringing in the new year, but since he'd started spending Christmas with the Possibles, he always spent new year with his own family to balance things out.

No one brought up her heroic hobby. It actually left her feeling a bit insecure. Did her parents never talk to any of their friends about it? They always said they were proud of her for it, but...

By the time midnight was approaching, Kim had lost what party spirit she'd had, so she excused herself and retreated to her bedroom. Once she was there, she decided she wouldn't be going back down and started changing for bed.

When she opened her closet, Shego jumped out at her, arms raised, with a loud, "HA!"

Kim's reaction would have sent her toppling backwards into - or through - the dressing screen, so the villainess jumped forward again and caught her as she lost her balance. With Shego's arms around Kim's waist, and Kim's hands grasping onto Shego's shoulders, they both froze as they realised a particular aspect of their situation.

"Why, Kimmie," Shego stated with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, "I do believe you're topless."

The teenager quickly transferred her hands to her own shoulders so that the objects of Shego's attention were covered. "Are you crazy? What if someone heard-"

"With all the noise downstairs? I wasn't about to waste the opportunity... though I must admit, I wasn't expecting the bonus..."

"Let me up," Kim demanded, blushing profusely. To her surprise, Shego complied, immediately and without complaint. The smirk on her face remained, however. "You're evil," the teenager complained, turning away from the green girl.

"Don't slouch, stand straight."

"What?"

"If you're going to deprive me of the view of your front, you better make the view of your back worthwhile."

Hesitantly, Kim straightened her posture, pulling her shoulders back until she heard a satisfied hum from behind her. A hand pulled her hair to one side and over a shoulder, then travelled back to her neck. She could feel the tips of Shego's claws barely gracing her skin as the hand travelled down her spine. When it reached the small of her back, both clawed gloves took a gentle hold of her hips. She almost turned as Shego's face entered her peripheral vision, but it was only to whisper in her ear, "Stay still."

Kim felt Shego's lips on her skin a moment later, but not to kiss. Instead, they travelled the same path her hand had done down her spine, hot breath causing goosebumps all the way down. Again, the villainess reached the small of her back; this time, she made the redhead gasp as she explored the curve with her tongue, before breathing her way back up to Kim's neck.

The heroine was rooted to the spot by how her body was reacting. "W-what was that?" she breathed.

"Fun," Shego informed her as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "Was it fun for you?" Kim could only gulp nervously in response. Shego chuckled, even as she looked down over the shivering girl's shoulder. "Still insecure about your cup size?" With Shego's breasts pressing against her back, Kim could hardly contest the notion. The green girl nipped gently at an ear before whispering into it, "Would it help if I told you I want to touch them? Taste them?"

"...Do you?" Kim dared to ask.

Shego made a show of extending her forearms in front of them both and pulling her gloves off, a finger at a time. Once they had dropped to the floor, her fingertips traced the contours of Kim's stomach until her palms were flat against the curve between stomach and ribcage. Slowly, she slid her hands upward, and the redhead's arms loosened to allow them passage. It was no small joy to see her nipples looked hard enough to cut glass, but Shego avoided them at first, cupping and exploring the surrounding flesh.

Abandoning herself to the sensations Shego was causing in her, Kim leaned back and eased her head onto the older girl's shoulder. Her weak knees made it seem that Shego's hands and breasts were all that were holding her up, and she was loving it. She lost track of time before twin fingertips finally passed over her nipples, forcing a shuddering gasp through her. The pinching that followed had her biting her lip to keep from moaning aloud.

"I believe I have something to show you," Shego's husky voice informed her.

It took a moment for Kim to make the connection, and the twin sensations of arousal and rattled nerves made her quiver yet again. _This isn't right, it... it feels so good, how can it feel so... it's wrong. She's... a she, and an enemy, and... oh god... and it all might be an elaborate plan... what would I do if she showed me... she'd get in so much trouble if we were caught..._

Shego's ministrations were interrupted when the girl in her hands suddenly started giggling like a madwoman. "Uh, what's the joke?" she asked, wondering if she should be offended or simply disturbed by Kim's behaviour.

"Sorry... sorry. It's just..." Kim regained her equilibrium enough to stand upright, and she turned back to Shego. "I had a thought. That you'd be in trouble if someone found out..." She couldn't even finish as voicing the thought caused a fresh bout of giggling.

The villainess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that would be a bit redundant, wouldn't it. Have you been drinking?"

"Just a glass of white wine. I didn't even finish it. Things downstairs were a little..."

"Stale, I bet," Shego guessed as she watched the redhead's mood sober. "Your parents will let you go off on dangerous adventures, but they won't let you find a decent party on new year's eve." She took a final look down - Kim hadn't tried to cover herself again when she turned around - then decided with a grin, "I'll let you finish getting changed."

Kim felt a momentary panic as Shego left her view, thinking she intended to leave; it passed as she heard the bedsprings complain as the green girl threw herself upon them. Then another bout of panic as she considered the possibility of Shego undressing, to fulfill her part of their bargain. She listened, but zipper noises were not forthcoming. The only sound that wasn't coming from downstairs seemed to be her own vibrating body.

The teenager looked down at herself, surprised by such a notion, but it felt accurate. She tried to mentally quash her hormones or libido or whatever else might be involved, as she finished changing into her sleepwear.

When she emerged from behind the screen, Shego was lying across the window side of the bed, in a position that showed off her curves. "That definitely wasn't about fighting," Kim scolded her.

"We didn't really do much fighting last week, did we?"

"The whole thing did turn out ferociously wierd..."

Shego watched the teenager eye the bed with apprehension until she sighed and reached over to pull back the far corner of the duvet. "You get in, I'll stay out," she suggested.

Kim gratefully slid under the covers. "I did notice that your blasts didn't even damage Snowman Hank," she mentioned as the green girl foldedthe duvet back over her.

"What can I say, it was Christmas."

"You never struck me as the religious type."

"I'm not. I'm the vacationing type." Shego sighed wryly. "I was toasting on the beach before Dr. D called for me to rescue him. Woulda scored a nice big bonus for it too, if he hadn't already paid for the holiday."

"That was generous of him."

The green girl shrugged. "He remembers to appreciate me on his good days."

Kim snorted. " _Good_ days."

"Yeah, yeah." Shego watched the redhead for a moment. "So, are we going to pretend I didn't just feel you up?"

"I was considering it," Kim nervously admitted.

"Because I got the impression you were loving it," the villainess remarked, smirked at the resulting blush. "Do you want to see what I owe you?"

"Um." Kim's eyes automatically shifted to Shego's crotch, and she chewed her lip as she considered succumbing to her curiosity. In the end, however, her nerves won out. "Not yet. If that's okay..."

Shego simply shrugged. "Up to you. The upside of not getting out of the suit is that I don't have to get back into it."

"Why do you wear it?"

"It _suits_ me." Kim rolled her eyes at the pun before Shego continued. "It suited you too. I noticed you still have it in the closet."

"Oh! You can take it back if you-"

"Keep it. I've still got your mission outfit, anyway."

"Oh, yeah." Kim thought about that a moment, then asked, "Did you ever... try it on?"

"Just the top," the villainess admitted. She certainly wasn't going to share the fact that she'd only tried it on after her last visit, nor that she'd held it to her face and inhaled as deeply as possible beforehand.

"What's wrong with the pants?" the teenager asked, slightly miffed.

"Olive? Bleh. Too drab for me." _And loose pants just aren't sexy._ "Maybe next time we tussle, I'll wear the crop top and distract you with my bare midriff... and if any accidents happen, so be it."

"Accidents?"

Shego grinned lasciviously. "The fabric was straining to contain me. I wouldn't be surprised if something ripped while we were going at it." She grinned as the teenager blushed anew. "You walked right into that one, cupcake."

The crowd downstairs began to count down from ten. The girls looked in the direction of the trap door, then back to each other.

"Hey, princess," Shego drawled.

Kim knew what was coming and smiled beautifully. "Yes?"

"Happy new year," the villainess said in time with the cheer downstairs, before leaning over and kissing the heroine. It was surprisingly chaste; her tongue only came into play once she'd broken the kiss, a playful flick at Kim's lips before she drew away again.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't I kiss you, now?"

"I don't think that's how it works, cupcake."

"I'm willing to bend the rules if you are," Kim told her, pulling her back down and licking Shego's black lips before starting a kiss that quickly turned passionate. Their tongues met, and a new kind of contest between them began.

They were still making out when Ann, halfway up the stairs, saw what was going on and nearly dropped the glasses of champagne she was carrying. She stood staring, mouth agape, for a long moment before quietly retreating back downstairs to collect her thoughts. The duvet had been between them and all hands were accounted for, so that was something, but...

"Kimmie, are you still up?" she called out.

There was a significant pause, but Ann heard nothing before her daughter's voice responded, "Pretty much."

Entering the bedroom, there was no sign of Shego. Ann tried not to let her eyes wander over to the closet before focusing on Kim. "I thought you might have had enough of the party tonight. I didn't want you to be alone at midnight, so I thought we could toast the new year." She held up the champagne.

"Oh. Um, okay," Kim answered obviously trying to appear nonchalant, in contrast to the blushing of her face.

"Are you alright, Kimmie?" Ann asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and offered her daughter a glass.

"Yeah... it's just... the white wine made me a little... flushed."

Her mother took advantage of the opportunity. "Well, I don't mind if you experiment... just to see what you like, or not..." she watched Kim's blush deepen before offering her a soft smile. "So I don't mind a glass of something or other, every once in a _great_ while. While we're around," she added emphatically. "We wouldn't want you to go overboard with anything. Remember, you've got several more years before you're legal."

Kim nodded in agreement, so Ann held her glass and let her daughter tap it with her own.

"Happy new year, Kim."

"Happy new year, mom."

They both drank, and Ann watched as her little girl rolled the taste of the champagne around her tongue before swallowing. She chuckled softly at her line of thought, but she answered Kim's querying eyebrows. "My little girl is growing up," she said, sounding both pleased and proud.

"Just don't tell dad," Kim asked with a smirk.

"I won't." Ann stood and made a point of not collecting Kim's glass and planting a kiss on her forehead before heading back down the stairs. "Sleep tight."

A moment later, Shego slipped back out of the closet as she tugged her gloves back on, peeking down the stairs before rejoining Kim. "Yeah, she knows," she declared as she sat where Ann had just been, and relieved the teenager of the glass she was holding.

"How _can_ she?" Kim asked, incredulous.

"She's your mother," was the green girl's only explanation after taking a swig of the champagne. Then she grinned. "Must say, though... I hadn't noticed last week, but listening to her just now... she has a pretty sexy voice."

Aghast was the only word to describe Kim's face. She couldn't even manage a sputtered exclamation of horror and outrage. Shego had to restrain herself from laughing out loud, instead sniggering into the glass before taking another sip. Then, after putting the glass on the bedside table, she slid over and gave the the teenager a last, flavoured kiss.

"G'night, princess."

Kim watched silently as Shego's hips swayed over to and out the window.

Standing below and behind the stairs, Ann nodded approvingly as Kim's bedroom light went out. Obviously the relationship between Kim and Shego was more complicated than she had ever imagined. She'd be paying a lot more attention to what went on upstairs, from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I fallen into a Mon-Wes-Fri post schedule? Will I fall out of it now that I've noticed? Only time will tell...


	9. Mother Possible

While James slept as soundly as always, Ann started waking at the slightest noise in the middle of the night. This usually led to her sneaking out of bed and standing under the stairs to Kim's bedroom, listening intently. The first time, heavy breathing punctuated by the occasional gasp had given her enough motive to take a peek; but to her surprise, Kim was alone and, apparently, masturbating.

Ann had gone back to bed, surprisingly pleased. Not only was her daughter not having sex (with anyone else), she was... indulging, in typical teenage behaviour. Her missions took a lot out of her, to the point that her mother had become concerned about the lacklustre sexuality of a teenage hormone factory. She'd only crushed on a few boys since puberty. Perhaps that was due not so much to Kim living on adrenaline, but orientation?

The frequency of Kim's nocturnal activity gradually increased, and Ann always tiptoed to the stairs to listen for a moment, but it had always sounded as if Kim was alone.

And then, yesterday, Ann had taken the opportunity to accompany her daughter on one of her missions to thwart Drakken and Shego. She was curious to see them interact under normal circumstances, but instead of punching and kicking, all she witnessed was a lot of snark and a brief tug of war. Although, she had noticed that when she brought up her old nickname for her daughter, Kim had said 'Not in front of Shego and Drakken!' Ann found the order she'd named them interesting.

Kim had been at it last night, and was again tonight. Ann slipped out of her bedroom to listen for a moment as usual, and was about to return, when she heard something new.

"Mmm, Kimmie..."

From Kim's yelp, the teenager was as surprised as Ann. If Shego's snigger was any indication, that had been exactly what she wanted. Still, Ann's overriding thought was that now she might finally get some answers.

"If I'd known," Shego continued, "I wouldn't have done the same thing myself before I came... uh, no pun intended."

"Sheegoo..." Kim whined.

"What, you don't think this is something we could do together? To ourselves... to each other... whichever takes your fancy." Kim did not respond. Ann could imagine she was blushing darker than her hair. Shego certainly seemed to enjoy pushing her buttons. "Do you think of me while you're doing that?"

"Sometimes..."

"And the rest of the time?"

"Josh..." Ann recognised the name. Wasn't that Kim's crush from last year?

"Your schoolboy crush, hm? Have you ever thought about the both of us at once?" A pause. "Oh-ho-ho, that's a big yes, right there! What is it that _really_ gets you off? Having two people to kiss? A mouth for each breast? Or someone to kiss while the other's mouth is busy elsewhere?" There was a rustle of fabric. Ann hoped it was just Kim squirming in bed at Shego's line of questioning. "Tell me what you've fantasized about, Kimmie. My tongue on your clit while he bangs you, until he comes in my mouth, so I can give you a big, salty kiss?"

"Eww-mmph..." The smacking noises that cut off Kim's complaint of disgust suggested Shego had interrupted with her own mouth. It went on for a long moment, until the noises Kim made became much more enthusiastic.

"Mm, at it again, princess?" Shego's voice growled seductively. "Don't stop on my account. I wanna hear it. I wanna feel it."

Okay, that's it, Ann told herself, I have to put a stop to this before it goes too far. She inhaled, intended to clear her throat loudly enough to be noticed by the girls above, but she was interrupted by a gasped, "Don't stop kissing me," from Kim. That husky, passionate plea gave Ann pause. Did she really have any right to interrupt? But if Shego was...

What if she wasn't?

Steeling herself against what she might see, Ann silently climbed the stairs, just until she was high enough to see what was going on atop the bed. To her surprise, it was similiar to the last time she had taken a peek, except now Shego was crouched over the head of the bed and kissing Kim - kissing the heck out of her, in fact, both hands holding her face - as Kim continued to pleasure herself. For a moment, Ann was frozen by the sight, for various reasons... but she quickly retreated to her former position beneath the stairs once she regained her reason.

Considering the tongue in her mouth, Kim still managed to articulate her orgasm with surprising volume. Ann hoped the twins were too busy sleeping like logs to be woken by their sister's muffled but passionate moaning.

"That's my dirty little princess," Shego hummed. "Are your fingers... inside?"

"Yes," Kim admitted shyly.

"Nice and wet, are they?"

"...Yes."

"Show me."

Another rustle, no doubt Kim extricating her hand from under the duvet. A small moan in Shego's voice, then a gasp from Kim... and a wet noise.

"That has to be the single most erotic thing I've ever seen," Kim whispered in an amazed tone.

Another wet noise, then Shego replied, "See? Some bodily fluids don't taste so bad, do they?" Ann suddenly realised Shego must have sucked Kim's fingers clean and then kissed her. Maybe she should have interrupted, after all... "Getting them in your eye can sting, though."

Kim's voice burst into a sputtered giggling, until she could voice the question, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"A little personal experience, a lot of porn." Apparently Kim gave her a look, because after a pause, Shego followed up with, "What? A girl in my profession can get... frustrated. I usually only find myself some decent manmeat on vacation."

Ann pondered that statement. Was Shego straight? Bisexual? Could her daliance with Kim be part of some nefarious scheme, or an unexpected result of their professional rivalry? Perhaps the only girls they were interested in were each other...

"Shego... I haven't seen you in months," Kim complained. "Where've you been?"

"I guess Drakken's truce lasted longer than expected. He was pretty lucid for a while, at the beginning of the year. Working on more legitimate science, you might say. But then he heard about that plasma goop on the internet, and suddenly it was back to the old routine." A pause, and then Ann could hear the smirk on Shego's lips, "You were very bouncy in that fight."

_What fight?_ Ann wondered. _Had they fought over the synthoplasma before?_

"Well, you were very blasty in that fight," Kim retorted, "Though I noticed you lost the glow before throwing that last punch."

"I think I cracked a knuckle," the villainess quipped, eliciting a fresh giggle from the teenager. "Dr. D may not have gotten what he wanted, but you have to admit it was a very entertaining day."

"His mom seemed pretty, uh..."

"She thinks he's a radio shrink, not a mad scientist."

"After everything she saw yesterday, she's still that oblivious?"

"Maybe madness runs in the family. And don't worry; after the Drewbie thing, you can be sure he'll never use Bubblebutt against you."

"I bet you will, though."

"Maybe," Shego sounded especially sly. "Maaaybe I'll just see if I can make them pop."

"Don't you dare!"

A brief bout of what sounded like wrestling on the bed quickly dissolved into another makeout session. Kim's muffled squeal suggested Shego did manage to get her hands on Kim's ass, and that provoked more giggling from the both of them.

Ann was astounded. It all sounded so surprisingly normal. Like they were actually... friendly. But wasn't Shego evil? Perhaps that was just her job; on the other hand, she must have chosen to take such a job, which wasn't much of a character reference. Not the kind of person Ann would want her daughter to fall for... yet they sounded so happy, together.

"So you've been... thinking about me?" Kim suddenly asked.

"Sometimes," Shego parroted.

"And the rest of the time?"

"I'll give you a hint: the only thing hotter than tying up one redhead, is tying up two."

Ann's hands flew to her mouth to contain the gasp threatening to give her away.

"No. No!" Kim tried to shout at a whisper. "You can't crush on my mom!"

"She looks terrific for her age. Plus, her waist springing back to its default setting after squeezing out twins? It's amazing that she's in such great shape. And her voice... I'd love to make her purrr..."

"Stop it," Kim demanded, and Ann agreed wholeheartedly. She suspected she was blushing as much as her daughter was right now.

"What, you think daddy would mind? If it meant I got to have a taste, I'd let him enjoy the show..."

"Shego..."

"I'd rather let you watch, though."

"Shego!"

"And let her watch me do naughty things to her only daughter."

"Not listening!"

"And then, if I'm very lucky, _I'd_ be the one watching awhile."

Again, Ann's slackjawed face probably matched Kim's.

"That's..." the heroine sputtered, "That's just..."

"Wrong," Shego finished for her, "I know. That's why it's so hot."

_Stop corrupting my Kimmie!_ Ann almost yelled up the stairs.

"I'm not sharing my girlfriend with my mother!"

After a brief moment of silent surprise, the green girl asked, "Is... that what I am? What we are?"

"Aren't we?" Kim asked in a small voice.

"...Only in this room, Kimmie." Shego almost sounded unhappy. "This is _fun_. Fun is all it _can_ be. Out there, I can't take you to dinner and a movie. I still have to kick your ass."

"And I still have to kick yours," Kim agreed. "Give me some credit, Shego. I _do_ understand. Just don't expect me not to put a band-aid on your biscuit, the night after I kick it."

Apparently Kim's use of the word 'biscuit' amused the villainess greatly. "And don't expect me not to spank yours for being such a damn softie." A pause. "Hm, spanking... new fodder for my lesbian incest fantasy."

"Oh, stop it," Kim huffed.

"Momma spanks you until your bubblebutt's as red as your pussy is wet... which her spankin' hand attends to once your biscuit can't take any more..."

"You're evil."

"Heh. Next time you see your mother, look at her like a lesbian instead of a daughter. Then you'll have to admit she's a smoking hottie."

"I still don't know if I'm... I just know I like you."

"No other girls have caught your eye, hm?"

"Well... maybe Tara, but that's probably just because of Bonnie." Ann remembered Bonnie and the rivalry between Kim and her, but Tara?

"And who are they?" Shego asked.

"Cheerleaders. Bonnie's been the biggest pain in my biscuit for years, one of those super-annoying 'all that' girls, and Tara's her best friend." _Ah, the blonde,_ Ann recalled. "If Bonnie was to try it with anyone, it would probably be her... and I guess that makes me..."

"Shallow." Something Ann would have called her daughter on herself, if not so bluntly. Though considering the source, it may be appropriate. No punches pulled, metaphorically as well as literally.

"...It does, doesn't it." Kim sighed. "Well... you know what high school's like."

"All too well." Another pause. "Well... I came, I saw you come, I'll go."

"You don't have-"

"Don't ask me to stay, cupcake. We both need sleep, and I don't intend to explain to your parents what I'm doing all snuggled up in bed with you in the morning."

"Kiss me goodnight, then," Kim insisted.

Ann never heard Shego's departure after the kiss, only Kim's sigh as she rearranged herself in bed. The doctor returned to her own; but she intended to do some thorough research on Shego in the morning.

Supposedly after her own daughter was done checking her out.


	10. Puddles Day

Kim lay in bed, idly stroking herself as she tried to maintain enough patience to wait for her nocturnal visitor before going too far. The hand between her legs would gradually increase its efforts until she actively stopped herself, before glancing at the window with a sigh. Then the cycle would repeat.

She was starting to think she should have gotten herself off once already, so she'd be ready for another round whenever Shego did show up.

In fact, Shego had been just around the corner from Kim's window since the last light in the house had gone out. She was testing herself, trying to resist the urge to go in every time she heard each sigh through the window. The sound made her smile, among other reactions which she was trying to ignore.

The villainess was concerned about how things had gone yesterday. They had started normally enough, the cheerleader bouncing all over the place to avoid Shego's glowing hands. Then something had changed. The fight had become more of a dance, and Kim had been smiling as much as Shego... and then things had gotten just plain wierd...

Another sigh from inside, and Shego's crotch literally twitched, causing her to growl in frustration.

Then she realised she had growled out loud.

Sure enough, the window opened. _Brava, bella,_ the green girl mentally grumbled, even as Kim whispered her name into the night air. Hopping around the corner, she murmured, "I was waiting to see how long you'd last, princess." The statement wasn't quite accurate, but it was close enough.

"Get in here," Kim ordered. Shego opened her mouth to protest, but the teenager put a finger to her black lips. The scent that was suddenly right under the green girl's nose proved what Kim had just been doing with that hand. It was... intoxicating.

Kim stepped back from the window, coaxing Shego inside with a wiggle of that finger, retreating back to the bed as her visitor slipped through the window and closed it behind her, lay back down and got straight back to what she had been doing before the interruption as Shego approached. She hadn't pulled the duvet back over herself; the only thing between Kim's hand and Shego's view of it was a single layer of cotton and polyester. Shego couldn't take her eyes off the hand as it moved beneath the fabric.

The villainess pulled off her gloves. Unclipped her belt. Kicked off her boots. Unzipped the catsuit and peeled it off her body.

Kim's eyes roamed across all of Shego's naked form for at least a minute before she slid across the bed to make room for her. Once her girlfriend was beside her, she snuggled in close and rubbed the tips of the fingers she had just been molesting herself with across Shego's lips. They opened and accepted them eagerly until Kim couldn't take it anymore and had to kiss her instead, leaving her hands free to expore Shego's curves.

Passions escalated quickly. Shego could feel the wet spot in Kim's sweatpants against her bare thigh, and proceeded to leave another on Kim's thigh as they ground aganst each other. She couldn't get enough of the teenager's lips, her tongue, the sensation of her hands all over her, her lithe body pressing and rubbing against her. It felt as if the younger girl was trying to devour her in every conceivable way.

When it got to the point where they either had to stop for breath or pass out, Kim stared Shego in the eye as she took the green goddess' hand and guided it under her waistband.

Once the hand started exploring of its own volition, Kim's slid up a pale thigh, prompting Shego to spread her legs just enough to allow Kim the space to do some exploring of her own.

They took turns challenging each other to escalate their efforts. Since Kim had started it, Shego was the one to first move on from stroking the hood with a finger on each side to twiddling the clit itself. Once Kim overcame her initial reaction, she followed suit; then pushed lower and deeper, exploring the wetness beyond.

A great gasp burst from the redhead's mouth as Shego's fingers entered her. The kissing didn't resume until she had done the same, forcing a growl from the villainess. From that point on, hands and tongues were equally fervent in their efforts to outdo each other.

Given how much she'd already teased herself beforehand, it was Kim who eventually lost the battle. Her body began to pulse and buck, and she ended up sinking her teeth into the curve between Shego's neck and shoulder to keep herself from crying out. That triggered Shego in turn, though she managed to exercise more self-control, hissing through clenched teeth as pain and pleasure set off a series of orgasmic fireworks throughout her quivering body.

As they lay there, wrapped around each other and panting for breath, Kim tried to apologize for the bite. Shego quickly silenced her with her lips.

"Did you ever imagine we'd end up doing this, the first time you came to visit?" Kim was finally able to ask.

"Can't say I did," Shego whispered back, "Not until after the thing with Aviarius."

"Oh? What changed?"

The green girl's smirk was surprisingly soft. "You respected my privacy, for a start. That felt... worth a lot more than my ability to kill you. And the way you... well... let's just say I'm not used to full frontal honesty. S'why I took the teasing to the next level. The first time I snuck a peek was just for fun, but after... getting you flustered became too much fun." The smirk widened to a grin. "So... your mom?"

"No I did not," Kim muttered grumpily, then sighed. "But I did notice... it never really occurred to me before, but... she wears high heels a lot. Even just around the house. I asked her about it. First she pointed out that she does a lot of standing in the OR, and she wears heels just for the difference from flats." The redhead frowned confusedly at the memory. "Then she admitted they make her feel attractive. She's proud of her legs and likes to show them off."

"Damn, I've yet to see them. I hope daddy appreciates the view."

"Apparently he does," Kim informed her with considerable discomfort in her voice. "And apparently mom _does_ purr, when he nibbles her neck."

"Hm, I wonder what happens when I nibble yours..." Shego began to experiment.

"Mom suggested I try mewling, but now I've got dad stuck in my head, and you doing that is kinda having the opposite effect."

Shego sniggered, but relented and brought herself back eye-to-eye with the heroine. "Daddy's girl just isn't the same, anyway. Too mainstream."

Kim grimaced. "You mean girls actually..."

A pale shoulder shrugged. "Dunno about the real thing, but there are plenty of dirty old men who like to roleplay. It's not like girls in their twenties suddenly become less attractive when you're twice their age."

The teenager stared a moment, then asked, "Why do you tease me about... that stuff?"

"Beside the fact that you keep reacting to it?"

"Yeah, but why _that_?"

"Well, homosexuality is frowned upon by all the kinds of people I'd kick in the teeth if I had the time or energy, and incest is one of the biggest sexual taboos ever; especially the parent-child kind, due to the whole authority and responsibility thing... and you know how I feel about those. But I'm willing to settle for you fucking me despite knowing I'd like to taste each of you on the others' lips."

"Eww," Kim whined and shuddered. Shego sniggered even as she hugged the girl close.

"As long as it's just momma's pussy that freaks you out, and not mine."

"Why would yours... Shego, you should know by know I don't care that you're green."

"It's... not just that." The villainess hadn't given that much thought with Kim, though it had been a factor in the past. "Some girls think they're bi until they get down and come face to face with a clam instead of getting slapped in the face by a nice, hard cock."

"Well, I haven't gone down on either," Kim admitted, even as she blushed at the imagery.

"No rush, cupcake. We've had our fun for tonight, and I'll wanna go first anyway, show you how it's done."

"Oh. Okay."

Shego was surprised by Kim's disappointed tone. "What, you wanna try it right now?"

"It's just... I don't know how long it'll be until you come back."

"One visit between capers, Kimmie. That's what we agreed to, remember?"

"That was before _this_ ," the redhead pointed out, pulling Shego tighter against her. "Can't you come once a week or something?"

"Dates in the bedroom are just fucking, princess."

"It's more than that."

Shego made the mistake of looking Kim in the eye after she said that, and saw there the conviction she'd just heard in the teenager's voice. Looking away again, she sighed, then muttered, "This was just supposed to be for fun. The last thing I need is for one of us to go soft on the other." She blinked. "That reminds me..."

"No, not until you admit it was more than that," Kim interrupted.

"I..." Shego struggled to articulate what her instincts told her was completely against the book. In the end, she managed a comprimise. "I care, okay?" she finally grumbled. "Maybe enough to... not try too hard to kill you. Until you turn eighteen."

Coming from Shego, that was enough. Kim hugged her tightly, whispering, "I care about you too," before giving the green girl a surprisingly chaste kiss. "So, what did you want to ask?"

"Uh..." it took a moment for the villainess to switch gears after such a tender moment; it may have been the first she had ever experienced. "You grabbed my wrists and tossed me towards your sidekick - and thanks for letting me get back at him for dropping on me during the weather machine fight, by the way..."

"That was accidental," Kim suggested wryly.

"Yeah, whatever. My point is, you reached through through the glow to grab me."

"Well, for that split second, your hands weren't moving. You've already shown me I can put my hands in it when they're still, and it was all very quick anyway."

"Huh. Guess I should dial up the heat."

Kim smiled in a manner that made Shego suspicious. "Please do. Wade wants to know how the new mission gloves hold up against it."

"I can burn your hands off without killing you, you know," the villainess growled.

"What's the matter, Shego? You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

"Cute, princess, real cute."

"My grumpy green girlfriend," the redhead cooed, snuggling up to her again and planting kisses on black lips until they gave in to the attention.

Shego never got around to bringing up how her foot had glowed for the instant she had kicked Kim against the sparking shrink ray. In retrospect, she was able to persuade herself she was better off not bringing it up. If she could do it again, she'd have a surprise for the frustratingly enticing teenager.

She just had to ignore the question as to why it had happened in the first place, because she hadn't been able to repeat it since, and she suspected it had something to do with dancing with Kim Possible...


	11. Rufus Talent

Shego entered of her own volition this time, to see Kim smiling at her from the bed. "Do I get another show?" the redhead asked without moving.

The villainess sashayed over to the bed, hands on hips, then leaned over and asked, "What does the goody two-shoes say?"

"Pleeease."

Apparently satisfied, Shego straightened up, unclipped her belt and casually tossed it aside. The gloves, she dropped on Kim's face, one by one, before putting a foot on the edge of the bed and running her hands up her calf before removing the boot. Once both of those were off, the green girl unzipped and teased the teenager with glimpses of cleavage before turning her back.

Kim made a small mewl of disappointment, much to Shego's amusement. She looked back over a shoulder before slowly baring it, then did the same with the other. Leaning her head back, she scooped up her incredible amount of hair up and pulled it around to the front, so that the heroine would get a clear view of her back as the catsuit was teased ever downward.

Once it reached her waist, Shego paused a moment to stretch like a cat, showing off her curves. Then she pushed the outfit further down until the cleft of her buttocks was bare... before bending right over to pull the thing off her legs, giving Kim a full view of the pair of lips she had yet to taste.

The villainess couldn't help jerking slightly in surprise as a finger ran down her labia, parting them just enough for her lover to get a glimpse of the pink interior. A giggle joined the action, which Shego refused to respond to beyond the lip-biting grin currently out of Kim's sight.

Her body now bare, Shego stood upright and turned back around. "So, what do I get for giving you the show?" she asked, hands back on her cocked hips.

Kim pulled the duvet aside to reveal she was stark naked. Her lover's eyes were drawn to the small shock of red that dove down and hid between the teenager's legs. "I... I trimmed," Kim said, suddenly self-conscious. "I didn't want to risk shaving..."

"You might prefer to wax it anyway, cupcake," Shego told her, than shrugged. "Try it all, see what you like. As long as I don't end up flossing with your pubes, I'm happy." She added a cheeky grin to that last statement to be sure Kim wouldn't take it the wrong way, a consideration that surprised her. A moment of silence followed as she continued to stare, then she whispered, "Show me."

Kim pivoted around, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and spreading them to reveal everything between. In response, Shego knelt down before the moist treasure that she now caught the scent of, ran her hands up Kim's thighs... and kept going, bringing herself atop the younger girl and kissing her passionately.

Shego wanted to do this right, so she kept kissing even as the heat between Kim's legs grew. It was some time before her lips started working their way down the nubile young body, kissing and sucking and nibbling a path down the redhead's neck, around both breasts, and on across stomach and belly. Again, the villainess teased, diverting her attentions down an inner thigh, then back up and around to do the same with the other.

The heroine's every pant was voiced as a complaint, and her hands latched onto Shego's hair to guide her to where Kim desperately wanted her lover's mouth to be. Instead, the green girl brought her hands around to either side, parting the teenager's wet sex and revealing her clit, on which Shego gently blew.

Kim shuddered at the sensation, going completely limp.

A single lick with a curled tongue was next, provoking another gasp. Then a kiss with a small moan for the vibration, before finally taking the magic button into her mouth and sucking.

After a few minutes Shego realised Kim probably wouldn't survive what she had intended to do, which was to build her up then let her down, several times over, before the big finish. She'd probably wake the house, doing that, anyway. So she just went to town, and resisted the urge to laugh when Kim dragged her pillow over her own face and practically started suffocating herself as the orgasm overtook her.

As Kim recovered, Shego lapped up as much of the mess as she could, causing the teenager to quiver with aftershocks. Then the green girl crawed back atop her and shared the taste of the younger girl's essence until their passion finally ebbed.

"I hope I didn't make too much noise," Kim sighed in somewhat awed satisfaction.

Shego, of course, grinned wickedly. "Well, your mom did pop her head in to see what was going on, while you were under the pillow. She gave me a big thumb's up."

"No she didn't..." Kim moaned, refusing to believe it.

"Don't be surprised if we start hearing interesting noises from the master bedroom, that's all I'm sayin'."

"Shut up."

"Shut me up," Shego countered, prompting another makeout, uninterrupted until a question sprang into Kim's mind.

"Is it your turn now? Do you want me to..."

The villainess blinked in surprise; the thought hadn't even occurred to her. Shouldn't it have? It usually did... and yet. "Uh, no need. I'm..." Shego actually, genuinely smiled, "Content." The notion prompted Kim to hug her tightly, something she couldn't reciprocate since she was on top.

Kim's position reminded Shego of a question that had been crossing her mind since their last encounter. "How's your back?" she asked.

"Big bruise, no fractures. Did you go easy on me with that ambush?"

"No," Shego muttered with a grudging edge. She had in fact been going for another glowing kick, but still hadn't managed to pull that off. Perhaps it had been a total fluke, after all.

"Well don't feel bad. It's a very uncomfortable bruise, and you've made up for it nicely." Kim kissed her on the cheek as a thank you.

"So how did you escape? I smashed your nerdcom doohicky, and everything. Did you bring the goofy sidekick's rat? I shudder to think where he was hiding..."

Kim smacked Shego's shoulder. "Kimmunicator, and no I didn't."

"Kimmunicator? Conceited much?"

"Wasn't my idea, it was Wade's. Do you want to hear or not?" Shego shrugged nonchalantly as if she didn't really care whether or not Kim told her how she did it, which of course was blatently untrue. Kim took a deep breath. "Used a laser for the chains and the box, set the shark and squid against each other, and sang a high note to break the ice. I'm actually kinda proud of that one," Kim added sheepishly.

"There was air under the ice?"

Kim nodded. "It turned out not to be six feet thick after all. I'm guessing Drakken built that device himself."

"Huh," Shego grunted, wondering where the teenager had hidden the laser. "Well... while I still refuse to believe you can do anything... uh, well done. I guess." An unconvinced look from the redhead forced her to add, "No, I'm happy for you, really. Brava."

"You didn't look so happy when I escaped."

"I didn't look so happy when you tied me to Drakken as he whinged and whined," Shego growled. "I owe you for that, by the way."

"I'll just have to make it up to you..." Kim suggested as her hands began to wander.

"Not in this room, you won't. Eye for an eye, not an eyeful, princess. Next time I'll come up with something nasty. Wait and see."

Kim pouted.

Kim really pouted.

"What the hell," Shego uttered in something resembling horror. In the face before her, something so cute it was monstrous formed. The combination of curved eyebrow, pleading eye and quivering lower lip was actually making the evil villainess cringe in... apprehension. Extreme apprehension.

She couldn't look away. She didn't dare put her hands on that face; distorting it in any way would have been a crime in itself. There was only one weapon she could rely on, and she used it: "You know what? I don't think I want your face anywhere near my crotch. Ever."

Fortunately for Shego, it worked. Kim's pout dissolved in the onset of giggles. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," she eventually insisted.

"What _was_ that?"

"The Possible-patanted Puppy Dog Pout," the teen hero proudly proclaimed. "It's super effective againt otherwise-intractable foes. Except parents. Actually, my mom's managed to copy it and turn it against me in the past."

"B-both the Possible redheads are capable of... that?" Okay, maybe it _had_ been fear Shego was experiencing.

"Maybe I should get mom up here. Hit you with the double whammy until you promise not to bring up your fetish ever again."

"Jesus H. Christ," Shego whispered, not really paying attention, "There's evil that conqours the world, and there's evil that makes the world offer itself on a fucking platter." Her eyes focused on Kim. "I am never turning you to the dark side, I swear."

"You know you'd love it," Kim told her even as she cuddled the shellshocked green girl. "You'd get used to me taking you everywhere, with a leash and collar, and nothing else. Well, maybe thigh-high boots. All black leather."

"...You've actually thought about that, haven't you, cupcake."

The smirk was as wicked as the pout was cute. "I admit nothing."


	12. Hidden Blush

Shego looked down at the teenager in her arms and considered her current predicament. She was in bed (naked) with her nemesis (also naked) and the innocent little goody-two-shoes-cum-sex-bunny was trusting enough to relax on her archfoe. Her sexual education, since that's what it was turning out to be, had accelerated lately due to Drakken's increasingly frequent world domination plans. It was as if the evil in his mad genius warmed up with the weather.

There had been the pollution machine which, for some reason, had required construction in a volcanic lair. Shego's horny little princess had gone down on her for the first time after that one. The villainess fondly recalled the sound of Kim's voice as she whispered with awe, "Oh my god, you taste even sweeter than you smell!" before trying to explore her lover's entire vagina with her tongue. That was the first thing Shego had to tell her: lick the right parts the right way, and the juices will flow on their own.

Then, the space station. Space lair. Whatever. Shego never paid enough attention to what the doomsday weapon was actually supposed to do, but their location didn't stop Kim and company (even the rat had its own spacesuit) from following them into orbit and turning the weapon on the lair itself. After that one, the couple had experimented with positions. Kim enjoyed tribadism because she could get to grips with Shego's legs, of which she was apparently a big fan.

And of course, the lair under the sea. There had been no time to visit the teen hero after that one, because Drakken had gone straight to trying to eliminate Kim Possible herself once and for all. But by that point, Shego was starting to suspect Kim was letting her capture Team Possible on purpose. It was probably her idea of flirting, teasing Shego with those bondage fantasies she'd brought up earlier in their... in their...

_Okay, technically it's a relationship,_ the green girl figured, _because it's hard to interact with anyone this much and not have one, but it's not... it's not that kind of... ugh, I can't even **think** the R word? I **have** gone soft!_

At least the redhead hadn't figured that out yet, if tonight's evidence was anything to judge by. Shego had experienced angry sex before, but this was the first time she hadn't been the aggressor. Kim had turned out to be a natural at it; she'd even taken the time to explain that the only reason she wasn't smacking Shego around was because the noise would wake her parents.

The teenager had then practically ripped Shego's clothes off, groping and biting the whole way, before shoving the green girl on her back and straddling her face with the intent of suffocating her with her crotch. Thankfully Shego had made enough of an effort to mollify the girl. 69 was another of Kim's favourite positions... as long as she was on top.

A part of Shego's mind demanded revenge for the sexual 'indignities' suffered upon her tonight, but for the moment she was just going to enjoy this feeling. It's not like she hadn't already taken her revenge for the puppy dog pout. Hell, Kim had probably been just a toilet roll away from vanishing from the world forever.

A goal Shego often worked toward, but was beginning to hope she'd never realise. _Wonderful._

The villainess stroked the infuriating girl's face. The word repeated itself, this time without sarcasm. _...Wonderful._

Kim stirred, then opened her eyes and looked into Shego's. "Ready for round two?" she whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna talk?" the green girl whispered back.

"I don't think I'm done forgiving you yet."

"I did say you were fated for something nasty after the pouting incident."

"Making me spill my drink is one thing, but the whoopie cushion?"

"What can I say? I was inspired by English comedy." Shego thought through the sequence of events. "Wasn't much of a fight, though. I can understand why you'd want to hurry up and get back to your pretty-boy. Josh, I take it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, since I'm already raping one teenager, I might as well rape two. If you ever dare to see your threesome fantasy through, let me know."

"Really?" Kim couldn't believe Shego was talking about actually doing that. "You think he'd actually..."

"He's a boy. And yeah, he's cute. You've got good taste. In boys, anyway; I dunno what you were thinking when you started crushing on me."

The redhead was slient for a moment, then hesitantly asked, "You wouldn't mind if I kept dating him?"

"We both swing both ways, and sometimes a girl needs some dick. Why would I mind?"

"Because... we're..."

"Fucking isn't dating, princess. I thought we'd been over this." Shego stared quizically at her lover's face. "What, were you trying to make me jealous?"

"No!" Kim hissed a little too quickly. "I was crushing on Josh way before I started crushing on you!"

"It took you that long to go out on a first date with the kid?"

Kim squirmed in Shego's arms. "We went to a school dance last year, but... that was just a dance. This was an actual date, which you almost ruined. Not to mention nearly making me blush myself out of existence."

The villainess chose to redirect, unwilling to go through another round as the punishee. "Hey, at least I wasn't responsible for Bubblebutt Bathtime."

"Tweebs," the heroine teenager growled. "At least I got them grounded for sneaking out after bedtime. Mom was pretty miffed about them not respecting my privacy."

"She's probably hoping Josh will wean you away from me."

"Yeah, right."

"You still think she doesn't know? She must know you've started having sex. At least I can't get you pregnant. Maybe I should teach you about blowjobs. I might bring a strap-on, next time."

"You have one?" Kim asked, amazed.

"If I did, it probably got blown up in one lair or another," Shego mused, thinking of the possibilities, before smiling seductively. "I'll teach you how to make it nice and wet with your mouth before I fuck you with it." Kim wondered what it would be like to have Shego on top of her, fucking her like a man would, but the green girl continued. "And when it can't get any wetter there, I'll stick it up your tight little ass."

"Ewww."

"Oh, please. I have my limits, princess: I'll only fuck a clean, empty ass. That'll be up to you, when you're ready to try it."

Kim still grimaced at the thought of having to even consider such things. "Only if you let me do the same to you," she eventually grumbled.

"Deal," the villainess called her bluff, and enjoyed the surprised look on the teenager's face before adding, "Better a rubber dick than a real one, anyway."

"I'm afraid to ask..."

"Well, if a guy cums in your ass, it'll have to come back out at some point..."

"...Ewww!"

Shego chuckled as only a villainess can, then suddenly rolled them both over so they were facedown with her on top. "Don't worry princess, if I have my way, you'll learn to love it."

"I don't see how," Kim gasped as Shego nipped at her neck, "I mean, that's not what it's for."

"Exactly," Shego whispered in her ear as she began to bounce her pelvis against the redhead's ass. "You'll love how it makes you feel like a dirty, little, slut."

Kim couldn't help giggling at Shego's behaviour. "Are you sure you're not trying to turn me evil?"

"That's not what I'm doing," the green girl argued as a hand snaked around Kim's waist to delve between her legs. "I'm taking your innocence. I'm taking a naive, inexperienced girl and turning her into a _filthy-minded whore_."

Kim couldn't help but react to what Shego's hand was doing, and the growl that her voice had become at the end of the sentence only made it worse. "I'm a good girl," she insisted with a ragged breath.

"Not in this bed," the villainess pointed out. "Not with me. What would the world think if they knew what you got up to on nights like this, hm? What would the world's most upstanding citizens think of you, if they knew you were taking it in the ass from your archfoe and loving every minute?"

Kim didn't have an answer. She had always tried to project the image of a basic, average girl; a girl that just happened to save the world from time to time, just by being who she happened to be. She had a hard enough time imagining the world would accept her lesbian tendencies, let alone who she was indulging them with.

"That's why it's our secret, princess," Shego continued, "That's why it's only in this room. And that's why I don't mind you going out and having a normal life with whoever. But here, with me, you can be whatever you want. No judgements. No consequences."

The fervency of Kim's response surprised her. The girl twisted beneath her, fingernails digging into pale skin as she grabbed her and all but rammed her tongue down her throat.

It was only then that Shego realised that what she'd offerred was exactly what Kim Possible had always wanted; and that was when she realised... she was all too happy to give it to her.

_Okay, maybe whatever this is was doomed from the start, and the end will be as messy as it can get. But she'll be better off, and I'll get my kicks before it all goes down in flames._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making this a three-parter, a scene between each world domination attempt. In the end, I decided it would take away from what I intended to do with So The Drama.


	13. Millionaire Showdown

Kim was actually nervous about Shego showing up tonight. Was she really going to bring a strap-on? Was she really going to try and put it... in her... up her...

The teenager had dared to look up the practice on the internet, on her home computer; no way would she use the kimmunicator for something like that, not with the possibility of Wade finding out. She assumed he didn't monitor her personal computer as well, mostly because she was afraid to ask and find out for sure. In fact, she'd gotten into the habit of turning the kimmunicator off on the nights she expected Shego to visit; not that she always showed up the night after a caper, but still...

The information she'd found online had been both shocking and enlightening. The practice seemed more prevalent than she'd ever imagined. It was popular in porn, too... not that she'd actually looked, but from the number of titles mentioning the gluteal region, the boys loved that sort of thing. Why? Specifically because that's where it wasn't designed to go, like the mouth but even more so? Doesn't it hurt? Is that why they like it? Is that why some girls like it? Opinions on that sort of thing were a dime a dozen on the internet, and she doubted she could trust any of them.

The biggest plus she could find was that, with stimulation in other areas at the same time, it could provide what amounted to a 'full body orgasm' which Kim frankly feared, considering the noise she'd probably make. The biggest argument against was terribly clinical: infection. Due to how the... orifice works, you were more likely to pick something up from there than doing it the normal way.

If Kim did try... it, and liked it, and started doing it regularly... she would have one inviolable rule: never let something through the front door if it's already been through the back door. At least, not without a good wash, first. Even without the threat of bacteria... ewww.

Kim was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't know Shego had arrived until the green girl jumped on top of her. "Lost in the clouds, princess? That doesn't usually happen until after I arrive."

"I was just thinking," Kim whispered back.

"I can put an end to that for a while," Shego promised, laying flat against the girl and kissing her deeply.

Kim went along with it until the black lips (and the teeth behind them) moved to her neck. "Actually... can we try talking first?" she managed to voice. "For a change."

Shego was surprised but had no argument against it. "If you like," she agreed. She didn't get off the teenager, but she did raise her head and shoulders, supported by her elbows, and started pulling her gloves off. "That first flip at Jimmy Ding's was a total cheerleader move, wasn't it."

"Yeah..." Kim admitted, then blinked. "Wait, you've watched cheerlead?"

"I didn't recognise the move is all. Mixing that crap into your style, I can tolerate. So I'll forgive you this time, but only because Jimmy put me in a good mood before we started."

"I had no idea you were so prone to flattery. I mean, you must get it all the time, anyway."

"Yeah, well..." the villainess muttered, "Imagine having to change to a new school to protect your identity because you'd just turned green. Imagine how the kids would treat the new green girl."

"Oh." Kim could imagine it all too well. It was frequently a concern of her own. She'd been laughed at by her social peers more than once over the years, usually because of Bonnie. What she appreciated more was that her grumpy girlfriend now seemed willing to talk about it.

"You wanna know where my short temper came from? That's where. In my face or behind my back, everyone who badmouthed me soon learned to keep their fucking mouths shut. So yeah, I like the compliments." Shego sighed and shook her head, forcing the bad memories to the back of her mind. "Like the one you just gave. Wanna take my boots off for me?"

Happy for another chance to explore Shego's legs with her hands, Kim nodded. The villainess rolled off her and cocked her legs in the air just so, maximizing the curves of her calves, which the teenager appreciated if her smile was any judge. "You were trying to hint that Ron could buy you away from Drakken during that fight, weren't you?" the redhead asked as she attended to her task.

"Also why the appearance of the goon squad in round two pissed me off," Shego admitted. "But from what you said about how he was spending his money, I doubt he would have been able to afford me for long, anyway. I take it he succumbed to financially-induced insanity."

"Pretty much."

"How'd he get it, anyway?"

"Royalties from Bueno Nacho. He invented the naco."

Shego grunted, then was momentarily distracted by Kim's hand travelling all the way down her thigh. "The first two fights, you were too bouncy again. Granted, I got distracted by the buffoon's newfound wealth, the first time-"

The boots removed, Kim spread Shego's legs enough for her to get between them, then moved to unbuckle her lover's belt. "You walked right into that line, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. At least I got my own back in the second round, dropping all those canisters on you for the getaway." Shego arched her back so the belt would come off. "You only took round three seriously because we had your sidekick; so I trust you understand why I went after you both with the laser in the end."

"You don't want me getting lazy."

"Yup. a complacent Kimmie is a dead Kimmie, and you're not allowed to get yourself killed yet. Besides, I do like to play with big guns from time to time, too," she added, smirking at her own double entendre.

"Whatever happened to Operation Catastrophic Doom, anyway? Wade completely lost track of you two after Reykjavík."

"Meh, over and done with. I said from the start it was overly complicated, but he wouldn't listen. Stoppable's money was wasted in spectacular fashion, don't worry..."

"Is Drakken a millionaire?" Kim suddenly asked. "Is that how he can afford you?"

Shego nodded. "He's usually good with handling the money itself, probably because it's all just numbers. It's when the human equation is added that things start to confuse him and turns him into a tightass."

"What about you?" The redhead giggled before voicing the thought, "Are you a potential sugar momma?"

"Not from working with Drakken, but yes."

"More than Ron had?"

"I'd need more than one spectacular score to pull that off. No, I'm firmly in the millions bracket. But once you have enough, it's easy to just let it sit in the bank and grow. I even pay tax on the interest, so it's completely legit. And I woulda gotten Iceland if Drakken had pulled it off this time, but I didn't really expect..." the villainess trailed off, then gave a frustrated shrug. "Bah. The only good thing to come out of it was the henchmen that volunteered for the moonwalk. They had the time of their lives up there."

Kim's hand paused as it reached for the zipper to Shego's catsuit. "Moonwalk?"

"Don't ask," Shego insisted, curving her back again, thrusting out her bosom to encourage the teenager's hands.

Shrugging, Kim pulled the zipper down as far as it would go and pulled the fabric apart, exposing Shego's pale flesh in a narrow slash down the center of her body, almost to her navel. The redhead dipped low and ran her tongue from that sharp point up the green girl's stomach and chest, pulling again to expose her breasts before laying upon them and kissing Shego with fresh intensity.

Shego was struggling to finish getting out of her outfit, but Kim's hand making its way between said fabric and her belly forced her to still so that the hand could more easily go where it intended. Once it was there, she quickly freed an arm from a sleeve so she could return the favour, since Kim was wearing her usual sleepwear.

For a while it seemed like that was all they were going to do to each other this time, until Kim stopped kissing long enough to breathe, "I want to taste you."

Together they pulled the catsuit down to Shego's ankles; Kim didn't bother trying to get it off completely before pulling the villainess' knees apart and attacking an inner thigh. Shego writhed as the teenager quickly worked her way to her increasingly hot and wet center. Once her face was firmly planted there, Shego wrapped her legs around the lithe little body and held on for dear life as lips and tongue began to work her clit with an urgency she had never before experienced.

"Slow down, slow down!" Shego gasped the first time the climax threatened to envelop her. "Gently... gently for a while..."

Despite the hunger in the olive eyes looking up at her, Kim obeyed. The green girl remained on the cusp a moment, threatening to go over, until the lack of frenetic contact allowed the feeling to fade. For a few minutes she let Kim do nothing more than keep her engine turning over, then pulled the face between her thighs tighter into her crotch, urging things on again.

They repeated this several times over as Kim learned to read the physical queues Shego was giving her. In the end neither were sure who decided enough was enough, but the next time, Shego came, hard, and more than once. She wouldn't let the redhead free until she was sure her body had been completely exhausted; only then did she allow Kim to climb back up her body and fill her mouth with her own essence.

"That was amazing," Kim whispered when she could.

"You were amazing," Shego replied. "Oh, I needed that." Unable to form any other coherant thought at that moment, she went back to kissing the heroine until the warm, faintly buzzing aftermath faded away completely.

"You didn't bring a strap-on," Kim eventually ventured to mention.

"Haven't really had the opportunity to get a decent one," Shego explained. "Besides, you didn't seem to care for the idea so much."

"Depends on where you try to put it," the teen hero admitted with some chagrin, "But... I'd be willing to... I..." she took a calming breath. "I kinda like the idea of you... using one on me. And... I'd like to try it on you, too."

"Is that so?" Shego whispered seductively, provoking a shy smile and a nod. "My pervy little pumpkin wants to fuck me with a rubber cock, hm? Well, I'll bear that in mind."

The makeout resumed until Kim was half-asleep. Though her body complained, Shego extricated herself and dressed silently, then pulled the duvet over the heroine. She wouldn't admit she was tempted to remain with her for the rest of the night, but she did watch the girl sleep for several minutes before departing.

Maybe she should try looking for sex toys online...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a little distracted, lately... writing smidgeons at a time for Critical Drow and RWBY Oneshots... which might mean this whole redux thing getting me back into the habit might be working.


	14. Crooked Days

Kim stared out the window of her bedroom in the Lazy C ranch, unable to sleep. If she was home, she'd probably be getting a visit from a certain superpowered hottie round about now. Not that she was complaining; helping Slim and Joss for a weekend was always a fun break, even without villainous interference.

At first, Kim thought all the exercise was why she wasn't in the mood to play with herself, but the urge had begun to grow hours ago; and yet, she wasn't doing anything about it. She didn't particularly want to tend to it herself.

She wanted Shego. She needed Shego.

The redhead also worried about the fact that, if Shego did visit the Possible home tonight, she'd be all alone in the house with her mother. She was _almost_ certain the green girl wouldn't take the opportunity to try and seduce her, but...

And that was another thing. Kim was still grossed out by the incest fetish her lover seemed to have - assuming the whole thing wasn't just to tease her, she still wasn't sure - but for a while now, the fact that her mom might know about her and Shego had become less upsetting and more... exciting. It worried her that she wasn't so worried about it anymore. What was _that_ about? Was she getting to a place where she could tell her mother everything? And... everything else? Even Shego's crush, and her fantasies about...

If Shego _did_ seduce her mother tonight, how upset about it would she really be?

_That would be a heck of a thing to walk in on, wouldn't it?_ Kim considered. _Mom going wild with Shego's face between her thighs. Perhaps I'd need the strap-on to use on Shego from behind, because she sure wouldn't stop just because I show up. Or they could be the other way round, so I can straddle Shego's face while mom... and then dad can do mom at the same time too. If he didn't have a heart attack, first. Yeah, not something to surprise him with. Mom would have to get him used to the idea..._ Kim couldn't help giggling at how such a conversation would go, but he was the one who always said anything was possible for a Possible.

Kim's mood sobered. _Even group sex with family? Where would it go from there? Is it a slippery slope into incest and tweeb abuse and whatever other sexual depravity we could come up with? How could I go on saving the world and defeating villains when I'm being such a perv behind closed doors? Or even just in my own mind?_

Kim's worries were interrupted by a light she first mistook for a flare. It soared up into the sky from somewhere behind the barns and then popped, just like...

_Shego's glow!_ the teenager realised, and was opening her window to jump out and find her before remembering that this wasn't her bedroom. Their agreed-upon neutral ground was far away from here. Perhaps it would be safer to wait until they returned home tomorrow...

With a snort that epitomized the concept of 'not likely', Kim quickly shuffled her shoes onto her feet, jumped out the window and jogged over to the barns.

The buildings themselves were still locked up tight, so the redhead explored around them. When she found nothing, she went around again, hissing the green girl's name at regular intervals. It wasn't until the snigger that she considered looking up, but by then it was too late. Shego dropped off the barn roof and onto Kim, slamming her onto her back.

"Nngh... Shego... that hurt..."

"Well, d'oy," the villainess replied as she positioned herself atop the teen, "This isn't your bedroom, princess. It's a vacation, right? An opportunity to get wild, noisy, down and dirty."

The predatory grin on the green girl's face both aroused and unnerved Kim. "Wh... out here?"

"Well, not _here,_ " Shego admitted, before grabbing Kim by the hair and forcing a rough kiss upon the girl before somersaulting off. "Catch me if you can, princess!" the villainess challenged, before sprinting away from the ranch buildings.

Kim rolled onto her hands and toes and took off after her.

The chase got their blood pumping. There was something terribly cathartic about dashing across the prairie in the moonlight. Shego would occasionally toss a glance behind to check on her pursuer's progress, and Kim had never seen her face more full of honest laughter and delight... but she sure wasn't making it easy to keep up. The teen hero didn't have the breath to spare in order to ask Shego where she was leading them, but soon realised they were headed for the river.

Kim could hear the running water when Shego suddenly dropped out of sight. Slowing, the redhead called out her name questioningly, only to be tugged off-balance. The pair ended up grappling with each other as they rolled down the riverbank, but they stopped short of ending up in the water.

Due to the ongoing struggle, it took a moment for Kim to realise that they were lying on a bunch of blankets and pillows.

"You like?" Shego asked cheekily as her opponent stopped struggling beneath her to take in her surroundings. The look in Kim's eyes suggested what she was opening her mouth to say, but the villainess clapped a hand over it before she could speak. "Uh-uh, cupcake. First we fight."

Kim pulled the hand off her mouth and asked, "Do we have to?"

"Call me crazy, but swiping at you on horseback just isn't the same."

Kim thought about it a moment, then agreed, "Fair enough," her lips twisting into the grin Shego recognised as her 'cat who got the canary' look. A second too late, she realised the heroine still had a hand around her wrist and she was off-balance, having sacrificed her leverage by silencing the girl beneath her. Then she was flying through the air, thrown clear of the blankets and pillows.

Barely managing a roll as she hit the ground, she got to her feet at the same time as Kim, who struck a combative pose before leaping at her, and the bout began in earnest.

It wasn't quite like their usual fights. Kim had no doubt that Shego tried to kill her during those - or, more accurately, attacked her in a potentially fatal fashion if Kim couldn't hold her own against the villainess - but that was the job. This was purely for fun. Foreplay. Shego's glow kept coming and going, perhaps because she couldn't maintain the grumpy emotional state it often seemed to require, or maybe just because she was trying to keep things interesting without actually hurting her princess.

It went on for some time, until one charged into the other and they both ended up in the river.

The shock of the cool water on their hot, sweaty bodies gave them both pause, before Kim pounced on Shego with a far more playful attack, wrapping her legs around the green girl's waist and knocking her underwater. Shego, of course, pulled Kim under with her.

When they came up, it wasn't for air. The kiss started passionately, but as it went on it became more sedate and erotic. The struggle was over and the joining had begun.

"We should get out," Kim gasped, "Or take our clothes off, or both."

"Hold on tight, princess," Shego replied, and the teenager wrapped herself tightly around the green girl as she carried her back towards the blankets, nibbling on her neck the whole way.

Kim got naked a lot faster than Shego, wearing only four loose articles of clothing, but she helped Shego out of her catsuit in short order before they collapsed in each other's arms on the makeshift bed the villainess had prepared for the occasion. For the next couple of hours, the only evidence of a world beyond it was the sound of the river gurgling past. Like moon and tide, their passion waxed and waned, crested then ebbed only to rise again... finally, deliciously, unrestrained.

It was as close to heaven as either of them had ever come.

Shego could have been satisfied with how things were going, but this time she'd brought the icing on the cake. During the next lull in their lovemaking, she pulled it from under the smattering of pillows and dangled it over Kim's nose by its straps.

"I thought it would be bigger," the teenager admitted.

"They come in all kinds of shapes and sizes. And colours." Shego chuckled. "The wonders of silicone."

"Not green?"

"I'm willing to admit black is sexier... in this particular instance. I'm mostly green already. This is like... accessorizing."

Kim reached up and touched the synthetic penis. Held it until Shego relinquished her grip on the straps to which it was attatched, then explored its entire surface with her hands. It was more realistic than she expected, and only six or seven inches long. She looked up into the green girl's amused face and asked, "Did you get the starter strap-on, or something?"

"Should I have chosen the nine-incher, then?" Shego asked with a disbelieving look, before grinning. "You dirty little cock-slut."

Kim threatened to whack Shego over the head with the silicone phallus, but the latter managed to grab it in her teeth first, before managing to alter her grip and give the end of it a noisy suck. The redhead burst into a fit of giggles at the combination of sight and sound. Half her mind was declaring that it was just so silly, while the other insisted it was hot as hell; so her desire rose even as she laughed. "What are you going to do with it?" she finally asked.

"What do you want?" Shego shot back.

"Put it on."

"...Are you sure?"

Kim nodded, biting her lip as she sent a hand back between her legs to play with the fresh wetness that was starting there.

Shego's last doubt was removed by the look on Kim's face. The hot little minx was ready and waiting for it, and the villainess was happy to oblige. Her hands were actually trembling as she donned the fake cock and tightened the straps across her hips and thighs. Even as she did so, Kim curled forward and started licking and sucking on it. Shego resisted the urge to grab her head and fuck her mouth, letting her explore it with her tongue instead. Then the teenager lay back down and spread her legs.

Shego paused to grab the nearest pillow and roll Kim's weight off her ass long enough to slide it underneath. She couldn't help but lean down and kiss the teenager first, keen to express her gratitude. Then she was upright again, teasing Kim with the tip of the dildo, making sure it was nice and wet before...

Slowly sliding it's entire length into her.

Kim gasped, moaned, and gasped again as her body twitched involuntarily at the invasion, but Shego gripped her thighs tightly until she was done, her eyes on her lover's face the whole time. She relented only when her own thighs were flush against the redhead's, who was now panting from the new sensation of being filled and stretched.

"Just relax, princess," Shego breathed, the other end of the dildo applying a constant pressure against her clit, "The more relaxed you are, the easier it will be. I'll stay right here until you're ready."

The heroine squirmed experimentally, gasping and grunting and... squeaking? But she finally managed to articulate, "Don't wait."

"I don't wanna hurt you, Kimmie."

"Shego." The villainess shivered involuntarily at the sound of Kim's voice; all this time and she'd never before heard it used to suggest she was in big, big trouble. "Shut up and fuck me, please and thankyou."

The green girl's eyes went almost as wide as her jaw went slack. Little miss goody two-shoes had finally dropped the F-bomb... and come to think of it, her timing couldn't have been more perfect. Despite already being buried to the hilt in the girl, she shoved her hips forward again, provoking another gasp. Then she slowly slid out until just the head of the cock remained, before fulfilling the redhead's request.

Shego took it slow at first, despite Kim's initial insistence, assessing her reactions before picking up the pace. At first she'd had to hold the base of the dildo as she pulled outward, but soon Kim was wet and relaxed enough to slide back and forth without aid; pehaps the design of the strap-on was also a factor. Shego was soon thrusting away with casual abandon, her eyes locked on Kim's face, hypnotized by the girl's behaviour, compelled to make this experience as incredible as she possibly could.

Kim was getting increasingly loud, the occasional "Oh, fuck!" punctuating her less articulate exclamations. It drove Shego to increase her efforts, which in turn set Kim off to greater heights, until...

Shego timed her final thrusts with each pulse of Kim's orgasm, the teenager's whole body responding, her voice a staccato from the back of her throat before collapsing, her heavy breath the only evidence that she hadn't passed out afterwards. Her eyes opening halfway, she weakly reached up to the villainess as she mumbled, "C'mere..."

Kim's body twitched at the silicone cock's change in angle as Shego fell upon her, kissing the girl she'd just made love to as if it was her last chance. Kim welcomed every second of it; in fact it continued until they noticed the eastern sky was starting to brighten.

The redhead let out a prolonged exhalation as Shego gently slid out of her. "I am gonna be so sore..." she realised.

"I did warn you," Shego pointed out with a somewhat awed grin. Apparently her brain was still processing recent events.

"It was worth it. I loved every moment. You were amazing." Kim slowly sat up to kiss the villainess again. "I wish we could stay here all day."

"Me too," Shego admitted.

"Do you want me to..."

"No need cupcake. No time, either." Shego started undoing the straps. Her desires had been completely sated by satisfying Kim's, another aspect of their lovemaking she was still getting used to.

"Stay for the dawn, at least."

Shego was hesitant. "Don't farmers get up at dawn? Your, uh..."

"Uncle, and cousin. They won't come here. I'll just say I woke early and went for a run. Or a swim. Think the clothes are dry?" Kim asked with a giggle.

"Damp. At least you're not too far from a change of clothes." Free of the strap-on, Shego tossed it onto a free pillow and lay beside the teenager, who immediately snuggled up to her, prompting more kissing. And touching. Despite their both being completely sated, the need for physical contact was as strong as ever.

They only stopped to watch the dawn.

"The kid... your cousin... seems she's got some of your mojo."

"She was my biggest fan until yesterday."

"Why until yesterday?"

Kim smirked, a reasonable facsimile of Shego's. "I've been replaced by Ron."

"The doofus?" Shego couldn't understand it. "Did she take a whack to the head or something?"

"Ron's a hero because he's still my sidekick despite being afraid of practically everything. Frankly, I'm glad. Her obsession with me was a little creepy." Kim thought things over, then chose to add, "She's got a high opinion of you, though. And her bed linen is in your colours." A frown. "Maybe I should worry."

Shego sniggered. "Don't worry, princess, I'm still crushing on your mom. Your cousin can wait until she hits puberty."

"Mom was home alone, tonight. I was worried you'd gone to Middleton instead..."

"Huh. Well... damn." It was a half-hearted exclamation. Shego wouldn't have changed a thing about tonight even if she could.

Kim took a breath, then admitted, "I've... I've been thinking about telling her. About us."

"Set up some cameras first," the villainess insisted with a smile, "I wanna see how that goes."

"You would," Kim answered playfully, adding a pinch for emphasis. Shego pinched right back. A relaxed scuffle broke out, complete with nibbles and kisses, until it really was time to go.

It wasn't until much later in the day that Shego considered what Kim's willingness to tell her mother about them might mean. Or how she felt about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making you wait. This whole process is an attempt to get me writing again in general, and I've recently been distracted by some Critical Drow inspiration...


	15. Sick Day (parts 1 & 2)

Kim was just getting as comfy in bed as she could when her phone rang. She was tempted to ignore it, considering her current state, but in the end the answering machine was only for when she wasn't there. She couldn't not pick up, so she blew her stuffy nose first, hoping (futilely) that it would at least temporarly improve her conversational capabilities.

"Hewwo?"

"You gabe me your sdubid gold," a familiar and exceedingly grumpy voice intoned.

"Sh-ego?" Mucus made Kim split the name in two. "Whad?"

"You gabe me your gold! Gold!"

_Oh, I gave her my cold._ "You asged for id, you know."

"Did nod!"

"You wouldn'd led me gover my nose," the heroine pointed out.

"Thad doesn'd mean you had do sneeze in my face!"

"No one do blame bud yourself. Id was you who sed off deh sbringlers-"

"Waid, whad?" Shego interrupted. "Springlers?"

"Spuh... rin _k_... lers?" Pronouncing the k was uncomfortable, but Kim could do anything, even that.

"Oh, springlers. Righd."

"My poind is, soaging me in gold wader was your fauld, so don'd gomblain do me." She took a breath with her mouth before continuing. "Besides, you bassed id on do Ron."

"I did? Hah-" the green girl's snicker was interrupted by a bout of coughing.

Kim waited for it to end before continuing, "He was going on aboud never gedding sig and his body being a 'fordress of immunidy' undil you blew your nose ad him."

"Oh, yeah, when he was sdealing bag deh ray eggs thing." The villainess still sounded grumpy, but also slightly mollified now. "Well, good. I'll dayge whad revenge I gan ged. Maybe id mudaded in my body do bead deh fordress."

The redhead blinked several times. "...Didn'd ged a word of thad."

"Huh? Whad aboud your dad? You gave him your gold doo?"

"No, nod my dad," the redhead whined, which didn't help her sinuses at all. "Gagh... whad was deh lasd thing you said?"

"I was sayind..." Shego stopped to noisily blow her nose. Kim grimaced; she could hear the gooey ickiness through the phone. "Ugh... green girl geds gold, gold geds sdronger in green girl, green girl gives buffoon sdronger gold."

"You thing so?" Kim hoped Shego's mutated strain of the cold, if that's what it was, wouldn't override the one she already had and make her even worse, since she'd already been with Ron after the villainess infected him.

"Brobably." Shego's voice became uncertain. "So... how'd you ged sig in the firsd blace?"

"The dweebs."

"Oh, gread. I guess they god me bag for when they dried do lasso me."

"I dunno, dis seems lige overgill for jusd d... thad." Kim paused, sniffling, then asked, "Were you worried aboud me?"

Incoherant grumbling came down the line before a muttered, "Maybe a liddle." Shego quickly followed up with, "I jusd figured maybe you god a gold afder we wend indo deh river..."

Kim couldn't help smiling at the memory. "Shego... even if I had, id would sdill be deh besd nighd of my life."

"Yeah?" The villainess sounded genuinely pleased.

"Yeah."

"Kimberly Anne," the voice of Kim's mother called harshly up the stairs, "Are you on the phone? Go to bed!"

"I am, mom," the teenager assured her, turning out her light.

"She sounds bissed," Shego noticed.

"You heard, huh? She's nod habby I wend on a mission while I was sig... oh boy," the teenager suddenly gasped, "I hobe she didn'd hear me say your name."

"You didn'd dell her, yed?"

"Aboud us? No. A pard of me wands do, bud..."

"You worry aboud how she'll reag... rea... reaACHOO! Ugh."

Kim chose not to try and correct her. "Gesundheid."

"Thangs."

"I'm gonna hang ub. We both need resd."

"Ogay. Wand me do visid when we're bedder?"

"Absoludely."

"Nighd, Gimmie. Uh, brincess. Gubgage. Whadever."

Kim tried to giggle, but the phlem made her choke instead. "Nighd," she managed before hanging up.

_She was worried about me,_ Kim thought as she settled down. _And it was her idea to take the truce beyond this room... oh god, I didn't tell her about Joss. Well... it can wait._ Instead she wondered what her relationship with Shego was evolving into, and why she wasn't ready to tell mom about them, despite the urge to do so. Something to do with how she went about it. What was she supposed to say?

* * *

Shego only took off her gloves and boots before slipping into bed with Kim, apparently something that had to be done as fast as possible. As was the kissing. "You know, I'm kinda disappointed," Shego murmured, "My body can do an assortment of amazing things, yet it can't handle a cold any better than anyone else."

"You're Shego, not Supergo," Kim teased before planting a kiss on the tip of the green girl's nose. "Oh, I might as well tell you, since the thing got smashed anyway. Guess what Ray X was supposed to do?"

"What?"

"Cure the common cold."

"Well... isn't that ironic," Shego said as neutrally as she could.

Kim nodded in agreement, also straight-faced. "It is. Very ironic."

The heroine broke first, but the villainess quickly joined the gigglefest. More kissing followed, until Kim decided to ask, "You didn't bring it with you?"

"Wha? Oh, the... no, I'm... not really up to it, tonight..."

The teenager quickly kissed Shego again before saying, "I'm not complaining. I just want to try using it on you sometime."

"I'd like that," the green girl's smile faltered as she continued, "But tonight... I just wanted... uh..."

"To cuddle?" Kim asked with a wicked grin.

"Gah, I _have_ gone soft," Shego hissed with surprising vehemence.

"Hey..." Kim stroked her cheek to ease her temper, "You can be as big a softie as you want. Like you told me. No judgement here." Another kiss, and Shego pulled her against her body as it expanded into a full makeout session.

"Why didn't you have us all locked up?" the villainess eventually asked. "Drakken and Killigan were sick too, it woulda been easy..."

"It just didn't seem fair... and after the carpet thing, I'd say the tweebs are even with you now, by the way." Kim allowed her lover to grumble for a moment before continuing. "But, I mean, all I was supposed to do was keep Ray X out of your hands. Besides, if you guys are calling a _temp agency_ for backup..."

"He wasn't too bad, actually, for someone with no previous villian experience. He organised the office, captured the twins and the rat..."

"Well, I think we managed to scare him off," Kim told her, referring to herself and the tweebs.

"Oh, well, great," Shego deadpanned, "Now he'll probably go back to becoming a lawyer."

"Oh. Uh... maybe we were too harsh."

"Maybe."

More making out, with both of them thinking they could get used to having all their conversations like this.

"There's something else I should probably tell you," Kim admitted, this time with serious concern. "I think Joss knows what we did that night."

"Did she follow us? I never got the feeling that we were being watched."

The teenager shook her head. "She wouldn't have needed to. Uncle Slim has a satellite in geosynchronous orbit to keep an eye on the whole ranch. I think she used that."

"How do you know..."

"Well... she was acting wierd. The whole day, until we left I mean, she couldn't look me in the eye, and she was... distant. With me, only me."

"Maybe she's got a crush on your sidekick and wants to steal him away from you," Shego sniggered.

"I wondered about that too, actually. But then at lunch, uncle Slim mentioned the satellite. It has thermal imaging, and he records everything at night in case of thieves or predators. He said that a glitch in that night's recording had... cut it short. And Joss was trying not to blush for that whole conversation."

"Well, at least she's covering your ass. Maybe she just needs to get used to the idea."

"Y'think?"

"She's stuck in the middle of nowhere, life must be pretty dull," the green girl reasoned. "Finding out your hero's getting it on with her archfoe must be quite a shock." She watched Kim think it over. "Maybe that's what the problem is. Telling someone you like girls is one thing. Telling them you're with me is another."

"Not in my mind," Kim immediately repugned.

"And not in this room," Shego continued, "But out there, in the real world? They might even lock you up for fucking the enemy. How do you think the head of Global Justice would react?"

"She's a hot older woman," Kim pointed out. "You'd probably like her too."

"Hm, seduce and blackmail her. Nice thinking, princess. I guess I'm turning you evil, after all."

Kim snuggled closer. "Just because I'm a do-gooder doesn't mean I'm a think-gooder. I've thought about being bad. Evil. I've wanted to seriously hurt Bonnie more than once over the years, just because I know how. I've even thought about how I'd take over the world."

"If anyone could..." Shego trailed off, refusing to voice the heroine's family motto. Instead of hearing it from the redhead's lips as she expected, she bore witness to a monologue.

"Sometimes I think all I'd do is replace the world's leaders. Politics, industry, military... all the ego and self-interest, the corruption, the lack of accountability. I'd like to clean up the world, cure the ills of society, reorganise the economy. I'm sure I could get it all done if I put my mind to it, I just... I just wish it wouldn't be necessary. That things would sort themselves out regardless."

"Maybe they will," Shego whispered. "Or maybe someone else will take over the world. There'd be a new world order whichever way it goes. Maybe there should be a third world war, an end to this flawed civilisation, so that when it's all burned down we can start again from scratch. Wouldn't even be the first time."

"But it's the first time we've come so far. If civilisation ends, will anyone remember we walked on the moon? What would they have to strive for if they're too busy just trying to survive?"

"People are still doing just that, right now, in the worst parts of the world. And no matter how remote the region, or how out of touch the tribe, you can bet that even they've heard that man has walked on the moon. Even if they don't understand how, they know it can be done. And why was it done in the first place? Science? Or boasting rights in the cold war?"

"Both, I suppose. Each used the other, really, didn't they? But it got done, regardless. I just wish..."

"Purer motives. Not having to work the system."

"Yeah."

Shego's inner realist would only bring the teenager down, so she decided the conversation had been this deep for long enough. It was certainly a surprise to have such a conversation with her nemesis at all. She squeezed the girl in her arms. "So, what other bad thoughts have you had? Admitted your mom's hot, yet?"

"Yeees," Kim grudgingly admitted, "And... I've imagined, the two of you..."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed the show; but you always join in, in mine."

"I'm not surprised." Kim suspected Shego was a hair's breadth from going into detail, so she twisted around and kept her lover's mouth too busy to do so. The kissing continued until their lips were sore from the constant abuse.

"Stay with me, tonight," Kim pleaded.

"Kimmie..."

"Just until dawn, at least."

"...Okay."

The heroine didn't take long to fall asleep in the villainess' arms.

Shego didn't sleep at all. She just watched Kim; observed her slow, steady breathing; stared at the small smile on her face. _Comfort,_ it told her. _Contentment._ And that's what Shego had come for tonight. That's why she'd stayed. In a way, she felt like she could stay like this forever... except that would mean Kim wouldn't be allowed to wake up.

_That's not it, is it,_ she thought to herself. _You could spend all your nights like this. Every one. Falling asleep together, waking together, for the rest of my life. Together forever. Doy... I am so screwed._

So Shego lay there, with the girl she loved sleeping in her arms, and very quietly started to freak out.


	16. The Truth Hurts

"My hair is... red."

Kim lay in bed, testing herself every minute. Wade had said this was only supposed to last for about a day, but her inability to tell even a white lie was still strong. Normally the villainess wouldn't show up until tomorrow night at least, but since their brief encounter had occurred early this morning, Kim feared the worst. Considering how her day had been, Shego was bound to visit while she still had an edge over her, whether she knew it or not.

"My hair is... red. Ugh."

She had beeped the child genius before (his) bedtime to question him about her sitch, but the best he'd come up with was the theory that, since she was such an honest person already, it would taking at least twenty-four hours for the relevant inhibitors in her brain to kick back in. Kim didn't bother informing him that there was a difference between blurting out the truth, and being economical with it according to the social situation; it was a concept that boys rarely seemed to understand.

"My hair is... red. Shoot!"

"What's the deal with the red hair, Kimmie?" a voice quietly asked from the window.

"I'm checking to see if Drakken's truth ray has worn off yet," the redhead spouted involuntarily before slapping both hands over her mouth.

"Oh, reeaally," Shego drawled as she sauntered over to the bed. "How do you feel about answering a few questions?"

"Mm m-mm mm."

Shego leaned over and pulled Kim's hands away from her face. "What was that?"

"I'm dreading it," Kim whined.

"I'll start with a few easy ones. Let's see..." Releasing the girl, the villainess tapped her chin as if she hadn't already come up with something to start with. "How naked do you want me right now?"

"Completely," Kim answered with surprise, silently hoping this line of questioning was all Shego intended with under current circumstances.

"And I guess you want to wear this, tonight?" Shego asked, pulling the strap-on out from behind her back and holding it up for the teenager to see.

"Totally."

"So tell me, Kimmie," the green girl continued as she dropped the dildo on the bed and began to undress, "Do you think I'm the hottest girl you've ever met?"

"Yes."

"The hottest girl you've ever fought?"

"Yes."

"The hottest girl who's ever tried to kill you?"

"Yes," Kim answered automatically before raising an eyebrow. "Laying it on a little thick, aren't you, Shego?"

"Yes," came the response, and the redhead couldn't suppress an amused snort before the green girl continued. "If a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, does it make a sound?"

"Theoretically, yes."

Shego paused, a boot in her hands. "Seriously? You had to put the 'theoretically' in there?"

"I did," Kim nodded. "According to physics it _does_ make a sound, but since someone would have to be there to hear it in order to actually prove it, it kinda has to remain unconfirmed."

"Something like the omnipotence paradox, huh? God creating a rock he can't lift?"

"Yeah." Kim watched as the catsuit began its journey down Shego's body. "I'm surprised you know that one."

"I am a college graduate, thank you very much," Shego pointed out imperiously.

"Unlike your employer."

"How'd' ya find _that_ out?"

"Dad said he dropped out. They went to the same univerity."

Shego grinned at the opportunity for future mockery. "I'll have to bug him about that sometime."

"Your sass was in fine form today," Kim said as the naked green girl slid under the covers with her.

"You missed the first bit. When Doctor Wong said Drakken made no sense to her, I said, 'Welcome to my life.'" Shego smirked before giving Kim a disapproving glare. "You dunked me in arctic waters because I drenched you while we were stealing Ray X, didn't you?"

"I did... um. Sorry."

"Meh, can't blame ya," the villainess admitted with a shrug before sliding closer so Kimmie was well within reach. "When I was coming at you blade-first, you could tell I was aiming for a foot or ankle, right?"

"Yes..." A small sigh interrupted Kim as Shego's hands began to explore her skin. "And I'll freely admit, you had me scared for a split second. If it hadn't been for the adrenaline rush I might not have avoided it."

"Well, you did tell me to bring it. And when I did, you turned around and gave it right back. I'm proud of you, pumpkin." The villainess illustrated this by moving a hand to a more sensitive spot, which Kim seemed to appreciate.

"If you can use your ice skates as lethal weapons, so can I. Considering how long that jump took, I knew you'd get out of the way in time."

"Yeah, well... I guess I can admit I was worried then, too. For _half_ a split second," Shego quickly added, though in fact it had been closer to twice the time than half.

The redhead didn't press the issue. "That last kick of yours was really something. I didn't know you could do the splits at all, let alone in that outfit."

"You liked that, didja? I was worried you'd lose concentration with my legs waving about in front of your face."

"I did like it, and it was the fact that your legs were pointing in opposite directions that nearly distracted me. I'm pretty sure you're not double-jointed, but I've heard good things about bedding a contortionist..."

"They're all true," the green girl told her with a wicked smirk, then shuffled even closer to increase the amount of contact between their bodies. "I do enjoy dancing with you, Kimmie."

"Me too. Maybe we could even try the real thing sometime."

"I can picture it now," Shego moaned, her breath on Kim's lips, "The two of us cutting loose on the dancefloor of some lesbian nightclub, until we end up trying to kick each others' asses out of habit, until the police show up and try to arrest us both."

She kissed the smile when it arrived on the redhead's face, and didn't stop for some time.

When Shego decided she was suitably warmed up, she took her hand from between Kim's legs and grabbed the strap-on. "Want me to put this on you?"

"Yes, please and thankyou," the teenager panted. Her shirt already having been pulled off of her sometime in the past hour, she scooted out of her sweatpants in two seconds flat and watched her lover replace them with the sex toy before fiddling with the straps and buckles.

As she worked, the villainess noncholantly asked, "So how was your day while under sway of the truth ray?"

"I sabotaged my chance to be on the cover of Spirit Squad Weekly and embarrassed myself in front of Bonnie and the rest of the team by talking about my crush on Bobby Johnson, my cuddle buddy collection, and the fact that I pick my nose when no one's looking, and to top it all off, I nearly ruined my dad's career." The heroine took a deep breath before whining, "Sheeegooo..."

The villainess ignored the complaint, focusing on the only thing in that litany of high school and family foolishness that was important. "Who's this Bobby-dick, now?"

"He just moved from Upperton, but I might only be interested in him because he asked Bonnie out first..." Kim sighed in exhasperation.

"Uh-huh. What happened to the pretty-boy?"

"Josh? I kinda lost interest in him."

"That's 'kinda' vague from someone with your altered brainwaves, Kimmie."

"I can't really explain it. He's just... no big, anymore."

"I'll assume that's not a pun."

"No, I've no idea what his penis is like," Kim deadpanned, making it hard for Shego to tell whether it really was a joke or just the truth. With the strap-on all strapped in, the teenager took the silicone cock in hand and wiggled it around a bit. "I like where it's positioned," she giggled, since the flatter end of the fake phallus was directly over her clit.

"By design," Shego muttered, staring at Kim's face instead of the sex toy. The urge to blurt out the question on her mind proved too strong to resist, despite the potential consequences. "Did you lose interest in Josh because of me?"

"Probably," Kim blurted back, then stared at the green girl with a hurt expression. "That's not fair..."

"Remember who you're talking to," the villainess growled. She wasn't exactly happy about it herself, but she continued regardless. "Why only probably?"

The redhead cringed even as she answered. "Because I'm not absolutely sure. I thought I might be a fulltime lesbian, until Bobby - if it's not just because of Bonnie - then I figured it's because of how intense things have been getting between us, lately. I've pretty much been raised to be monogomous, so... probably."

"Yeah," Shego groaned, "I've been noticing how intense things have been getting, too."

"You don't sound happy about that," Kim noticed.

"Son't get me wrong, I'm loving our chemistry; but this was supposed to be just for fun, Kimmie. Even when we started fooling around, it was just..." she trailed off, then huffed. "Maybe we've been having too much fun."

"You really think that's possible?"

Shego glanced at the teenager, but apparently no pun had been intended. "First time for everything," she eventually grumbled.

"C'mere."

The villainess tried to resist the younger girl's efforts to gather her into her arms, but the combination of her lithe, naked body and the look in her eyes overpowered her. The kiss was passionate and intense, drawing her in, turning her on more than what Kim's hands had been doing beforehand. She didn't realise her princess had pulled her down on top of her until she felt the shaft of the silicone cock against her ass.

Shego's resolve wavered, then fled entirely. Despite all good sense, she wanted this.

She was wet enough, the dildo small enough, for her not to have to lubricate it first. She straddled Kim, reached down and angled the thing so she could impale herself upon it. She wriggled a bit once it was all the way in, knowing what it would do to her lover's clit; then she slowly started rocking.

Sometimes Shego leaned forward, her hands on Kim's pert little breasts, her hair hanging all the way down to the entranced teenager's face. Others, she leaned back to the point that, from her lover's perspective, her breasts were the highest points of her body. She felt Kim's fingernails draw red lines down her stomach and across her thighs, and it made her ride the girl a little harder. The bedsprings began to make their rythmic protest, and the villainess took care not to get too rough with her gyrations in case they woke any other inhabitants of the house.

Once Kim had started moving beneath her, they both lost track of time until Shego felt her climax approaching. Leaning forward again, she grabbed Kim by her hair and stared into her eyes. The opportunity to fuck with abandon had been beautiful, but there was something to be said for being forced to restrain yourself. The redhead had to see into her eyes, see what she was feeling when she came.

From the look on her face, Kim saw just fine.

Shego collapsed, her mouth attacking the teenager's even as the dildo couldn't maintain the angle and practically popped out of her, provoking a muffled squeal of amusement from Kim even as Shego's tongue invaded her mouth. The green girl rubbed herself against Kim's belly, and she could feel the warm wet trail on her skin.

Their passion cooled, and the heroine held the face of the villainess as the kissing paused so they could look into each other once more.

"I love you, Shego," Kim breathed.

"Oh, princess," Shego whispered, "We are so screwed. I love you too."


	17. Emotion Steal

Kim was on Shego as soon as she came through the window, hugging and kissing like there was no tomorrow. The green girl expected to fight against her initial instinct to try and remove the human limpet, only to find herself responding enthusiastically instead. The little minx kept provoking surprising (and occasionally, disturbing) behaviour in her.

"How's your chest?" the redhead eventually asked, sliding a hand down from Shego's throat and between her breasts. "Do I need to kiss anything better?"

"I'm fine," the villainess scoffed. "The only reason I'm not mad at you for that swing kick is because I saw your face the moment you realised you were gonna hit." _Wait a minute, I woulda been mad?_

"Sorry if it hurt."

"...Part of the job."

Kim hugged Shego, then teased, "Did you not see me coming or were you just too slow?"

"I lost track of you while I was dodging my own glow, thank you very much."

"Serves you right for the rapid fire barrage," the teenager admonished while pulling her by her hips to the bed. "Besides, you recovered well enough."

Shego shrugged between letting her belt drop to the floor and pulling off her gloves. "I took the opportunity to hit you where it hurts: your wardrobe."

"Yeah, the stains won't come out. You're evil."

"Mission accomplished, then. It's about time you changed your outfit anyway."

"Actually," the teen hero smugly informed the villainess, "Club Banana is still selling my mission outfit."

"Not if I burn it down, it isn't," Shego grumbled.

"Don't you dare." Kim smacked what she was currently fondling, which caused Shego to growl and bite her neck in appreciation. "Oh my god, did you like that?"

"What can I say? Sometimes I like it rough."

Kim responded by smacking it again, and was amazed by Shego's squeal - she actually _squealed_ \- in pleasure. "Okay, not doing that again," Kim whispered, "Not if you can't keep it down."

"Should I bring a ball gag, next?"

That statement, and the smirk on the green girl's lips as she said it, was enough for Kim to pull the woman down on top of her and make sure her mouth was too busy to say anything else for a good long while.

* * *

"Okay, so," Shego sighed as the young redhead settled in her arms, "I love you. We've established that, right?"

"Yeah..." Kim murmured sleepily.

"And after coming out and admitting as much, I'm bound to be less inclined to try and kill you, right?"

"I've been wondering about that, actually."

"I've been _worrying_ about that."

The teenager's eyes opened. She found it hard to believe Shego worried about hurting her. "Really?"

"Hell, yeah. It's my job to smack you around, which I've enjoyed since... pretty much the start. Choosing Drakken was for the money. Not killing you is for fun." Shego sighed as she tried to organize her thoughts. "So, I'm sitting behind the wheel of the cyber-robotic doom-vee version two, while the cousins Lipsky are arguing over who gets to blast you. I see you talking to your friends and your tech nerd, and I think, 'She's gonna come up with a plan while these two idiots argue.' A year ago, I would have snatched the control and blasted you ASAP."

Kim considered that. "Sooo you waited until I was ready?"

"No, I waited until I couldn't stand listening to those whining morons anymore. You just happened to be ready by then."

"Oh." Kim didn't sound too impressed by that. Apparently Shego was worried that being in love was interfering with her job...

"That's not even the point. The mood I was in by then, after having to put up with Drew's usual incompetence, Ed's sexist bullshit, and the whole family bonding thing... on one hand, I was wondering how you were going to save the day this time. On the other... a part of me was kinda hoping to crush you, once and for all."

Kim tried not to be unnerved by her lover's admission, but she couldn't help it. "That's just... you being you, isn't it?"

"Pretty much. If it's any consolation, the... nicer parts of me weren't too happy about it. I might've felt a glimmer of guilt, at some point... afterward. Briefly."

"Well... as long as you don't let the worst part of you do something you'll regret-"

"Wasn't the worst part," Shego admitted before her good sense could stop her.

"Huh?"

The villainess winced, but she'd apparently decided to be completely open and honest with Kim. "If you play the hero, you gotta be prepared for the consequences if you fail. That's just the way it is... for heroes, not villains. We'll break however many eggs it takes to make the omelette, and my omelette is defeating you, once and for all, even if it kills you. Or me, probably. But the _worst_ part of me doesn't just want to kill you, it wants to _destroy_ you. _Ruin_ you. Make you suffer."

Shego waited for that to sink in, but her lover didn't seem to have a response. "You don't have that in you," she chose to point out. "At least, not yet. Life hasn't fucked you over, and if you're really, _really_ lucky, it never will. Me, I learned how to hate after the comet, and... I went through hell. Almost literally. It's not something you can come back from, unchanged. You don't..." she huffed as she tried to figure out how to continue the metaphor without spilling everything, "You don't crawl out the far side of hell without a monster in your head."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kim asked in a small voice.

"Maybe." _Probably._ "Someday." _Far, far away._

They lay together in silence for a while as the redhead thought things over. Then she asked, "Do you enjoy... do you get off on hurting me?"

"Huh?" the green girl deadpanned.

"Well, this started with the fighting. And you want to... do my ass." Kim wriggled it against Shego's hips a moment. "Maybe you're into hurting me. Whichever way. Maybe I like hurting you back. Maybe I like it when you hurt me, and that's why I wonder what it would be like to let you... well, hurt me in that specific way."

The villainess shook her head gently. "That's just healthy curiosity, Kimmie. Now you're having sex, you wonder what everything feels like, what your limits are." She could't repress the smirk or question that came with it. "Ready to bang your mom, yet?"

"Stop trying to corrupt me, pervert."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"...No, I'm not, and never will be. But..." Kim paused, then rolled over so she could see Shego's face. "I've imagined... sharing you. With her."

The green girl's smirk grew to a naughty smile as she looked down at the blushing face between her breasts. "Hmm, two redheads to take turns kissing, a mouth for each breast... one's tongue in my mouth while the other's busy elsewhere..." She tried not to laugh out loud as the redhead hid her face, her forehead pressed against Shego's breastbone. "Do you really think you could share me?"

The head between her breasts nodded.

"Let her watch us?"

Another nod.

"Watch me with her?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply before Kim looked back up. "Not very monogomous, is it?"

Shego snorted. "Doesn't have to be. You love both of us, just differently." Then she smiled again, this time with genuine affection. "Even if it never happens, it's nice to know you consider yourself capable of doing that for me. But - full disclosure - if I sense the opportunity, I'm gonna take it."

"Hmph," was all the teenager responded with before laying her head back upon the natural pillows.

After a few minutes they were both falling asleep, but Shego remembered something she'd wanted to ask. "Hey. Why'd you let me get away?"

"Mm? Oh... a moment of weakness. Seeing you all rumpled with a look of shock on your face... it reminded me of... well." Kim giggled and snuggled simultaniously. "What is it with men and cars, anyway?"

"A car is a shiny toy _and_ a penis metaphor. What's not for them to like."

"Ew. Glad I destroyed the doom-vee, then."

"Me too, frankly. Even the seatbelts were... inconsistent. And I'm letting Drakken rot in jail a little longer than usual this time, as payback for having to put up with Ed."

"What if they lock them up together? I mean, they're family. Would Drakken leave him behind?"

"He'll have to pay me a serious bonus not to, with a guaruntee that mullet-head is gone as soon as we're free and clear."

"I'd expect nothing less," Kim mumbled before drifting off.


	18. Boy Sickness

Kim lay in bed, wondering if tonight was the night Shego was going to visit. The teenager would have expected her the night after their latest confrontation, but a lot had happened in the day that followed. And especially the night after that. For all she knew, it was still happening even now. What convoluted scheme would Drakken have to come up with in order to remove Shego's moodulator?

Over a week and she still hadn't shown. It actually felt wierd to go foil Dementor without first being visited by the green girl. And then there was the fact that she'd been literally joined at the hip with her high school rival overnight. Kim had assumed that Shego would show up on that night if any, and suggested spending the night at Bonnie's instead. There'd been no argument from the tanned brunette, since she'd made her opinion of Kim's family clear and had that date with Brick... a memory that still made Kim growl with frustration.

Somehow, Dementor's bonding agent had no effect on the clothing between them; presumably to prevent people from simply undressing out of their predicament. So, despite their... personality conflict, Kim had seen enough to admit Bonnie's body was hot. She had a dancer's physique instead of a fighter's. It was a noticable difference. She was built to move with others, not against them. Maybe Bonnie would mellow out once she got away from her sisters, and then they might become friends. Or friendly. Or something. In the meantime, actually dancing with Shego moved a couple of steps up Kim's list of things to do.

Was there a difference between mind control and emotion control? Kim remembered Shego's reaction once they'd both been freed from the compliance chips, but Drakken wasn't to blame for the moodulator misadventure. Perhaps it depended on his behaviour during the whole thing. How had he responded to Shego's... advances? The thought of Drakken and romance combined was worthy of a shudder, but the villainess wasn't exactly romantic. What if she'd simply jumped him?

Not touching something because you didn't know where it'd been wasn't nearly as horrifying a thought as not touching because you _did_ know... but not knowing one way or the other was also increasingly aggravating.

So seeing Shego sneak in through the window was a welcome relief. It didn't even matter that she only sat on the edge of the bed, fully clothed.

"Those things made us want whoever we were nearest to at the time, right?" The villainess asked. "Please tell me it was just whoever's nearest."

"...As far as I know, yes."

Shego's relief was palpable. "Okay... okay. For a while I was worried I had developed some actual feelings for Drakken that were brought out by the damn thing."

"Well, I do love Ron. Not like that, but... well, you must care about Drakken in _some_ way, to put up with him for so long."

"He's the best choice among villainous employers, that's all."

"That's really the only reason?"

"Oh, please. I'm considering quitting, that's how bad it is."

"...What did you do?"

"I kissed him. More than once. And I liked it." Shego's grimace worsened until an involuntary "Gyah!" escaped her lips.

"I guess I was lucky. Kissing Ron wasn't so bad, and I only did it once."

The green girl raised an eyebrow. "You weren't dressed to _kiss_ , that night. Were you even wearing anything under that little black dress?"

"Of course I was," Kim hissed, poking Shego's thigh. "Otherwise Ron and Drakken would have seen more than they should've while they were cowering in that... wait..." Her eyes widened. "Were you planning to..."

Shego shuddered. "Ugh. New topic!"

Normally the redhead would have simply started kissing her at that point, but due to the subject of their conversation, neither of them seemed particularly interested at the moment. She cast about in her mind for a moment, before falling back on the fighting.

"What was the deal with you almost backing down, in Dr. Bortel's lab?"

"I'd never back down from a fight with you, Kimmie. I was just..." Shego trailed off. It was business that she tried to keep seperate from... this, but when it came down to it, she trusted Kim. Innocence bordering on naivety, she would never use something she was told in confidence for 'heroic' purposes; though she might see it as an opportunity to wean her away from villainy. With a shrug and a sigh, Shego continued. "My contract was for five years, and we're halfway through the fifth year now. I'm just reminding him how badly he needs me, especially since you started sticking your nose into his business."

Kim's hopeful face fell. "You're going to keep working for him, then."

"Try not to sound so disappointed, princess. The routine's getting a little stale, but if I retired or went back to thieving as a free agent, we wouldn't be crossing paths nearly as often."

"You only visit me after we cross paths. If you dropped in on a regular basis..."

"You'd want that? Even if I kept breaking the law?"

"Well, yeah!"

Shego blinked in astonishment before schooling her expression back to one of nonchalance. "Huh. That never really occurred to me."

Kim sat up and hugged her. "I love you. You're my gorgeous green goddess, and I want you in my life as much as possible. Especially since there's so much we can't do together; not openly, anyway." Shego was resisting, but the teenager pulled tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair before sighing into it and letting her hands start to wander.

"Would... would you let me take you away from here?" Shego asked. "Overnight, or a weekend, or... something?"

"As long as it's not to a lair. We both see enough of them at work."

"If anyone's spying on me, or you, and they see us together..."

"Then you'll just have to take me somewhere very private," Kim insisted as one of her hands cupped a breast and squeezed. "Your bedroom comes to mind. Can we be as noisy as we want, there?"

"Uh, my bedroom's in the lair, cupcake. I was thinking more along the lines of a cabin on a deserted tropical beach."

The squeezing paused. "Isn't that kind of thing ferociously expensive?"

"Trust me, I can afford it."

The redhead leaned back so she could see Shego's face. "...Really?"

"Yeah. I told you, once you've scraped enough millions together, it's easy to make more."

"Let me see if I've got this straight. You made money from stealing, as well as a legitimate paycheck from Drakken for the last few years, and once you have a few million... what?"

"Bank accounts with a five per cent interest rate, that's what. I only use what I have to, which is barely anything while I'm under Drakken's roof - one reason why I took a steady job - so the money just keeps growing and growing and growing. And no, I'm not gonna tell you exactly how much I've got. 'Enough' is all you need to know."

The redhead stared at the ceiling for a moment before her next question came to mind. "So you really could retire right this second, and you'd be set for life."

"Yeah, but I'd get _bored_ ," Shego declared, taking on an air of superior importance. "I'm still in my prime, y'know."

"You could always help me save the world..."

Kim's tone made it obvious that she was only teasing, but the villainess couldn't help turning the tables. "And you could help me steal stuff, even if it's just for fun. You could even give it back, if you had to. Just think how famous we'd be after stealing the Mona Lisa, the Golden Jubilee diamond... heck, we could steal the crown jewels of every sovereign nation. The two of us, your geek in support, we'd be unstoppable."

"Wade? I'd never involve him in-"

"He's a hacker. A preteen criminal. And," Shego admitted with surprising sincerity, "He's a genius. If he was insane, you'd have to foil him."

Reluctant to admit Shego had a point, Kim struggled to make hers. "There's different levels of... I don't know everything he does, but it's for the greater good..."

"Oh yeah? Ask him if he'd be interested in backing up our crime spree. We'll see if he does it for the greater good, or for you."

"But... I'm just..."

"A hero," the villainess pointed out in a tone so serious it brooked no argument. "And he's had a bigger influence on you than your sidekick. Taking over your website, supplying you with gadgets..."

"Wait, how do you know all that?"

Shego closed her mouth with a snap, then grudgingly grumbled, "I may have visited the site, once or twice. It's all right there on the history page."

"Oh..."

The grin on Kim's face was too adorable not to kiss, so that's what Shego did. Her hand went into her hair, and a tug opened the redhead's mouth... it was a little ritual the two of them had somehow developed. As their tongues began to play, Shego's hand slid down Kim's neck and...

"Mm," Shego suddenly cut things short, "How are you after that kick to the chest?"

"Huh?" The teenager needed a moment to remember the kick in question. "Oh, no big. I managed to shift my momentum right before contact, so all I got was a major bruise. All healed, now."

"We got those things on us during the fight, right?"

"Moodulators, and yeah. Ron picked up the controller instead of the kimmunicator. Started fiddling with it the morning after, left it in the house when we went to school. It was all an accident."

"Hm. Well, we got away scot free with the doohicky Drakken was actually after, that's what matters. How'd you get your 'moodulator' off?"

"It broke when you attacked Ron, remember? I guess the need to protect him from you overrode it."

"Well, that makes sense," Shego muttered, more to herself than Kim, it seemed.

"What about you?" the heroine asked.

"...I nearly killed Drakken."

"What happened?"

"What happened was _I nearly killed Drakken_. The threat of losing my employer is what broke it."

"You mean you literally..."

"I'd been all lovey-dovey with him for most of the day. Then we're at the parade, I start sobbing for no good reason, and he abandons me. Then I'm enraged and go after him."

Kim had been distracted by her own fury at the time, but thinking back, she recalled Shego's behaviour. "If you were focused on Drakken, why take a swipe at Ron?"

"...He ran into me," the green girl deadpanned.

"That's all?"

"Ugh, fine... there might have been some jealousy involved."

"Reeeally?" Kim hummed with lidded eyes and a knowing smile.

"He gets to do the stuff with you that I can't. Every day."

"But he doesn't get to do this with me," Kim assured her before leaning in and capturing Shego's lips with her own.

When the kiss ended, the villainess breathed, "I thoroughly sterilized my mouth, but I think I'll need a lot more of those to wash away the memories."

"A shame we couldn't have been together when it started," the redhead giggled. "Oh, but the whole episode may have given Ron ideas. Mom once said teenage boys fantasize about pretty much all the girls they find attractive, so he's probably thought of me like that..."

" _Very_ probably," Shego agreed neutrally, despite the sudden surge of panic.

"I think last week made things... real. That he'd like to give it a real shot." Kim shrugged. "I doubt he will, though. Change always freaks him out."

"How do _you_ feel about it?"

The tone of Shego's voice, the look on her face; Kim could tell she was taking this surprisingly seriously. "We've been best friends since pre-K. I've never been interested in him like that. It'd be too wierd."

"And if that changes?"

Now the teenager frowned. "What are you asking me, Shego? If I'd leave you for him? What about all your threesome fantasies?"

"Did I ever mention the doofus?" The villainess huffed. "Your mom is hot enough to tolerate your dad joining in. The boys you crush on tend to be cute. But Stoppable? _Hell_ no. He barely even has shoulders! You honestly think I'd ever kiss Bueno Nacho breath?"

"He brushes his teeth regularly, you know." The quip fell flat, so Kim tried to be serious; she couldn't understand what the big deal was. "Why does this bother you so much? We agreed that this was seperate from the guys in our lives. You've been with men while on vacation since we started, haven't you?"

"This is different," Shego mumbled, frustrated with herself for being such a sap. "He knows you in a way I never will."

"And _you_ know me in a way _he_ never will. It's kinda sweet that it makes you jealous, but it doesn't change a thing between us. You're the first and only person I've ever been in love with."

Shego took a deep breath and released it slowly before finally looking Kim in the eye. "You're a hell of a girl, Kimmie."

"Look who's talking," Kim murmered before the kissing resumed.


	19. Bad Boy?

Shego crept up to Kim's window to find a note stuck to the glass...

_Not tonight! Ron in the next room!_

...The green girl's smirk had an especially mischievous twist as she went in anyway.

Apparently Kim had assumed Shego would pay heed to her warning, for she was fast asleep. The villainess took off her gloves and folded the duvet over to gain access to the sleeping girl, then slipped a hand into her sweatpants and started molesting what she found there.

After a couple of minutes it seemed as if her plan might backfire; Kim's breathing had deepened and she was starting to moan, but she wasn't waking up. Figuring it would be best to muffle the noise she was making before she got any louder, Shego added kissing to her efforts.

That did wake Kim, who responded enthusiastically until she remembered why she wasn't supposed to. She tried to push Shego off, but only managed a few inches; not quite far enough to prevent her lover from flicking at the redhead's lips with her tongue. Kim was tempted to bite it, but didn't want to do anything that would risk waking Ron.

Realizing the lengths to which Kim would go in order to make as little noise as possible, Shego started struggling to pin the teen hero down. The teenager could see in her face that she had realised her advantage, and surrendered before she was beaten outright. Shego claimed another kiss as reward, before whispering in her ear, "What's the matter, pumpkin? Wouldn't fucking your archfoe while your sidekick's in the next room turn you on?"

It would, but in Kim's estimation it wasn't worth the risk. "The slightest thing could wake him up. We could have woken him up already. The sound of your voice might wake him up! And if you light up..."

"Scare him that much, do I?" the villainess nibbled the earlobe as appreciation for the compliment.

"It's like a survival instinct," Kim tried to explain, "The sound of anything he considers dangerous will wake him, and the last thing I need is for him to walk in on us."

"I seem to recall you being on the verge of telling your mom about us, at some point."

"Mom wouldn't freak like Ron would. Even if she did freak, it wouldn't be as bad. And... she'd still be my mother..."

Shego finally relented as she understood Kim's train of thought. "But you might lose your best friend?"

"I can imagine he'd get used to me being into girls - eventually - but being into _you_? He'd probably tell Global Justice you've turned me evil, or something."

"I have no intention of leaving until I get you off. Is that evil?"

"Only if you rape me."

"Technically, I'm raping you every time."

"I know... it seems kinda silly."

"True." Shego considered a moment, then continued, "And, really, is it even possible for me to rape you?"

Suspecting a pun she probably wouldn't like, the redhead narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, _you're_ the horny slut in this relationship..."

Kim grabbed Shego by the hair and tugged sharply as punishment, but that only brought the villainess from her ear to her lips, which she kissed roughly. She had a point to make, and sure enough, the teenager eventually succumbed. Once she started kissing back, however, Shego stopped and went back to her ear. "Told ya."

The redhead was actually disappointed in herself. "Am I really a slut?" she asked uncertainly.

"Not _a_ slut. _My_ slut." Another nibble at the ear. "Unless you go fuck the whole football team, or something. Although... watching them jerk off all over your goody two-shoes face might be worth it." Shego sniggered, and was poked hard in the ribs for it.

"I won't even be _your_ slut if you keep it up."

"As if you could resist me, even with your sidekick in the next room," Shego insisted, but she didn't want to push it. If she all-out challenged Kim, the teenager would definitely refuse her advances. "Besides, I brought a new toy with me tonight, and I intend to use it."

"What is it?" Kim asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Shego reached down to her calf pouch, popped the snap and handed the small pink item to the redhead. Clearly she was confused by the shape of the thing, so the green girl mouthed the word, "Buttplug."

She was glad she hadn't leaned down to whisper it in Kim's ear. The teenager's expression was priceless.

Kim opened her mouth, paused, and pulled Shego's ear back to her lips. "It's smaller than I expected."

"They're colour-coded according to size," Shego explained, her amusement clear in her voice. "Did you think I was going to stick something the size of the strap-on up your virgin ass?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Heh. Don't worry, princess. If you want to work your way up to actually getting your ass fucked, that's fine and dandy." The villainess took the toy back from the heroine. "This is just to show you how much fun it can be."

From then on, things progressed as they usually did. Shego started kissing Kim and didn't stop for a good long while as her hands explored the nubile young body beneath her, removing clothing as it got in the way. Faint dark lipstick marks trailed down the teen's body all the way to her crotch, and she was surprised to feel the toy inserted in front instead of behind. Feeling it twist back and forth, she realised Shego was making it wet before putting it where it was designed to go.

"Relax," the green girl whispered, and Kim did her best to comply as Shego started going down on her in earnest, beginning the process of bringing her up and letting her down... and inserting the buttplug on the first down. She gasped at the sensation, but once the shock of unfamiliarity faded, she realised it wasn't as uncomfortable as she had always assumed. Her lover went back to work between her thighs, ignoring the toy completely, and the redhead gave herself over to the lovemaking that was being bestowed on her... after a nervous glance in the direction of the door.

When the orgasm claimed her, she was unprepared for the sensations added to the experience by the object in her anus. Clamping down on Shego's fingers as they worked inside her was one thing, but she'd never realised she did the same with... it took all her willpower to keep herself from voicing her ecstasy, managing to only gulp down deep breaths and hiss through clenched teeth as each wave crashed through her.

She was unaware that the villainess had crawled back up to her face until the kiss, full of the flavour of her own sex. Kim sucked on Shego's tongue greedily, knowing how much the green girl enjoyed feeding her her own essence.

Eventually the black lips went back to her ear and whispered, "I'm guessing, from the way you tried to pop my head like a melon, that you enjoyed that."

"Did I?" Kim wondered how she could have been so oblivious to her own actions. "Sorry..."

"That wasn't a complaint. I'm just wondering how you'd react with the strap-on and buttplug at the same time."

The redhead tried not to laugh outright. "I wouldn't dare do that here. Even if we had the house to ourselves, I'd probably wake the neighbours."

"Neighbour _hood_ , I'm thinking." Shego slid down just far enough to nibble the teenager's neck a moment. "So, I want to hear you say it: did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, Shego, I enjoyed having something in my ass while you fucked me senseless."

"Mm, glad to hear it. My dirty little slut." A stronger nibble followed the statement.

"I think I should pay you," Kim muttered in a cute tone of her grumpy voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I'm your slut, I think you should be my whore."

"You can't afford me for that, either," Shego pointed out. "Maybe I should pay you. Then you can be a slut _and_ a whore."

"Want to be my pimp, too?"

"If I can find the right hat."

"I'd look better in purple and you know it."

Shego's response to that was to pull the buttplug from Kim's ass, which made her squeak, alarmingly loudly. Shego slapped her other hand over her mouth before the redhead could do it herself, sniggering silently at Kim's reaction. She then leaned across to stand the toy on its base, on the bedside table. "You should wash that between uses."

"You're not taking it?" Kim asked, surprised considering the green girl's possessiveness of the strap-on.

"Nope, this one's all yours."

The teenager bit her lip, then asked, "Shego... would you like it if I... use the strap-on to..."

"Do you want to, princess?" the villainess replied with a teasing smirk. "We'll see."

As her lover went back to nibbling her neck, Kim wondered what it would be like to get more practice using the strap-on on Shego... wherever she wanted it. She also wondered about the lingering ache between her asscheeks. Was she just sore, or had she actually hurt herself?

"Should I go wash it now?" she suddenly asked, hitting on an excuse to check on her posterior.

"If you want..." Shego admitted, wondering what the redhead's game was.

Further inspired, Kim added, "Then I can use it on you, can't I?"

"Well, I'm not about to turn the offer down. Especially if you've decided to return the favour despite the buffoon in the next room."

"Get undressed and keep the bed warm for me, then." The teenager slipped out of bed, carefully picked up the buttplug - she didn't want to touch the business end of the thing just now - and padded down the stairs to visit the bathroom below...

Only to turn at the foot of the stairs and face her mother.

While she was stark naked, with black lipstick smudged across her body.

And smelling of sex. Oh god, she could still feel the sticky dampness of her own juices on her lips!

Ann was the first to attempt speech. "I was just... I thought I heard..." Her gaze travelled down and up her daughter's body; Kim hoped she'd hidden the hand holding the sex toy behind her butt casually enough, but her mother had already spotted it. She also inhaled deeply enough to prove she could smell what Kim had been doing. "Well," Ann continued in a surprisingly amused tone, "I guess that explains why you're undressed... um... you squeak?"

"W-what?" Kim squeaked.

"It's what woke me up. A loud... squeak."

"Oh. Oh! Me too! It must have been Rufus..."

Ann blinked, then raised an eyebrow. "Ron's upstairs?"

"It's not like that!" Kim hurredly amended. "Ron's sleeping on the couch in the den, he's not... we weren't..."

Ann's other eyebrow joined the first. "You haven't been abusing the poor mole rat, have you? He could suffocate." She glanced downward once more. "Or drown."

Kim gaped, then shook her head wordlessly. Hearing such a notion from her mother's own lips was so wrong-sick that even a Ronism was insufficient to describe it.

The elder redhead's face grew serious as she stepped closer and whispered, "Kim... I know who you've been... spending time with, in your room. Doesn't she keep trying to kill you?"

The teen hero had actually considered how she'd respond to that question from her mother in the past. "Not exactly. She knows how well I can defend myself. She loves fighting me. It's kinda the best part of the job, for both of us," she finished shyly.

"And you're positive she's not 'working' now?" her mother pressed.

"I am. She's not that evil-"

"I don't think she's evil," Ann surprised her daughter by saying. "I think she's a lonely, unhappy girl. What troubles me is that she's chosen you to make her happy. You do realize it can't last, don't you?"

"It'll last as long as it can," Kim told her firmly, despite her current circumstances.

Her mother seemed to accept that, at least for now. "We'll talk about this some more, later," she affirmed before walking off in the direction of the kitchen, in need of a strong drink.

Kim dashed into the bathroom and shut the door the second she was inside. As the shock of the surprise encounter wore off, she lay down, curled into a ball, and tried not to die of utter humiliation. It wasn't easy. Shego must have heard the exchange. She was probably laughing hysterically into a pillow right now. She'd be impossible when Kim went back to bed. The only thing that motivated the teenager to return upstairs was that she couldn't bear to still be in the bathroom when her mother returned. She got to her feet, rinsed the sex toy with soap and warm water, and braved the corridor once more.

But when Kim stepped back into her bedroom, Shego was gone.


	20. Bad Twist

It was instinct that made Kim open her eyes and roll over to face the window. Whether it was survival instinct or something else, she wasn't sure, but the fact remained that Shego was there with her arms crossed, silhouetted by the windows in the darkness.  
  
"You took off," Kim chose to open with.  
  
"I did. I was about to get very angry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Not that evil?'" Shego quoted with increasing vehemence. "'Not evil at all? A lonely, unhappy girl?'" She all but spat those final words.  
  
"Well... you _are_ grumpy, a lot of the time..."  
  
Shego's scowl worsened. "Living in the real world does that to you, especially when you do it alone. It's like... driving too fast and noticing all it would take is one little twist of the wheel into incoming traffic. Or holding a gun to someone's head and realizing you're physically capable of squeezing the trigger.  
  
"The convention... Hench intro'd his doohicky with a 'test your badness level' machine. Drakken hit level two. Playground bully." Her arms uncrossed so her hands could rest on her hips. "Guess how my test went?"  
  
"Higher?"  
  
"As high as it could go. If it'd been a thermometer, it woulda popped. Wanna know what I was thinking about at the time? You and yours featured heavily."  
  
"I guess that explains why you were playing so rough during that fight."  
  
" _Wasn't. Playing,_ " the villainess hissed as she stalked toward the bed. "You seem to have forgotten who you fell in love with, princess. And after the last couple of days, my 'evil energy' is in overdrive. Right now I'm channeling everything from Elizabeth Báthory to Maria Mandel, so don't expect kisses and cuddles tonight."  
  
"I'm sure I can sooth the savage b-"  
  
"Try it and I'll fry your face off," the green girl snarled. "Maybe _then_ I'll get over this temporary insanity..."  
  
"You love me, and we both know it. And I love you too, which is why I'm sorry." Kim pulled the duvet off and got out of bed, looking Shego in the eye as she continued, "I'm sorry you had to endure the consequences of that comet. I'm sorry your brothers were too foolish to realize they were driving you away. And I'm sorry I implied you weren't so bad."  
  
"Aw, you said sorry. All better. How about a big wet kiss?"  
  
From the whiny sarcasm it was obvious Shego didn't expect a kiss. What Kim didn't expect was the backhand that almost sent her across the bed. She put a hand to her stinging cheek as she turned her face back to Shego, who dispassionately informed her, "Don't forget which of us is more likely to break our little bedroom truce, and never doubt how low I can go. Breaking your heart's a viable option if it'll get you off our back."  
  
The villainess had made it back to the window before Kim asked, "Even if it breaks yours too?"  
  
Shego didn't even pause. "Pain lets us know we're still alive, Kimmie."  
  
"How'd you get here?"  
  
That halted her exit. Shego had expected pleading, waterworks, maybe even that damn pout...  
  
"Do you use one of Drakken's hovercars?" Kim pressed.  
  
"What's it to ya?" the green girl shot back without turning around.  
  
"If sex or words won't help, we know what will. Can you pick me up in the back yard?"  
  
It only took Shego a second to see where Kim was going with this. Oh, that will do nicely, she decided. "Sure," was all she said before stepping out the window.  
  
Kim waited a moment before going to the top of the stairs. "Mom?" she called softly, assuming she had heard Shego's voice and was now snooping below.  
  
Ann revealed her presence at the foot of the stairs. The younger redhead blushed, an automatic response to the sight of her mother since learning she was aware of Shego's... interest. It didn't help that she was dressed only in a négligée.  
  
"Still determined to see us fight?" Kim asked. Ann nodded silently. "Then put something warmer on and meet me in the kitchen."  
  
"Are you sure? She sounded..."  
  
"Trust me," her daughter told her, "It'll help both of you."  
  
The teenager only slipped a pair of sneakers onto her bare feet before going to the kitchen and staring out the window. Her mother joined her a couple of minutes later. "I left a note for your father," she whispered, "Just in case."  
  
Kim opened her mouth to argue, but only shrugged instead. She couldn't blame her mother for being cautious, especially if she'd heard enough of tonight's conversation. Mom didn't know Shego like she did.  
  
Shego must have parked a reasonably safe distance away, for it was several more minutes of increasingly uneasy silence before they saw the hovercar drop into the back yard. "You brought your mother?" the villainess asked incredulously as the redheads approached.  
  
"I want to understand all this," Ann explained as she eyed the transportation dubiously. Through her daughter's hobby, she'd had enough encounters with mad science to know the bizarre machine worked somehow, but still... perhaps she was intentionally distracting herself. It was proving difficult to look directly at the green girl.  
  
Kim hopped in and took the middle seat. "Mom and I had a long talk and I explained a few things," she paused to pat the last seat and watch her mother climb aboard with a resigned sigh. "I think she'll have a better idea of how we are if she sees us in action." If that was intended as an opening for a sexual innuendo, Shego didn't take it. "Take us west over the woods," Kim suggested, "Let's see if we can find a clearing, a safe distance away."  
  
Shego took off without word or warning. Ann gripped her seat tightly, lamenting the lack of even the simplest seat belts.  
  
They found their clearing a good ten minutes in. The villainess landed the craft before hitting the lights, then performed a superhuman leap that landed her on one side of the resulting pool of light. The lack of communication bothered Kim as she jogged to the opposite side. She suspected Shego was going to play... no, fight hard, again. The suspicion proved accurate as her lover ignited her glow straight off the bat.  
  
"No heat, okay?"  
  
"Why not?" the green girl sniped.  
  
The teen hero gestured to their surroundings. "Forest fires."  
  
"But it's so _pretty_ ," Shego whined sarcastically before snarling, "And wouldn't it make the perfect backdrop for when I beat you down once and for all?"  
  
Kim's eyes widened at that final statement, springing into evasive action as Shego leapt at her without further warning.  
  
Ann gasped as the violence began, but her fearful mood soon gave way to the slack jaw of amazed surprise. Due to her research into Shego, she was aware of her physical prowess as well as her superpower and at least some of what she could do with it. She could see the bizarre green energy bite deep into the ground and feared what would happen if one hit its mark.  
  
But they never did. Kim was holding her own. Whenever she passed beyond melee range, she would bob, weave, leap and roll to avoid the ranged blasts until she was back in Shego's face, at which point she would suffer nothing more than the occasional glancing hit between dodges and blocks (forearm against forearm). She occasionally got a solid hit to Shego's torso, but they barely slowed the green girl down. Ann wondered if that was solely due to her mutation, or her combat training, or both.  
  
"Don't try to play the punching bag, princess," Shego yelled during a very brief lull after the teenager somersaulted away, "If you don't gimme all you've got, I might just have to kill you!"  
  
_Is Kimmie holding back?_ Ann wondered. Shego certainly didn't sound like she was joking.  
  
The battle went on for a good fifteen minutes before their defenses began to flag. A backhand to the head had Shego staggering, but she quickly rolled and blasted before Kim could take advantage. It clearly demonstrated, however, that the redhead was now able to get more attacks in. They were both slowing down, which turned out to be worse for the villainess than the heroine.  
  
Ann surprised herself, this time: instead of continuing to fear for her daughter's life as she had expected, she had become fascinated by how the fight was progressing. She was awed by how the fighting instinct had been drilled into both combatants to such an extent that they could act and react against each other so quickly and precisely. This must be what Kim had been talking about during our conversation, she realized, suspecting there was a subtext to the struggle she was not knowledgable enough to pick up on. The threat of grievious injury aside, this could almost be a dance...  
  
Or foreplay...  
  
_Is Shego_ smiling _now?_  
  
Kim wasn't smiling, exactly, but from the look on her face... satisfaction. Mission accomplished, then? Had a big fight really improved Shego's mood?  
  
According to her next move, it had. The kiss she landed on Kim's mouth was brutal. Again, Kim matched her ferocity with equal passion. The transition was jarring to Ann's sensibilities, but regardless of her opinion, she believed she did indeed understand the couple better than she had when she'd turned in for the night.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted by the sight of Shego suddenly lifting Kim up and slamming her down onto her back. She quickly straddled the younger girl's waist and wrapped a hand around her neck.  
  
"And that's why the bad guys will always have the advantage, Kimmie," the villainess huffed, "We'll always take it a step beyond where the good guys are prepared to go. If you don't step up, it's only a matter of time before you get yourself killed. Or worse, someone else."  
  
Kim glanced in her mother's direction. "I always find a way," she insisted, "Always."  
  
"You have so far, but you're only putting off the inevitable. Nobody's perfect, princess. Someday you'll make a mistake, and then... it's all over. I could kill you both, out here. Is there any particular reason why I shouldn't?"  
  
To Ann's continued amazement, Kim seemed to think the question over. Then she answered, "You'd only get to do it once."  
  
Shego thought that over, then smirked. "True," she admitted, leaning down to kiss her victim again, then moving her lips to the ear on the far side from Ann. "Just remember," she whispered, "Every time you watch me fist-fuck your momma, it _will_ occur to me to light up while I'm in there."  
  
The green girl got up off the stunned teenager and sauntered back towards the elder redhead, whose expression was a clash of amazement and horror. "You think we don't know how crazy this is?" Shego asked as she approached. "Trust me, your little girl's just as aware as I am. But we've both decided we want to ride this train, wherever it takes us."  
  
"This can't be healthy," Ann told her.  
  
Shego shrugged. "What're you gonna do about it? Somehow, I doubt parents that let their eldest go off and risk their neck on a regular basis would forbid her from making what's probably a mistake."  
  
"Kimmie can handle that," Ann said resolutely, "I know that now better than ever. But your relationship is putting her mind at risk." Ann found the will to look the villainess in the eye when it mattered. "And her heart," she added softly.  
  
"And her soul, right?" Shego climbed into the hovercar and quickly straddled her. "What if I'm corrupting your little Kimmie? Leading her down my path? Or maybe I'll do something else, like turn her into a depraved slut that gets off on watching her girlfriend molest her mother." The green girl settled onto Ann's lap, one hand snaking around to the small of her back while the other reached up to her face, the thumb crossing her lips.  
  
"Kim would stop you," Ann insisted, though she couldn't keep the nervous quiver out of her voice.  
  
"Assuming she wants to. Are you so sure she does?"  
  
Before Ann could respond, Shego's black lips were on hers.  
  
Ann froze in shock at the contact. The first thought that finally managed to run through her mind was that the lips currently on hers had just been pressed against her daughter's. She began to fight and squirm, but Shego grabbed her hair in both hands and gave a sharp pull. The resulting gasp from the elder redhead allowed Shego's tongue access.  
  
The tongue that had just been in her daughter's mouth.  
  
Where was she?  
  
Habit had led Ann to close her eyes as she was being kissed, but she opened them now to discover Kim standing beside the vehicle, blushing profusely as she chewed on her lower lip.  
  
Her expression wasn't exactly disapproving. The deep flush of her cheeks might not even have been entirely due to embarrassment.  
  
Ann raised a hand to Shego's collarbone and gently pushed. Somehow, it seemed the most likely way to end this, and it worked. The green girl's tongue was the last to leave, but the wicked grin on her face proved she'd had the taste she'd wanted.  
  
"I'm a happily married woman, Shego."  
  
"I know he's a scatterbrain, but he's still a guy. You honestly think he'd mind you getting it on with another girl?"  
  
"Honestly? I'm not sure. The subject's never come up."  
  
"Well, now you've got a reason to bring it up."  
  
"You are just loving this, aren't you," Kim supposed as she climbed back into the hovercar's middle seat.  
  
Shego responded by leaning over and kissing the younger redhead the same way she'd just kissed the elder. When it was finished and the villainess twisted across to the driver's seat, Kim couldn't look at her mother. Ann suspected she was having her own issues with where Shego's tongue had been.  
  
The ride back was silent. When they landed in the back yard, Ann noticed the longing look Kim gave Shego, but she didn't dare voice her desire for her to stay. The green girl only winked at her, and took off again as soon as they were clear.  
  
Apparently the teen hero intended to head back to her room without a word, but Ann stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Kimmie..." she began, only to realize she had no idea what to say. So she started with something a little easier. "You were _amazing_."  
  
Kim turned to face her, surprise evident across her features. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The last time I saw you two, you were just struggling over a thermos of syntho-goo. It wasn't really a fight. Tonight, on the other hand... I had no idea, the extent of your skill..."  
  
"Oh!" Apparently Kim had forgotten the original intent of their late night sojourn in the last ten minutes, but now she grinned bashfully. "Y'know, I used to worry that if you knew just how dangerous the missions could get, you might stop me going. It... meant a lot, what you said. About my being able to handle it."  
  
"I said it because I believe it. And I suppose Shego had a point... if I'm willing to let you continue with your missions, I can't really forbid you to see her outside your professional relationship."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
"Honestly, yes. But I understand why it happened. She's an equal. I imagine that's a rare thing for you." Ann paused, considering. "Of course, Ron is always by your side..."  
  
Was that a smirk on mom's lips? "Yeah, but he's Ron," Kim was compelled to point out. They shared a smile before the teenager broached the next thing on her mind. "So... you don't mind me... seeing a girl?"  
  
"Love who you love, Kimmie," Ann assured her, drawing her into a hug. "We'll always love you, no matter what."  
  
"Thanks, mom," Kim breathed in relief. She'd done enough reading on the internet to know the kind of havoc homosexuality could bring to a life, and it was immensly comforting to know at least one member of her family was okay with it.  
  
Which left the other thing; and suddenly she was extremely aware of her mother's breasts pressing against your chest.  
  
It was on Ann's mind as well. "I'm not sure what to think about... the rest," she whispered, "So I'm just going to ask. Did you... enjoy what you saw?"  
  
Kim tried not to panic. Now of all times, her mother deserved a leap of faith. Of course, one good thing about a hug was that they weren't eye to eye. "I know it's ferociously wrong, but... that's kinda why... a part of me..."  
  
"I can't fault your curiosity," Ann broke in, "But I think it's best to leave some lines uncrossed."  
  
"But that's just it," Kim said, "To cross those lines, just because they're there... and it makes me question why they're there in the first place."  
  
"Questions are also good," Ann murmered, but the sudden turmoil in her mind made it difficult to expand on that. The question that was burning at the center of it all found her voice. "Are you saying that you could... imagine yourself... imagine us..."  
  
"I used to think not, but now I don't know," Kim whispered. "I just don't know."  
  
Ann felt her daughter take a deep breath, lean back... and kiss her.  
  
It was barely anything. A peck that forgot it was supposed to end, for a couple of seconds. It was... nice. Like kisses generally were.  
  
Kimmie drew back, her blush at full force once again, staring at Ann's lips before meeting her eyes.  
  
"Kimmie..."  
  
"I just wanted to see what it felt like," was all the teenager said before retreating to her bedroom.


	21. Dimension Rappin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so distracted last week, I mucked up on chapter titles. Fixed now. Meanwhile, the Critical Role kickstarter passed seven million dollars last night. Are we going to get the entire Briarwood arc?
> 
> ...Yeah, still kinda distracted.

Kim's masturbatory habits had picked up again.

Ann had always gone back to bed after listening for just a short while. If Shego was with her, she would stay for the conversations and leave them to their lovemaking. She admitted all this during her long talk with Kim, who understood her reasoning once she got over the embarrassment. Ann had also assured her that her father had never heard a thing, as he slept like a log. The twins took after him in that regard; the problem was getting them to sleep in the first place. They'd managed to share a giggle over that.

There had been no mention of whether or not Ann would stop listening. She had been reluctant to offer the option at the time, and Kim had never asked. In fact, her daughter had assumed she was still eavesdropping that night...

That night. Since the kiss, Kim was playing with herself every night; and Ann was now listening for the duration, her thighs pressed together as her body responded to what she was hearing. Was her daughter thinking of her? With Shego? Or perhaps Shego wasn't involved in her latest fantasies at all. Perhaps Kim imagined, or assumed, that she was there by the stairs, listening. Wishing she would come up, to do more than listen...

Why _was_ she?

During the day, Kim seemed as happy as normal. She no longer blushed in her mother's presence. The only real difference was the new smile. It wasn't a thing of secret lust, but of gratitude, appreciation and love. Ann couldn't help smiling back when she saw it. It made the rest of her day a little brighter.

During the occasional quiet hour in the office at the hospital, Ann researched the psychological consequences of incest on the internet. She became professionally curious about siblings that had been seperated at birth or during infancy, reconnected as adults and discovered a strong sexual attraction to each other; but it had nothing to do with her own experience.

If only Kim would moan a name or something while she was getting herself off. At least then Ann would know for sure.

And then Kim had returned home (just before curfew) with a satisfied smile on her face, leading her mother to guess what the day's mission had entailed. When she asked the teen hero if it had been a good fight, her smile only broadened, saying nothing as she passed through.

There had been no self-molestation last night. Ann assumed Shego would visit tonight.

She was right. For some reason, they were talking about television when she settled on the steps to Kim's room.

"...Was the first," Shego's voice was saying. "Some guy called Billie had dumped me. I lost patience with the characters in under two minutes. You?"

"Space Passage. I was a red shirt."

"Huh. How did you survive?"

"Wade zapped me out of there before the aliens... wait. You watch Space Passage?"

"It's one of the few shows I was ever interested in. Think about it. A show filmed in the middle of the cold war had a Russian officer as a series regular, along with a female first officer and a black woman. And no discrimination in guest actors. It was showing us a positive future, despite all the political and social bullshit that was going on at the time."

"What about all the spinoffs?" Kim asked.

"The next one was often well written and still tackling social issues, but it lacked the same punch. I barely watched the others. After the show's creator died, the guy who took over... well, the franchise jumped the shark long before female cast members started ending up half naked for no good reason. These days, the best stuff is made by the fans. Same with Space Strife; there's one that parodied the duel in The Prince's Bride with laserswords instead of rapiers. Still cracks me up."

The teenager certainly hadn't expected all that. "Okaaay... anyway, Wade zapped me to The 'Real' North Pole. I'd just been voted out of the igloo. Then I was in that hospital drama with you."

"Sounds like we all flipped channels at the same time."

"What came between Pals and the hospital?"

"Missing. The sad thing? The plot made more sense than Drakken's plans. Every time, I'm one step closer to quitting."

"Well, even if it's just quitting him and not crime altogether, I'd consider it a good thing."

"I can't quit crime, cupcake. I'd lose the bad girl vibe you love so much."

"Mmmaybe..."

The conversation made way for kissing. Ann allowed herself a small smile, thinking of her relationship with James. If Kim and Shego shared such a bond... well, she wouldn't put it past her little Kimmie to make the impossible work, after all.

"I was surprised by the girl in the pink wig," Kim eventually continued. "She was as good as us."

"We were interacting with the characters, not the actors. Which is why you were the one being a pain. Admit it, you just wanted to fight."

"You were the one who started things in Evil Eye. Oh..." Kim couldn't help giggling. "'Here we go, pretty boy?'"

Ann could almost hear Shego shrug. "What can I say, the guy was full of gas. It's like people who say they 'support the troops' without enlisting and actually supporting some troops. Never cared for any of that reality crap that's been popping up everywhere. And did you notice how the shows that have live audiences actually had the audience?"

"I wondered about that too. Were those the same people that were actually there when they filmed that particular show? Kinda freaky."

"A shame we didn't end up in a porno. Getting _the_ Kim Possible off in front of an audience would have been a blast, even if it wasn't real."

"They actually _do_ that?"

"There's something for every kink. That one's based on live sex shows in Amsterdaam. It's fun to see a real audience inspired to get it on with each other by what's happening on stage." There was the sound of movement, followed by a pleased groan from Kim, before Shego added, "Think your mom would enjoy a show?"

Ann froze.

"It's funny," Kim eventually answered. "I can fantasize about my own mother all I want, whatever my age; but I can't have sex with my girlfriend until I'm eighteen. Something seems wrong with that."

"Freedom of thought, pumpkin."

"And you frequently abuse freedom of speech by saying what's on your filthy mind." There was a mild phsyical altercation - wrestling, perhaps? - before the teenager continued. "She's accepted that I'm seeing a girl, and that the girl is you. 'Love who you love,' she told me." A far quieter pause, ending with the sound of a kiss being broken. "I love my mother. She's amazing. And yes, thanks to you, I know she's sexy, too. I even kissed her. On the lips."

Shego's voice sounded genuinely curious rather than lecherous. "How'd she take it?"

"I kinda ran away, after. But it hasn't been awkwierd, so I've been... experimenting. Fantasizing."

"Mmm, details." _Ah, lecher._

"At first I imagined she was just watching me. Then kissing me, like the first time you caught me at it, remember? Then... I imagined it was her fingers."

"Did you get off on it?" Shego asked. Ann already knew, her question finally answered.

"Every time. But those are just fantasies, and that's okay. I don't think mom would ever cross that line for real. Or maybe someday she will. Either way, that's okay too." Kim's tone became more earnest. "You have a darkness in you. You can imagine yourself doing terrible things. But that's just your imagination. When you act, you have standards. Which is why I think mom would be safe with you, if she chose to let you have your way with her. Despite the darkness."

"You can't know that..."

"I _feel_ it. I have faith in you, Shego. Maybe not to do the right thing," and Kim's voice turned back to amused at the addendum, "But to not do the worst thing."

"Well... I guess that's... something."

As increasingly intense kissing took over the dialogue, Ann leaned back and considered her daughter's words. This past week, since the kiss, Kim had made her feel something she'd never felt from her before. Not just arousal; it was physically higher, like... butterflies in the stomach. The same as when she was noticed by... well, anyone.

She liked being noticed. She enjoyed the attention, looks that lingered a little longer than perhaps they should, from men or women; the forbidden fruit, moving beyond their reach as she returned home to her soulmate.

Ann loved her children too. She wanted them to be happy...

...Oh.

_That's_ why she had been obsessing over this! Yes, she thought her daughter was attractive, but she had no reason to act on it. She had simply enjoyed Kim's new level of attention as she did from anyone else. She only considered responding to it because she thought it would make Kim happy... which, apparently, it could...

But Kim was perfectly content without. She didn't need a mother who made love to her, as long as she loved her. And Kim knew she had that, now better than ever.

Ann knew she'd hit the nail on the head, because despite the butterflies in her stomach or the arousal below, the realisation had warmed her heart.

And if anything ever _did_ happen between them... it would be a better experience than her own had been.

She stood and glanced up the stairs. Shego was muttering some vulgar epithet as Kim lavished her most sensitive areas with attention, but that was okay. Ann believed her incredible girl could handle anything the villainess could throw at her, in the lair, the bedroom, or anywhere in between.

As she tiptoed back to bed, she decided she didn't need to eavesdrop any more.

But she still might, when Shego came around. The conversations were never boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did away with Space Passage: The Ensuing Engenderment in this edit. It was all I could come up with to parody ST:TNG, and it's such a mouthful. Star Wars and Princess Bride are far easier; and in case you don't know, the fanfilm is real and called Brains and Steel. Bear in mind, these fanfilms were made so long ago, people were still using Quicktime.
> 
> I also tweaked some things about Ann, a hint of things to come in After Bouts... the closest I've ever come to a retcon.


	22. Rappin' Drakken

"You know what?" Kim whispered as she rubbed up against Shego, "Give me half an hour and I think I can go again."

"What's gotten into you lately?" Shego asked. Kim had dragged her straight into bed with barely a word, not that she'd minded.

"You mean besides you and Buttaroo?" Kim responded with a giggle.

"Butta... you named your buttplug after a stuffed toy? Should I bring some sort of furry outfit next time?"

"Like a bikini?"

_Oh thank god,_ Shego thought. "Never mind. Answer the question."

"I've just been in a good mood lately."

"Because of momma Possible?"

"And a few little things since."

"Like what?" the green girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Liiike, I noticed you didn't light up even once during the fight, even when you had my wrist in your grip."

"Meh, I guess I was in too good a mood at the time."

"You did seem surprisingly proud that Drakken skipped the whole countdown thing. It was kinda cute."

Shego wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she tried to ignore it. "Yeah... either his brain is on some kind of upswing, or he's putting in some actual effort before my contract expires. Probably afraid I'll jump ship or something."

"Would you?"

"Nah. But I might slip the idea to him during negotiations. He'd hate to lose me to Dementor."

Kim pondered a question for a moment before choosing to ask about it. "Would it be pushing the conditions of our truce to ask how you got away?"

"Yes, it would." Shego told her, and chuckled at the half-huff, half-sigh her response elicited from the heroine; then chose to answer her question anyway. "A coupla minitiarized rebreathers and a hovercar Drakken modified into a submarine."

"Oh. Okay. It was just bugging me..."

"I'm onto you, you frisky little slut," Shego declared, pressing a fingertip to the teenager's nose. "It bugs you because when Drakken gets captured, I can spend the whole night with you before I go bust him out."

"I admit nothing," the redhead muttered, grumpily since Shego was spot-on.

"Just don't blame me for you failing to do your job properly. Or for your hormones going into overdrive."

"Perhaps if you took me away for that weekend you promised, we'd find out just how many times I could go in a night," Kim pointed out. "Preferably somewhere we don't have to worry about the noise we make?"

"Oh, I have a specific place in mind," the green girl assured her, "But don't you have exams coming? I vaguely recall some important ones before the summer break..."

"No big. I'm revising. I always do well in exams, you know."

"Hmph. Maybe I should visit little miss perfect every damn night, get you good and distracted, and ruin your grade point average."

Kim gave a mock gasp of horror and declared, "You villain!" before glomping her. They rolled back and forth across the bed as they struggled for dominance, nearly falling off more than once. The teenager only acquiesced when Shego managed to start biting her neck; Kim grew still whenever she did that, the reaction typically a mix of letting her lover continue, and not wanting to risk a bite hard enough to leave a mark in the morning.

The villainess moved lower and lower until she was nipping at the shallow curve of Kim's breast. The teenager loved it when she sucked the entire mound into her mouth, which is why she usually teased the girl by focusing on the nipple until she could no longer resist the urge to give her what she wanted.

"I'm going to be so sore..." Kim breathed contentedly.

"Sore enough to wear a bra tomorrow?" Shego asked between licks.

"I don't really like wearing them. Not like I have to, is it. I'll just use some electrical tape."

Refusing to indulge Kim's self-pity, Shego asked instead, "Where'd you get _that_ idea?"

"Some movie. I always take a roll on missions, anyway. You'd be surprised how often it comes in handy."

"Hmm... that's only visually sexy. No one wants to suck a body part and taste glue."

"Oh, I dunno. Having your tongue stuck there doesn't sound so bad to me."

"Heh. It'd be a hell of a thing to have to go to the hospital for."

"Oh god, don't remind me of that..."

"Of what?" Shego asked with an evil grin. Kim, her hands clapped firmly over her mouth, shook her head. "Now now, pumpkin; out of the two of us, who can borrow a truth ray gun?"

The teenager grimaced, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Middle school... Walter Nelson... first kiss..." Kim's face screwed up at this point, "...Locked braces."

Shego watched with an amused expression as Kim waited for the inevitable needling... and surprised her by responding with, "You seem to have gotten over it."

Relief and gratitude coloured Kim's expression before she admitted, "You're actually the first person I've made out with since then."

"Can't say I'm surprised," the green girl told her with more than a little pomp, "I'm a hell of a kisser."

Kim put an end to Shego's attitude by pulling her back down and kissing her. When Shego was allowed up for air, she had to admit, "You've come a long way yourself."

"Hell of a teacher," the redhead mumbled before repeating the act.

Shego cut the ensuing makeout short before they got too carried away and she forgot what she was going to ask. "What are you doing for summer vacation?"

"An actual vacation. Hopefully. I think Sydney is the current fave destination among the fam."

"Hm. What about before Sydney, after exams?"

"There's the prom..."

"Ugh, and the head cheerleader has to make an appearance, I suppose."

"Well yeah," Kim affirmed the obvious, "But I'm also on the planning committee."

Shego was not impressed. "You're probably _in charge_ of the planning committee."

"No, I learned my lesson after chairing the Mad Dog ball last year. I missed it entirely, ended up dancing with Rufus on Ellis Island. I try not to take on too much at once anymore... of my own volition, anyway."

"Whatever. How much time between exams and the prom?"

"About a month."

Shego raised an eyebrow. "And you can't spend one weekend away?"

"I suppose I could... but I don't see how I could get away with it. I'd need an excuse, and you know how I feel about lying, especially to my parents."

"Your mother knows about us. Ask her for help. Or," the villainess grinned lasciviously at this point, "She could come too. Call it a mother-daughter thing."

With a sigh and a smile, Kim specified, "A mother-daughter bonding thing?"

"Hm, a sticky mother-daughter thing..."

"Shego..."

"What? If you two scissor and then stay put until the juices dry, there might be a kind of bonding."

"You were the one who brought up glue issues, earlier."

"Not the same thing and you know it."

"Perv," the redhead accused before pulling Shego into another kiss.

The green girl resisted. "Would it hurt to ask her?"

Kim gave it a moment of serious thought, and figured, "Probably not. I doubt she'd want to come, but she might help..."

"Ask," Shego told her, before taking control of the impending kiss.

Their passion soared again this time, and they struggled against each other to maximize the amount of physical contact between them...

"Ahem."

Both girls looked to the stairs, and Shego moaned, "This just got a hundred times hotter."

Ann was standing there, wearing a robe, and not quite looking in the direction of Kim's bed despite the fact that the duvet still covered them... mostly. "I believe I was the topic of conversation?"

Kim was still simply staring, so it was Shego who asked, "And just how long were you listening?" Her thigh being firmly pressed between the younger redhead's legs, she felt the sudden blossom of heat and moisture once the question was asked. It was enough to turn her attention back to the teenager and wonder if she got off on the prospect of being caught in the act.

"Since the noise you two were making died down," Ann answered her laconically.

Shego shifted her thigh slightly as she patted the edge of the bed. "Have a seat."

Ann took a moment to accept the invitation, deciding she could always leave again if the girls got too... active. She suspected Shego was still doing something to Kim, even though it wasn't immediately obvious; that, or Kim was getting terribly flustered by her mother's presence alone, which she had to admit might be the case. "You had something to ask me?" she asked her daughter, the act of crossing her legs exposing a knee.

Kim nodded, then squirmed as her lover went back to nibbling her neck. "Shego wants to whisk me away for a weekend, after the exams."

"Where to?"

"Paradise," the green girl took the trouble to respond, "Geographically, for a change. A cabin by a beach with no one around for miles."

"That sounds nice," Ann admitted.

"You could come too," Kim offered, then hurredly added, "You wouldn't have to do anything-"

"Though it'd be more fun if you did," Shego interjected, and had her head pulled back down to the the crook of Kim's neck for the interruption. She took her 'punishment' without complaint and went back to nibbling.

"It'd be easier to explain if you came with," Kim continued, "But it would be nice to have you there."

"Doesn't Ron usually accompany you on missions?"

Shego was compelled to voice her opinion again. "Yeah, having the doofus along would definitely kill the mood."

"He doesn't know," Kim mumbled.

Ann was honestly surprised. "I assumed... I thought you two told each other everything."

"Not this. It's too... I mean, at first, I never thought things would turn out like this," the teenager hugged Shego tight, which earned her a surprisingly chaste kiss considering the source. "Can you imagine how badly he'd freak if I told him I liked girls, was having sex with girls..."

"Having sex with _me_ ," Shego clarified.

"Yeah. And if he's crushing on me, it would be even worse. I don't want to break his heart... but even if I don't, his first reaction would probably involve running to Global Justice with claims of mind control."

"Global Justice doesn't worry me," the villainess snorted, then grew serious. "Kimmie... maybe you _should_ tell him. Best friend, and all."

"You really think so?" Kim obviously never expected such a statement to pass Shego's lips.

Ann was just as surprised, but she believed it was the right thing to do. "You told me you still find boys attractive," she added. "Telling him you're bisexual might be easier on him than just 'liking girls.'"

"Just don't tell him you're hot for mom," Shego sniggered.

"Shego!" both redheads admonished, though Ann's voice was more sedate.

Shego was inordinately amused by hearing her name in stereo. "Mmm, do it again, but this time make it a moan." She wiggled her hips, which had an effect on Kim as well as herself.

"Incorrigible," Ann declared softly as she rose to her feet.

"Aw, not staying for round two?"

"There's going to be a round two?"

"Ask your little girl, she's the slumph!" Shego was interrupted by Kim's hand over her mouth.

"Not with my mom in the room!"

Ann watched as a brief struggle ensued, Kim trying to keep Shego quiet, interrupting each word the green girl attempted to voice. It wasn't something anyone would immediately call romantic, but between two such physical girls, Ann considered it so. "That's so cute," she murmured.

The quiet observation brought the altercation to an end as both girls looked at her. That certain smile Kim had for her mother made her smile back as it always did, and Shego... Shego's expression was surprisingly similiar, with some surprise mixed in.

The surprise wasn't caused by what Ann had said, specifically, but by how good it felt to hear it. Ignoring her and Kimmie's nudity, Shego struggled up to her knees and pulled Ann into a hug. "If I ever wanted a back-up mother," she whispered into the doctor's ear, "I'd want it to be you."

"Are you asking for my daughter's hand in marriage?" Ann whsipered back.

"Uh, n-no," the green girl stammered, wondering why the idea didn't feel as bad as she would have expected.

"Will you stop fantasizing about threesomes, at least?"

"Hell no." Shego was grateful to be brought back on track from such wayward thoughts, and quickly kissed Ann to prove her point, albeit without tongue. "You wearing anything under that robe?" she asked afterwards.

Ann stepped back out of Shego's reach, untied and opened her robe, and struck a pose that accentuated most of her curves, smirking all the while.

"Wow," Shego breathed in honest appreciation, "Kimmie obviously got your legs." Her gaze rose to the violet babydoll. "And I appreciate your choice in sleepwear. Kimmie, you gotta start wearing stuff like that."

"Maybe I'll just borrow mom's," the teen hero teased.

"I wouldn't complain, but then you two wouldn't be able to wear anything that matches."

"Wishful thinking, Shego," Ann told her as she retied her robe. "I think I'll get back to bed before the commencement of round two."

"Will you think about it?" Kim asked as her mother headed back to the stairs.

"I'll discuss it with your father."

"Uh... how much will you tell him?"

"We'll see..."

Shego watched Ann until she was out of sight, then turned to Kim's pensive face. "I love your mother more and more," she chuckled, "Between the two of us, we could tease you into a full body blush."

"Shego... I'm actually worried about how dad would react to all this. Out of the whole family, he's the most likely to-"

"Oh please," Shego tried to make light of Kim's concern, " _Your_ family? It'll be fine, no matter what." That seemed to mollify her, so the villainess quickly followed up by resuming her previous position and showering kisses on the redhead's lips and neck.

"Again?" she eventually paused long enough to ask.

"Again."


	23. Rappin' Drama

Ann's morning surgery had been mostly complication-free, so she was able to head home in time for a late lunch. She was making a sandwich and contemplating a better-than-average dinner for the family, when she heard the shower come on. This was odd, since she could have sworn she was alone in the house.

Curbing her first instinct to call out, the surgeon snuck towards the bathroom. The door was wide open, so she took a quick peek, blinked, and stepped into the room.

It was definitely Shego behind the curtain, since it was her two-colour outfit that lay in a pile beside the bathtub. Ann walked over and peeked around the curtain; Shego seemed to be in the process of soaking her hair.

"Shego?" Ann said, surprised that the villainess hadn't noticed her presence.

"Whooo?"

Okay, that didn't sound right. "Shego, turn around." The doctor watched her do so and immediately noticed the vacant, staring expression on her face. "What happened to you?"

"Kim hit me with Dr. Drakken's brainwashing shampoo and told me to sneak into the house as usual, take a shower and rinse my hair out, then hide in her room until she came back."

"Brainwashing shampoo?" Ann repeated in bewilderment.

"Yeah..."

"How is that even... no, never mind. Mad science, I should know better than to ask." Ann watched as Shego's hands continued to work the water into her incredible amount of hair and rinse it out. She could see the pink suds as they... were they _glowing_? The doctor rubbed her eyes, double-checked, then sighed at the bizarreness of it all. She tugged the shower curtain closed again so she wouldn't have to keep looking at it.

It took another moment for her to ask, "So you have to do anything you're told?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm. Well, first I feel I should tell you that I would normally never take advantage of someone in your situation... but this is about my daughter. Answer my questions honestly. Are you in love with Kim?"

"Yes."

"Is your romantic relationship with Kim part of an evil plot?"

"No."

"Okay. I already believed as much, but I wanted to be sure. I hope you won't mind." Since Shego didn't respond to that - of course she wouldn't, Ann realized - she continued, "Where is Kim, anyway?"

"American Starmaker."

Ann's mouth opened and closed without comment. Instead she chose to go sit on the toilet and ask, "Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

"Because you haven't asked."

"...I'm asking now: tell me."

The doctor listened patiently as the mesmerized villainess recounted the chicken-dancing henchman, the failed attempt at product placement, the lack of MC Honey's endorsement, Friday night kareoke and, finally, Drakken's plan to launch his hip hop career on a television show in order to kickstart the sale of his brainwashing shampoo. Kim had shown up to stop him, dressed to perform; but Shego had confronted her beforehand.

When Shego stopped talking, Ann took another look and noticed that the glowing pink traces of the shampoo were absent, but the vacant stare was still apparent. "Do you know how long the efffects of the shampoo last?"

"No..."

"Well, it seems to be all out of your hair. You can stop now... I mean, stop rinsing your hair, turn off the shower and come out."

Shego obeyed, and Ann almost handed her a towel to dry herself with before stopping short. Giving the young woman's body an appraising once-over, a cheeky thought occurred to her. Under any other circumstances, she wouldn't dare do it without the threat of amorous reprisals. "It would be quite the tease if I were to dry you off myself, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah..."

Ann pondered the option a moment longer before deciding against it. "You do it," she ordered, handing the towel over. "But be assured I have noticed what an attactive young woman you are, Shego; and I appreciate the attention. Even if some of your desires qualify as perverse." The green girl did not respond, attending to her most immediate task. "We can go up to Kimmie's room to take care of your hair... unless... is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

"I need to pee and yes, I'm hungry."

"Well then, when you're done drying off with the towel, use the toilet, get dressed and join me in the kitchen. Do you have any dietary concerns I should be aware of?"

"Nah..."

"Don't forget to flush and wash your hands when you're done."

Ann's sandwich-making efforts were more elaborate than originally intended, something triggered by the fact that she wasn't preparing a meal for just herself, anymore. Lettuce and sliced tomato joined the ham and cheese, and a glass of orange juice joined each sandwich. When Shego arrived, Ann commanded her to eat and drink with her. They did so in silence, since conversation was bound to be limited.

The experience wandered back and forth between amiable and creepy. Ann eventually figured out that the latter was partly due to something she'd had difficulty pinning down until now: Shego had washed the black lipstick off during her shower. Most medical professionals equated the colour green with something bad, and Ann was no different... but when it came to Shego, she knew better.

When lunch was finished, they went up to Kim's room and used her hairdryer - the one that actually dried hair - on Shego. Ann did the brushing afterwards, indulging her curiosity in Shego's peculiar traits; like the superpowered girl's skintone, her hair bordered on unique. The green tint to Shego's sable mane was clearly visible in its current condition. Ironically, Drakken's shampoo seemed to be as good at washing hair as it was brain.

"Shouldn't Kim have left you for the police?" Ann wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"She let her romantic attatchment to you interfere," the doctor reasoned. "What about you, do you go easy on her because of your relationship?"

"I haven't tried to kill her for a long time," Shego deadpanned.

"Well, that's nice to hear," Ann said, even as the bizarreness of the conversation struck her. She fervently hoped her boys wouldn't get into more and more trouble as they got older... not that Kim was getting into trouble, exactly. It was just... one teen hero in the family was enough.

Still... Shego not killing Kim was hardly the same as Kim not leaving Shego to the police. The villainess always broke out again anyway, it seemed. "What would you do to teach Kim not to let her feelings get in the way, in these circumstances?"

"I'd remind her of our terms, and teach her not to ignore them again."

Ann hummed as she mulled over the possibilities, before something terribly naughty came to mind. This time, she chose to go with it, and started giving Shego instructions.

* * *

"Oh! Hi mom," Kim said uncertainly after coming through the front door. "I, uh, didn't know you'd be here."

Ann was wearing her robe, loosely tied and showing enough cleavage to prove she was wearing nothing underneath. Her cheeks were also somewhat flushed. "Kimmie," she began, somewhat breathlessly, "Isn't it a little early for you to be home from school? And what are you wearing?"

Kim glanced down at the archtypal outfit she was wearing, complete with USA crop top. "I had a music-related mission, but Ron took my place while I was busy fighting Shego."

"I see... how did that go?"

"Oh, you know," Kim giggled nervously, noticing how sexy her mother's voice was sounding right now. "It's Shego. Um, you're looking very..." the teenager struggled to find an appropriate word.

"Relaxed?" Ann almost purred.

"I guess..."

"I was about to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"No thanks. I... think I'll just go change."

"Okay then." Ann headed to the kitchen without further comment, the smile that she had been wearing throughout the conversation never leaving her face. Pondering her mother's behaviour, Kim rushed up to her room.

Shego wasn't there. She wasn't hiding in the closet, nor had she squeezed into the trunk.

Kim pondered the possibilities as she changed, decided to bite the bullet, and headed back down to the kitchen. Her mother was perched on the counter, cup in hand, one leg over the other and swinging lazily as she hummed happily to herself, still smiling.

"Uh, mom? Have you seen Shego today?"

"Oh yes," Ann all but gushed, "Almost all of her, actually."

"Huh?"

"Check my bedroom."

Kim gaped at her mother for a long moment, then turned and dashed to the room in question.

Both Ann's and Shego's clothes were strewn across the floor, along with a couple of pillows, and by the way the duvet was hanging off one side of the bed, it was ready to join them. On the bed itself, Shego lay, spreadeagled and stark naked, staring at the ceiling.

"Shego!" Kim cried, "What... what..."

"I'm mommy's little fuck toy."

Kim's eyes tried to leave their sockets. "WHAT!?"

"I'm mommy's little fuck toy."

"Oh, Kimmie?"

The teenager turned towards the sound of her mother's voice, only to suffer a flash of light to the face. Once she blinked it away, she saw the camera in her mother's hands.

"A souvenir for Shego, when the shampoo wears off," Ann explained with maternal smugness (the worst kind). "Don't worry, I didn't take advantage of her. Perhaps next time you'll leave her for the police like you're supposed to."

Kim blinked some more, the realisation that she'd been played hitting almost as hard as the surprise. "But... I... she..."

"I'm sure she's laughing on the inside," Ann assured her, struggling not to burst out laughing herself.

"Augh!" cried the younger redhead, and stomped back to her own bedroom.

* * *

Both dressed again, Ann had brought Shego back to Kim's room before going to pick up the boys from school. Kim made her as comfortable as possible before heading downstairs to keep an eye on the tweebs, then dinner. Ann did not see Shego again until she went up to say goodnight. The green girl was in bed, apparently asleep, while Kim was studying at her desk. She looked up when her mother's hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"I asked myself what Shego would do," Ann explained, now that enough time had passed for Kim to let get over it. "Did I get it wrong?"

"No," Kim admitted, "It was exactly the sort of thing she would have done... except she probably would have really..."

"True," Ann agreed, "And I understand that you weren't shocked by the prospect, so much as the lack of warning. You do realize, if Shego and I became... occasional lovers, that such an encounter could actually happen."

Kim glanced in Shego's direction. "I should've known you would've noticed something was wrong. But I also felt like I'd missed something important. Like I'd skipped an important chapter or something. I'd like to at least _be there_ if you two decide to..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she wouldn't have it any other way. But if that's the only reason why you want me to come along on your weekend away, I think I should decline."

"It's not. At the very least, I want you two to get to know each other..."

"And what opportunity would I have for that while you two spend the whole weekend in bed?" Ann asked, the humour in her voice now palpable. "Perhaps Shego and I should leave _you_ here..."

The redheads looked at each other in silence for a moment, then shared a giggle.

"I also want you to get a better idea of how she makes me feel," Kim eventually added.

"I already know, Kimmie. The way you looked at her just now... and I know she's just as besotted with you. As long as you don't betray your own principles for her sake, I wish you all the joy in the world." Ann's hand moved to cup the face that was looking up at her. "Which is another reason why I'm hesitant about joining you on this trip. Are you sure you're not... suggesting certain things... just because you know she likes the idea, and you can do anything?"

"That's why I'd like you to come with," Kim explained as she rubbed her cheek against her mother's hand. "I've imagined things, but I can't know for sure how I'll react if they actually happen. Maybe, watching you two for real, I'll realize I don't want to share Shego at all. Or if I do. Or other things," she added before taking her mother's hand in her own and planting a kiss in the middle of her palm.

The doctor took it for the tender gesture it was. "You're compelled to keep your relationship with Shego a secret, and it feels good to be able to share it with someone, for someone to see how wonderful she makes you feel. Tell me this: if you had told Ron or Monique instead, would you be as quick to invite them on this little trip?"

Kim thought about it, and had to answer, "I don't know. If they took it as well as you have, sure, but... I just don't see it happening. Even if Ron had known for as long as you have, I'm not sure he'd be in a state of mind where he'd accept... I'm not even sure he'd still be my friend. And Monique..." Kim paused again. "Is it wrong for me to think she'd be more accepting because she's a member of a minority, herself?"

"I don't think it would be inconsiderate to think so, but I also think only she could answer that for sure. They're different prejudices. And I'll say it again: I think you give Ron too little credit. You should tell him."

"Even if I do, it should wait until after exams," Kim muttered, looking down at the books on her desk.

"One more thing," Ann decided. "Why did you tell her to come here, instead of letting the police take her?"

"It just didn't seem fair," her daughter answered without hesitation, "Letting anyone take her like that. She was helpless. She would have hated it. Sending her away just... seemed like the right thing to do. And we don't know how long she'll be stuck like this. She can't take care of herself, and since it's Friday..."

"Would you have done that for anyone else?"

"I don't know anyone else like I know her."

_Amazing,_ Ann thought, _the things your children can say that surprise you._ She planted a kiss on the top of Kim's head, told her, "Don't stay up too late," and headed to bed.

Perhaps it was time to have that conversation with James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes The Drama...


	24. So The Drama part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here... we... go.

"Did you get a copy of the photo?" Kim asked sourly, pointedly _not_ deigning to roll over and face the villainess as she closed the window behind her.

"I dropped by the hospital one day while you were at school, to make sure you couldn't interfere. I laughed and laughed, and _laughed_ , and then I locked it away somewhere very safe." Shego paused to roll the teenager onto her back and plant a kiss on her lips to forestall the impending pout. "Your mom was right, you should have left me for the police... but I appreciate what you did. For the most part."

"For the most part?" Kim repeated dubiously.

"You _did_ take advantage, pumpkin. You're the hero, you're supposed to be the good girl. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't as boring as dodgeball and dodo birds."

"Hmph." Kim considered Shego's words as the green girl started to undress, and something struck her. "Did anything _else_ happen while you visited mom in the hospital?"

"There was a very _comfy_ hug," the villainess accentuated the word to imply there was more to it, "And I _may_ have given her lips a lick..."

"Which pair?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shego snickered, then demonstrated by flicking her tongue out at the lips just below Kim's nose. "She appreciates the attention, you know. She actually told me. It was... sweet." The green girl sounded slightly surprised, as if she hadn't expected anything other than lust to enter the equation when it came to Ann.

"She likes to be sexy," the redhead admitted as the villainess slipped into bed beside her.

"She is that. Being alone in the room with her... her knowing what I want, me knowing she likes it... mm-mm- _mmm_. One seriously sexy momma."

"What about _your_ mother?" Kim asked suddenly, and felt her lover tense. "Sorry," she hurredly continued, "I know your past's a forbidden topic, it just... came out."

"I know, Kimmie," Shego muttered, convincing her body to relax, before forcing out, "I had yet to consider the option when she died. All that started... after."

The teenager quickly put two and two together. "After the comet?"

"...Yeah."

Kim was compelled to pull Shego against her own body and wrap her arms tight around her. Shego responded by putting her chin over Kim's shoulder... mostly so she wouldn't have to look her in the eye.

"The comet killed her?" Kim finally asked.

"It killed both of them, pumpkin," the older girl sighed into the blazing hair she had buried her face in. "And there wasn't anyone else. By the time... things were sorted out, Hego was just old enough to claim guardianship over the rest of us."

"That's why Hego's so adamant about you all using your powers, isn't it? To make it worth the price you all had to pay."

"And why he would freak about how I use mine. You saw how in denial he was during the whole Aviarious thing." Another sigh. "The way he used to go on about it, it sounded as if he thought the trade-off was worth it."

Kim squeezed tighter, and Shego waited for the inevitable 'Sorry you lost your parents, Shego,' to which she would try to reply with, 'So was I,' while trying not to choke on the pity being directed her way.

"I love you, Shego," Kim whispered.

Shego waited, but that was apparently all that was coming. Before she knew it, she'd pulled her face back and around to Kim's, kissing the redhead deeply for some time before other urges kicked in.

Their lovemaking was more intense than Shego expected. The entire experience was one big 'Oh wow, I'm totally crazy for this other person in a way I've never been before' revelation, and if Kimmie's eyes were any indication, she was feeling something very similiar. It was something that didn't need to be voiced. There was loving someone, and being _in_ love with someone, and this was the latter.

The real surprise was that after such profundity, their mood afterward was as lighthearted as ever. "I was wondering if you were going to show after your Nakasumi kidnap attempt," Kim mentioned.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I can't believe I pulled a Fearless Ferret on that one."

"Fearless Ferret? The old TV show?"

"The movie... the first one, before... oh, never mind. It's not worth seeing unless there's nothing else on anyway, it hasn't aged well."

Kim considered asking what the point of the kidnapping was, but that was a work question; and she didn't want to admit she _still_ had no idea why they would kidnap the man himself. Instead, she chose to ask, "Sooo was it just me, or did you take that fight in the Bermuda Triangle more seriously than normal?"

"It was necessary," the villainess grumbled.

"Okay, why's that?"

"...Because."

"Because what?" Kim pestered.

Shego sighed in frustration. "Because my contract's very nearly finished... and Drakken said it's time to bring our game up to the next level..." _Oh, go ahead and admit it._ "And you were so smoking hot in that dress, it..." _pissed me off,_ "Threw me off."

"So _that's_ why you punched through that table so hard you got stuck," the teenager smiled," And thanks for not putting your hand through my face, by the way."

"Your grip messed with my aim, is all..."

"Sure it did," Kim agreed, not believing it in the slightest. "Your dress wasn't bad either. I didn't get a clear view until you were straddling me on the table, but it was nice to see _your_ bare midriff for a change." She stroked the abdomen in question with her fingertips, provoking a shudder.

"I thought you'd appreciate that." The truth was, Shego still thought Kim's mission clothes were terribly out of fashion - even more so since the brief time they had actually been _in_ fashion - but something about that bare expanse of flesh made their fights all the more... appetizing. The dress during their latest fight had been a completely different kind of sexy. Little Kimmie was growing up.

"The heeled boots and long gloves too," Kim continued as Shego's mind wandered, "But I think you would have looked better in just one colour or the other."

"Oh, please. Even my swimsuit has both colours."

"Hm. I guess I'll be seeing that for myself soon enough."

_That's what you think,_ the villainess thought before continuing aloud, "So, you're sure?"

Kim could barely suppress her smile. "Absolutely... and mom's coming too." Suppression failed entirely as Shego's face went from completely, totally and utterly surprised to what would have been the photo next to the slang definition of the word 'score'. The redhead couldn't help but laugh.

Shego's face went back to a more uncertain form of surprise. "Is she... I mean, will she..."

Kim put a finger to the other girl's lips. "She's coming with, don't expect more than that. And don't push, either. I'm not even sure whether or not I'll be able to really let myself go, knowing she's in the next room."

"Guess I better change the reservation to a two-bedroom cabin, then," Shego sniggered, before submitting to her lover's admonishing look. "No expectations, no requirements. Just lots of hopes. Dirty, filthy hopes... speaking of, you _are_ required to bring that blue dress."

"The one I wore to the restaurant?"

"Hell, yes. And you're not allowed to wear _anything_ underneath."

"Who says I was wearing anything _then_?"

Shego's was appalled. "Oh god, don't tell me I missed that during all those flips, kicks and somersaults."

"No one to blame but yourself," Kim singsonged with the same smirk she'd worn during a particular moment of the fight. "Shame you straddled me on that table, instead of putting a knee between..."

"Ugh. Doesn't matter. I'm fucking you in that dress, this weekend."

"Sounds good to me, as long as it isn't too hot."

"Oh, it's going to be hot, princess. You're going to boil over." One of Shego's hands cupped Kim's crotch and squeezed, eliciting a cross between a giggle and a whimper.

"You'll bring the strap-on?"

"And don't forget Mr. Buttaroo."

This time Kim's response was all giggle. "I didn't actually name it, you know."

"No? Because I've got a nice shiny toy called Mr. Buzzy to introduce you to."

"Oh gosh, really?"

The villainess nodded. "I'd say vibrations are the next step in your sexual degradation."

The redhead blushed even as she grinned mischievously. "I do like it when you hum while you're down there..."

"Well, imagine if I never had to take a breath." Shego was interrupted by a playful kiss, but her mind kept going, and found her voice when her lips were free again. "Though technically, it's more about vibrations on the inside. You can use it on just the clit, but there's a special one for that. Just a small white thing in comparison, but a favourite among girls who are all about the clit."

"Do you have one of those too?"

"I can try to get one by the weekend. Usually I'm more into... filling up all available space."

"You've never tried both at once?"

The green girl couldn't help but grin. "You're learning, cupcake; but no, it's not so easy to do both on your own." She pondered a moment before adding, "I wonder if your mother would do you like that..."

"Shego."

"What? If there's no major physical contact between you-"

Kim silenced her with another kiss. "Hush, Shego," was all she said before doing it again. And again, it carried on for quite a while, this time without interruption until dawn.


	25. So The Drama part 2

"Honey, your ride's here!" James called from the front door, surprised to find the most luxurious unstretched limousine he'd ever seen parked by the curb. His two favourite redheads in the world soon appeared, Ann with a wheeled travel bag and Kim with her usual backpack. The chauffeur quickly offered to tend to their luggage while they made their farewells.

Ann seemed quite taken with the mode of transport. "She's really making an effort, isn't she?"

"Uh, yeah," Kim answered nervously in her father's presence. Her mother had never told her just what she had told him. However much he knew, he seemed to be letting it pass.

"I want you both to have fun in your tropical paradise this weekend," he told them; obviously Ann had told him that much. "But don't skimp on the sunblock, okay? And no cabana boys. Either of you." He gave them both a warning glare that was mostly mockery.

Ann smiled softly at her daughter's blush before it struck her what was missing. "Isn't Ron coming to see you off, Kimmie?"

"I think he's a little tweaked about all the time I've been spending with Erik lately," Kim chuckled in an attempt to disguise her own disappointment. "It took a whole afternoon to convince him I wasn't running off with him for a weekend of sun, sea and s... uh..." the blush intensified as she trailed off.

James quickly cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure Ron will calm down eventually. He does tend to overreact to things."

"You sure you don't mind looking after the boys this weekend by yourself?" Ann asked, giving him a last chance to change his mind.

James smiled and nodded assuredly. "We'll have our father-son time while you go have your mother-daughter time. You girls don't have enough of it as it is."

Kim tried not to let how wierd that sounded show on her face. Thank goodness she was already blushing. She watched her mother kiss him on the cheek and go out the door before giving him a brief and tentative hug. "Take care, dad."

"I will, Kimmie."

"No, really. You alone with the tweebs all weekend..."

"Heheh, we'll be fine. Remind your mother to call me when you get where you're going. Have fun, Kimmie-cub."

"I will, dad. See you Sunday night."

James watched the girls get into the limo and head off before closing the door. He checked his watch to see the twins still had an hour of soccer practice to go, and double-checked that his alarm would warn him when it was time to go pick them up. He still had time to ponder that cybertronic replication problem; perhaps the severe time limit would provide a stroke of inspiration as to how he could turn his theory into practice.

If not, it would at least keep his mind off what Ann had explained about this weekend getaway, and not let his imagination run rampant with the possibilities.

* * *

"The airport's quite small, isn't it?" Ann asked as the limo went through the security gate.

"A lot of rich folks use smaller airports just to avoid the volume of traffic at the larger ones," Kim explained. "And it helps her stay off the radar... uh, so to speak. All the major airports have surveillance."

The ride from gate to hanger was brief. The latter was occupied by a black Learjet with a pair of bright green stripes running the length of the aircraft on either side. A customs officer awaited them by the open hatchway into the jet, and tended to their passports with surprising swiftness while the chauffeur took their luggage aboard. Ann suspected the customs man didn't even inspect the documents properly, but since Kim did not comment on it, she chose to hold her tongue. Perhaps it was simply because her daughter's heroic reputation preceded them; she got rides around the world all the time, after all.

Now she thought about it, Ann wasn't sure how often passports were involved during Kim's adventurous travels. Perhaps it would be better not to ask.

The next surprise was inside. While the upper half of the interior was as white as could be expected, Kim and Ann stared at all the embossed leather and graphite surfaces with metallic accents that took up the lower half. The black and green ergonomic seats had the Indianapolis Motor Speedway logo embossed into the upper portion of the seatbacks.

"Well, this is..." Ann wasn't sure what to call it.

"Flashy," Kim finished for her, obviously amused. "Do you care which side..."

"Oh, no, go ahead," Ann waved vaguely at the seats, allowing her daughter to plop into the nearest forward-facing seat on the left side of the jet. The chauffeur appeared to explain where he had stowed their baggage and wished them a pleasant trip before taking his leave.

Things certainly proceeded rapidly thanks to being just two passangers on a small jet in a small airport. Ann took the seat beside Kim as the aircraft was sealed, then a familiar voice came through the speakers with surprising clarity.

"Good afternoon ladies, and welcome to Lime Airlines, the sweetest ride of your life. The flight will take four hours and put us two timezones ahead. All electrical equipment including cell phones, pagers, portable music players, laptops and kimmunicators should be switched off because we're about to start rolling, so siddown and fasten your seatbelts before you break something."

"She's a pilot?" Anna asked in surprise as they started moving.

"A good one," Kim confirmed. "She tried to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi with a jet fitted with all kinds of gadgets."

"I thought that was ninjas."

" _After_ I beat the ninjas." the teen hero smirked at the memory. "She gave me quite a ride... though I doubt Nakasumi appreciated it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the jet had this big grapple that snatched him right off the float. I managed to grab onto him. Shego spent a couple of minutes trying to shake me off before Ron knocked us all loose. Then she tried to grab Nakasumi with this big pincer thing, but only got his jacket. She nearly crashed after that and had to give up."

"Why was she in a jet in the first place?"

"Smoke bombs to cover the ninjas, I think. And... she might have wanted to show off."

"To you?"

Kim shrugged. "Yeah. It's mainly her fault why I want a pilot's licence."

Their conversation paused as the engines kicked into high gear, throwing them across the takeoff strip and into the air. In a Boeing the initial rush wore off soon after, but the Learjet kept pushing hard, all the way up to cruising altitude. Both passengers watched from their respective windows as the ground fell farther and farther away.

When they finally levelled out, Ann turned to her daughter. "Kimmie... I would like you to tell me these things more often. It would help me understand her, and your relationship as well. That's why I chose to come along, to get to know her better, and spend time with the two of you together."

"Not for kinky sex?"

"Kimberly An-"

"I know, mom, I know," the teenager interrupted, laughing, "And I will be more forthcoming, I promise." She waited for her mother to nod in acknowledgement of that before adding, "And she knows not to expect anything kinky, but that doesn't mean she's going to stop thinking about it, which means you'll probably hear about it."

The elder redhead nodded again, believing she and Kim's lover had already reached an understanding of sorts. After a moment, she looked down into her lap as she chose to ask, "What about what _you're_ thinking?" _What about what_ I'm _thinking?_

"That's what we're here to find out, aren't we?" Shego pointed out as she shut the door to the cockpit behind her. "To see how kinky you both can go?"

"Lime Airlines?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow to deflect the green girl's line of questioning.

"Seemed appropriate. On paper, it's a small private travel company based in Mexico. In reality, it's just a way for me to get around on my own without too much hassle."

Ann took her turn. "And the decor?"

"The Indy 500 interior was originally a limited edition for the 40s," Shego explained, "But when I traded up I had it switched over."

Kim understood. "This is a 45?"

The villainess raised a condescending eyebrow. "45XR. You think I'd settle for less?"

"Not you," the teenager smirked.

Ann was reluctant to bring up her next concern, but considered the matter quite important. "Shego, if you're here, who's flying the plane?"

"Oh, uh... autopilot. Sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"...I'm not sure I should talk about it. It's kinda work-related."

"Is it actually secret?" Kim asked, aware of her mother's nervousness.

The villainess thought it over, then shrugged. "It is, but what the hell, you'll find out eventually anyway. You both remember that syntho-goo Drakken was trying to get his hands on?"

"The self-replicating synthoplasma?" the younger redhead specified.

"Didn't it try to eat the train we were on, and us along with it?" the other redhead added, now definitely worried.

Shego nodded. "Yeah, that stuff. The formula's in the open."

Kim was not pleased. "How did that happen?"

"Not me. Good old-fashioned industrial espionage. Dr. D actually paid top dollar for it. First thing he did was get rid of the self-replicating part. Far as I know, he's the only one to manage it." Shego leaned against the seat opposite Kim. "Now it's just semi-sentient goo in a jumpsuit. He calls it a synthodrone."

"Is it safe?" Ann persisted.

"Oh, yeah. It's smarter than the actual autopilot. They work more like human brains than computers, y'know? They don't just follow a program until they freak at an unknown variable. This one knows everything about piloting and air travel in general, and this aircraft in particular. I've flown with it plenty already; it's not gonna go nuts or crash us into a mountain, and if there's an issue it'll signal me. I think the only reason that gunk isn't classified as a lifeform is because it doesn't excrete anything."

"It did react to electrical impulses the same way..." Ann mused, though not entirely mollified.

"I think I'm with mom on this one," Kim decided. "I mean... this is Drakken's work we're talking about. Since when have you had that much confidence in his creations?"

"He didn't create it, he just tinkered with it. The train-eating goo was military science. Synthodrones are mad science. You have to admit, he's pretty good with stuff he doesn't invent himself."

"I guess..." the teen hero grudgingly supposed.

Shego sighed. "Don't worry. It handled takeoff just fine, and even if we lose cabin pressure and pass out from hypoxia, we'll still arrive at our destination on schedule."

"That's a terribly specific example," Ann opined.

"Most Learjet owners have heard the horror stories. Anyway, there's no need to worry, and this is supposed to be a vacation." She turned to Kim. "Wanna make out?"

Kim blinked at Shego's abrupt gear change, glanced in her mother's direction and replied, "Maybe later."

Shego nodded, turned to Ann and and asked, "Wanna make out?"

Ann had seen it coming, so she merely smiled and repeated Kim's, "Maybe later."

"And no, we're not going to make out so you can watch," Kim forestalled Shego's next question even as she opened her mouth to voice it.

"Then I guess no one's gonna eat anyone, either," Shego huffed in apparent disappointment. "No mile high club for me..."

"Shego!"

"My point is, under the circumstances, we might as well eat some _food_. I assume you haven't had dinner this soon."

"No," Ann admitted. "Normally we'd wait until the boys were home."

Without another word, Shego rose and headed to the rear of the jet. The smell of food reached the redheads before the green girl returned. "Ackee and saltfish with rice and peas. Not actually made in Jamaica, but just as good."

Shego was surprisingly companionable during the meal, willing to talk about her earliest encounters with Kimmie at Ann's urging. Kim was surprised to find herself enjoying it, despite the fact that she was worried about her mother's reaction to Shego's earliest attempts to kill her; and she was correct in her assumption that the villainess wouldn't sugarcoat anything even if she did want to make a good impression.

"You cut her jetpack off?" Ann gasped, horrified.

"Yep," Shego confirmed between mouthfuls, "I was waiting to hear her go splat when she swung around on that damn hairdryer of hers and jammed my claws into the gondola," the green girl mimed the motion, "And grabbed the remote. Her sidekick grabbed her and we ended up in the drink." Shego frowned as she chewed on a fresh mouthful of fish, then added, "Dr. D wanted to clone me after that, despite the clause in my contract, so I took a little vacation until he learned his lesson."

"Oh, it took him a while," Kim realized. "He cloned me, Ron and Rufus. And Bonnie," the teenager added with disgust. "That was the freakiest. The world does not need more than one Bonnie."

"I remember your mission outfit came into fashion that week. That one, single week."

"Didn't you have a big topless guy in the car with you when you picked Drakken up?"

"Oh, yeah. He was worth taking home." Shego smiled at the memory.

"You talk about these things so casually..." Ann quietly observed.

"Sex?"

"No."

The villainess had spent a considerable amount of time on what she was about to say. "Messing with people's brains would freak a lot of people out, but you're used to it. No different with me and Kimmie, except we're messing with each other." Shego's gaze turned from Ann to Kim. "I soon learned how capable your little girl is at what she does. She knows I can rip a safe open with these hands, but that doesn't stop her from the fisticuffs... sometimes it's the only thing that keeps her off me." The last bit was ad lib, but it got the smile from Kim before she continued. "I may still try to kill her occasionally, but we both know she can handle it."

Ann considered her words, wondering which pair she meant by 'we'. Her train of thought was interrupted when her daughter leaned across the space between and kissed her girlfriend soundly.

When it was finished, Shego hummed contentedly before saying, "Myeah, that's my dessert right there." Kim giggled, and Ann couldn't help smiling at the exchange.

Their host did check the cockpit quite frequently, usually to get on the radio as they crossed airspace. Kim elected not to go take a peek at the synthodrone, since under normal circumstances she wouldn't have a clue about it. She'd ask Wade about the original plasma, though. Ann was eventually more curious than concerned, but decided this wasn't the time or place to poke or prod the thing. As the green girl said... vacation.

Speaking of whom, she got her dessert on numerous occasions for the rest of the flight. The makeouts went on a little longer each time, and Ann never voiced a complaint. Perhaps in response to that, Shego never tried to switch Possibles, and she always stopped before things got too hot.

Well, almost.

"Mmmstop it," Kim moaned grumpily.

"Stop what?" Shego breathed on the teenager's lips.

"Turning me on so much. You're only doing it to tease me."

"What's your point?"

A question that invariably led to a single slap, usually to Shego's ass, causing her to growl and kiss the younger redhead once more before returning to the conversational threeway.

It left Ann thinking about James and their conversation, about the doors that could open, and whether or not they should be.

The intercom dinged, drawing Shego's attention. "Half an hour to arrival. I better get back in there." The villainess gave Kim a final peck before heading back to the cockpit.

Ten minutes later, she could clearly hear Ann's voice through the door, declaring, "Kimberly Anne Possible, you're a very naughty girl!" followed by a series of spanking noises and an enthusiastic cry of, "Harder, mommy, harder!"

"I know you're doing it to yourself, princess!" she called through the cockpit door. "You won't fool me!"

From Ann's laugh, she could imagine the defeated look on Kim's face.


	26. So The Drama part 3

The trio took an ordinary cab from the airport to the wharf, where a modern but modest yacht was waiting for them. Shego liked to keep as low a profile as a green girl could in places where she had no plans to misbehave, so she could keep vacationing without interruption by law enforcement types. As long as she was here on legitimate business and caused no real trouble, the locals were content to leave her alone... according to her, at least.

Once they were underway, Kim manouvered herself between Shego and the wheel and offered some token snuggling before asking if she could drive. The villainess made the most of it, letting her hands wander while nibbling the teenager's ear at irregular intervals. When Ann jokingly complained about Kim's lacklustre piloting due to the distraction, Shego all but shoved the younger redhead aside and offered Ann the position.

Initially taken aback, Ann smiled and silently took the villainess up on her offer. Aware of Kim's wide-eyed stare, she leaned against the small portion of the seat available between Shego's thighs, let the villainess wrap her arms around her waist and instruct her on the basics of boat control.

"Think you've got it?" Shego whispered in her ear when she was done.

"Mm-hm," Ann hummed, by now aware of the heat emanating from between the green girl's legs and not minding in the least.

"Let's see if you can handle it any better than your little girl." The black lips at Ann's ear moved down a smidge and planted a slow, gentle kiss just behind her jaw, while hands spread across her belly. As the mouth started moving down Ann's neck, adding nibbles to the repertoire, the hands explored the curves of her belly and hips, threatening to follow the borders of her thighs to where they met, before diverting down to the hem of her skirt and pulling at the fabric to reveal more than just the elder redhead's knees.

The lips on Ann's neck, having reached her shoulder, travelled upward again at the same rate as her skirt; once they reached her jaw they sucked gently on that curve, while the hands worked their way under the fabric they were holding up until the skirt fell back down, obscuring them.

From the corner of her eye she could tell that her daughter was transfixed by what she was seeing, but she forced herself to keep her attention on what she was doing rather than the mouth on her neck and the hands sliding up her bare thighs, even though it felt-

"Ah," Ann gasped suddenly, "Claws, Shego. I'd rather not have them... well..."

"Oh, they're good for one thing," the villainess assured her. There was a tug, a quick rip, and Ann shivered in excitement as she felt the gusset of her panties fall away to hang loose from the rear.

"I thought you were going to behave," Ann told the green girl as she kept her eyes fixed on the compass in the dashboard.

"You can tell me to stop, anytime," Shego responded with a wicked smile. "So can Kimmie. Speaking of whom..." the offending hand left the warm confines of Ann's skirt and reached over to the flushed teenager. "Would you mind, cupcake?"

Kim chewed on her lower lip as she pulled the clawed glove off her lover's hand, only to watch it return to its former place under her mother's skirt. Ann felt the gentle stroke of bare fingertips, back and forth, closer and closer, until she felt a finger almost enter her as it was drawn along the length of her moistening slit to rest on her clit.

Ann gripped the wheel tightly as Shego gave that magic button a brief twirl before going back to stroking the wetness below. Every time a finger nearly slipped inside, the hand paused to give her clit another brief bout of attention, until her body was quivering in anticipation for the next one. The nibbling on her neck never stopped, and it was only a matter of time before Shego's ministrations provoked a purr of fullbown arousal from the older woman.

The villainess groaned hungrily in response even as she checked their course. "Your mother's got more self-control, princess. Enjoying the show?"

Kim's voice was breathless. "Yeah..."

While Shego chuckled lustily and returned to her nibbling, Ann looked directly at her daughter for the first time since this had begun. Kim's eyes were locked to her crotch. All she could see was Shego's hand moving beneath the fabric of Ann's skirt, but it seemed to be enough to have her completely flustered and squirming, her thighs held tightly together...

Two shocks hit Ann simultaniously: Kim wanted to touch herself, and she was resisting the urge for her mother's sake.

Her consideration wasn't nearly as surprising as the realisation that it was completely unnecessary.

This was how Ann's control of the vessel finally wavered. Shego reacted immediately, giving her crotch a final pat before removing her hands entirely. "Well, that's momma Possible's limit, I think. Why don't you go sit and catch your breath? I'll take us the rest of the way."

Ann stood upright and tried to compose herself, wondering if her face looked as flushed as it felt. "You owe me a pair of panties," she pointed out as she stepped aside. The statement provoked an audible gulp from Kim's direction.

"I'll steal ya something nice and lacey," Shego assured her with a wicked smirk and lascivious wink, before curling her tongue around the middle finger that had been doing most of the work under Ann's skirt. "Mmm. Once you taste a redhead, you never wanna go back. Lucky I've got two!"

The neurosurgeon chose not to respond, moving instead to her former seat at the back... and crossing her legs when she got there. Kim returned Shego's glove, then hesitated at the colpilot seat until her mother patted the seat beside her.

"Kimmie," Ann began as her daughter settled next to her, "It's okay for you to be a little less... restrained."

That took Kim by surprise. "Um... can you be more specific?"

Ann smiled and specified, "I mean if Shego and I are doing something and you want to masturbate, go ahead and masturbate."

"Oh," her daughter replied sheepishly, "Okay."

"You did seem to be every bit as, shall we say, stimulated as I?"

"It was just so sexy. Erotic. I could see what she was doing, but I couldn't see it, y'know? I guess that's what makes some dresses and naughty underwear so hot, isn't it..."

Their conversation was interrupted. "Did you bring the dress?"

"Yes, Shego, I brought the dress."

"What dress is this?" Ann asked.

"I was wearing it during our last fight. You'll see it, don't worry."

"Very sexy," Shego volunteered.

Ann giggled at her enthusiasm. "I'll look forward to it."

"You will?" Kim asked.

Her mother looked her in the eye and said, "Baby steps, bubble-butt. Although... there is something we could do right now, if you want..."

"What's that?"

Shego didn't hear a response. A moment passed... and then there was a smack. Then another.

The villainess glanced behind herself... and then twisted around, the wheel in her hands forgotten, forcing the yacht to veer sharply. Kim, who was already leaning slightly over the side of the boat due to her position across her mother's lap, might have gone overboard if Ann hadn't been prepared and was holding her tight. "Eyes forward, Shego!" Ann scolded almost sincerely, and Kim burst out laughing as her mother went right back to spanking her.

Shego brought them back on course, cursing silently and reminding herself that she was playing with twice as much fire as usual.

They reached their destination as the sun set. It was the southern coast of an island large enough for palm trees and a stream. Their cabin was built at the treeline in the center of a small, secluded cove, one end of which had a jetty for the yacht. There was enough of a clearing around the cabin, for the solar panels on the roof to catch the sun all day, as well as to keep it safe from falling trees in stormy weather. The front room was a combination of living room and kitchen, behind which were two bedrooms.

"No bathroom?" Kim asked.

"There's a shower and a fancy porta john around back," Shego explained.

Ann took her turn as Kim went to use the fancy john. "What's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Toasting, swimming, fucking," the villainess brazenly declared, "Maybe not in that order."

"I'm glad Kimmie hasn't picked up your potty mouth."

"Oh, she has; but she only uses it while we fuck each others' brains out. It's really hot to hear Miss Perfect cuss while in the throes of lesbian ecstacy."

"Why do I get the feeling this weekend is going to be one big teasing contest," the elder Possible muttered as she shot the green girl a deprecating look. She now expected to hear her daughter's voice tonight, repeatedly commanding her lover to fuck her, most likely at Shego's own urging.

"Sexual innuendo, too," the green girl added as she checked the contents of the fridge, before adding in as innocent a tone as she could manage, "Would you prefer grapefruit or watermelon?" Ann sighed in mock despair, but Shego continued, "No, really, we didn't have dessert and we've got both in here."

"Watermelon, by all means," Ann told her, amusement still in her voice.

When Kim returned, they took their watermelon slices out into the twilight, munching the cold crisp fruit on the beach as they watched the stars come out. Out in the middle of nowhere, the sky seemed bright despite the lack of a moon.

"One time while I was down here," Shego said softly as they gazed upward, "You could the Milky Way. It was like a long, glowing cloud. The mist around every star you can see is actually more stars. Two hundred billion stars strewn across the sky, like sand on the beach. It was pretty awesome. Made me feel..."

"More real," Kim finished for her.

"Yeah."

Ann watched their hands find each other while they continued to stare at the heavens. It was a touching moment, similiar to a memory from when she and James were dating... except he had been more knowledgable about what they'd been looking at. She could remember some of what he said, but she wanted to let Kim and Shego's moment last for as long as it could.

At the same time, she wanted to join them. To share the feeling rather than observe it.

After a moment of internal debate, she stepped over to the couple and took Shego's other hand. The green girl looked at her with the most sincere smile Ann had ever seen on her face, before they both turned their faces back to the sky.

"On our first date, James told me about the universe," Ann said softly, "The age and scale of it all. The level of creation and destruction going on every second, in our galaxy alone. That there may be as many galaxies in the universe as there are stars in our galaxy. At first, it made me feel so small." She sighed contentedly. "Then I remembered what a miracle it was that we were even able to grasp such notions in the first place, that we are capable of understanding the grand scheme of things. That we're so special, despite being such infinitesimal specks of the universe."

"That's why you went into brain surgery, isn't it?" Kim reasoned.

"It was either that or cardiology. James showed me there were other things I could do with a heart." A pause. "Which reminds me, I should give him a call... and then I think I'll turn in. It was a long day at the hospital. Good night, you two." Giving Shego's hand a final squeeze, she released it and headed back inside. Kim diplomatically remained silent about forgetting to remind her mother to make that call, choosing instead to step in front of Shego and pull her arms around her as she leaned back against the older girl.

Ann made her call, unpacked, then undressed. She paused as she heard the girls' voices; apparently they were still outside, but... the neurosurgeon shrugged. Sex under the stars was one thing, sex in the sand was another. Let them find out for themselves, she decided with a chuckle.

She'd made herself comfortable in bed when the sounds of foreplay migrated to the other bedroom, and while the girls did get louder as things progressed, it didn't last for as long as Ann initially suspected it would. Time spent apart and the lack of any need for restraint made the event intense but brief. She read the trashy lesbian romance novel she'd bought especially for this little trip as it went on, and turned off the bedside lamp when it was over.

As she drifted off, Ann decided she was looking forward to seeing what tomorrow might bring. After a solid eight hours of sleep.


	27. So The Drama part 4

With Ann being the first to wake, Kim and Shego were roused by the smell of coffee. The villainess proved hardest to wake up properly before her morning cup of java, a detail Kim was delighted to discover simply because she'd never had the opportunity to find out until now.

The first sign of full wakefulness came when Shego blinked several times at Ann, then frowned. "Oh no, I don't think so. The bikini's gotta go."

"What? Why?" Ann had bought it specifically for this weekend, thinking her one piece swimsuit wasn't the right thing to bring, under the circumstances.

"If we're gonna be naked, you are too," the green girl demanded.

"Shego..." Kim began doubtfully before her mother continued.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with-"

"What am I wearing?"

"...Nothing," Ann admitted, looking over Shego's pale green form with an appreciative eye. Her luxurious mane aside, there didn't seem to be a hair on her curvaceous body.

"What's Kim wearing?"

Kim. Not Kimmie or cupcake or pumpkin. Both Possibles noticed this. "Nothing," the elder redhead repeated more seriously.

"Why should you be any different?"

"Shego," Kim interrupted more forcefully.

"Yeah yeah, I want her naked," Shego admitted grumpily, "And yes, I'd like it even more if you're both naked in the same view. But there's me behaving, and then there's what's _fair_." She turned back to Ann. "I may not care about what's fair most of the time, but it's just the three of us, here. You really wanna play it any other way?"

"I suppose not," Ann admitted, "I just... I don't want to encourage anything."

The next thing she knew, Shego was kissing her. When the green girl was finished, she told the older woman, "You being here is encouragement enough. But like I said, I'll behave."

"Th-that was you _behaving_?" Ann stammered. Was she actually dizzy?

"As Kimmie can tell you," Shego answered with a smirk, "How well I behave can be measured by _where_ I'm kissing you." The green girl pulled Ann into a full embrace, an arm around her waist while the other hand explored the curve of her spine as she planted another kiss on the stunned woman.

Ann was quickly aroused by the sensation of a naked girl pressing against her, kissing her, touching her. She almost complained when Shego ended it, but was preempted by the question, "May I?" Opening her eyes to look into Shego's, she felt a tug at the drawstring of her bikini top, and nodded wordlessly.

The villainess untied the string and the top came loose, remaining only by virtue of the fact that Shego was still pressed against Ann. She had to take a half-step back to let the item fall to the ground, but she maintained eye contact with the older woman even as she knelt down, her hands sliding from the older woman's arms to her hips. Ann let the bikini bottoms be drawn down her thighs, past her knees to drop to her feet; she shuffled them off from around her ankles.

Shego smiled and planted a noisy kiss on the woman's belly before finally looking down to what was before her, and a bark of laughter escaped her lips. She turned to glance back at Kim. "Whadayaknow, you really are a princess!"

"What?" Kim asked, uncomprehending.

Shego leaned to one side, revealing Ann's most intimate preparation for the weekend. The top corners of the trimmed triangle of pubic hair had been waxed away, leaving... "Queen of diamonds!" Shego managed to get out before the laughing made it impossible to speak.

"I guess I'll have to shape mine into a heart," Kim muttered with a lopsided grin as she watched the villainess cling to her mother's hips as she laughed, Ann patting her head with amused affection.

* * *

Normally Shego would have used a deckchair for sunbathing, but the redheads were content to lie on their towels, and sand would probably end up everywhere when they went for a swim, anyway. It was a point of shared amusement that they were all wearing sunglasses and nothing else.

Kim insisted her lover be the first to get the sunblock, by which she meant spreading it all over Shego's body herself. Shego certainly didn't mind, but her enjoyment of the act multiplied exponentially when Ann offered to help.

She ended up in an upright kneeling position as Kim tended to her front, and Ann her back. Kim's hands had explored this territory numerous times already, but it was a pleasure to feel Ann's sliding across the curves of her back, waist and butt, while the long black hair was hung over the neurosurgeon's own shoulder to keep it out of the way. The creamy massage had her humming in pleasure, interrupted by the occasional kiss from the teenager. When they reached Shego's knees, she flipped over and let Ann do her calves and feet, enjoying the light blush across the older woman's cheeks that proved she wasn't thinking clinically about what she was doing.

Ann then suggested it was Kim's turn, and acquiesced to doing her daughter's back while Shego tended to the front. For the elder Possible, it turned out to be quite a different experience. Kim was still growing, but her body was every bit as firm as Shego's. She imagined that if the villainess had no powers, any edge she might have over Kim in strength would be made up for by the smaller girl's speed.

Kim's ass was in better shape than Ann remembered her own had ever been, even in her teens...

The younger redhead giggled. "Mom likes my ass," she informed Shego, causing Ann to realise she'd been spending too much time on her daughter's gluteus maximus.

"I'm jealous of it," she corrected as she moved on to the thighs. "I suppose I've never been in such a good position to notice before, Kimmie, but you're in tremendous physical shape."

"I do my best to keep her that way," Shego responded with a wicked grin, "Glad you appreciate all my hard work."

Kim only snorted at the comment, refusing to take the bait. When the other two reached her knees, she flopped back into her mother's lap and let the green girl finish her off. As soon as Shego was done, she spread Kim's legs, crawled forward and practically started making out with the girl, right there on top of her mother.

"So, you two are going to start fooling around and let me burn, are you?" Ann eventually asked.

"Mmph, sorry," Shego growled lustily as she broke the kiss, "My priorities shift when I've had my hands all over your little girl." She gestured, and with a sigh Kim struggled back upright and swung around behind her mother, holding out a hand for Shego to squirt more sunblock on.

The girls started working on Ann. Shego took full opportunity to explore what she could of the elder redhead before her, enjoying the reactions and responses she provoked as she rubbed the woman's neck, breasts... she also seemed to enjoy being touched along the curve between ribcage and stomach. The villainess wasn't sure what to make of her expression, though. Aroused, certainly. Perhaps she was wierded out by how she felt while her daughter's hands were on her too.

"I don't know what you're complaining about, mom," Kim said as she tended to the two main areas below Ann's waist. "You may not be toned like I am, but your ass seems totally spankin' from here." She gave the ass in question a light smack and a squeeze to prove her point, then made way for Shego's hands, which were intent on doing the same.

"I don't exactly get much time for exercise..." Ann breathed huskily.

"You look and feel just fine to me," Shego insisted, squeezing the ass in her hands as she planted a searing kiss on the woman's lips. Ann found herself leaning into it, responding eagerly; so that when Shego's tongue lapped at her lips, requesting entry, she opened her mouth to it immediately. Black fingernails dug deep as the green girl's tongue found its counterpart and began to play, and Ann held on for all she was worth.

Again, it was Shego who brought the kiss to an end. "Mmm... we'd better finish you off."

"Okay..." Ann managed to exhale. Once her brain started working again, she wondered if Shego's kisses were what brought Kim under her spell; they were certainly doing a number on her.

Kim asked to do her mother's legs, and Ann was in no state to disagree. She lay back on her towel as Shego went to hers, letting her daughter finish off the application of sunblock, before the teenager went to her own towel on Shego's other side. It didn't take long for the three of them to start chatting as they settled, the topic ranging from the nature of the relationship between two of them that the third never got to see, to their relationships with those around them.

"Who's Erik?" Shego asked when Ann brought him up.

"A total hottie at school," Kim admitted. "I mean, seriously gorgeous, for a guy. Buff enough for you to like, but not too much. A total gentleman, even when you can tell what he's thinking, behind his eyes. And those eyes... they look green or brown depending on the light. And the rest of his face, I could kiss it all over..."

"From the way you're gushing, it sounds like you'd kiss more than his face," Shego pointed out. She didn't sound jealous, but Ann couldn't be sure...

"I don't know about that," Kim quickly backtracked, "But if there was anyone else I'd want to learn how to do it with, it'd be him."

"Well, he's still a guy, no matter how much of a gentleman he is. If you get that far, I'm sure he'd let me show y... wait. Anyone _else_?"

"...Did I say that?"

"Yeah, you did."

Kim remained silent for a moment, then asked, "You remember when the moodulator had me crushing on Ron?"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you... I'm done kissing you if your mouth's been there!"

"Shego!"

"What? You don't think 'Wang of the Sidekick' is a good title for nightmare-inducing horror?"

"It wasn't like that! My point is, that whole episode made me start wondering... what if? That wedding you busted in on when he turned evil, I kinda went as his date - when they rescheduled, I mean - and it wasn't so bad." The teenager sighed. "Then I started thinking, if it didn't work out, would we still be friends after? I don't wanna lose my best friend, so I figured it was best to keep things as they are. And then Yori showed up," she finished with a growl.

"And who's Yori?"

"She's... uh..." Kim tried to come up with a way of explaining without compromising any confidences, but that limited her response to negatives. "Competition."

"Ooh, jealousy."

"Yeah," Kim groaned.

"Okay, I have to ask," Ann decided, "How exactly does it work, with you two and boys?"

Shego condensed her thoughts on the matter. "Kimmie's free to date whatever guy catches her eye, as long as she remembers that she's my girl."

"And Shego's free to fool around with any guys that catch her eye, as long as she does it safely, and remembers that she's my girl," Kim finished.

Ann looked over at Shego. "And if Kim develops genuine feelings for Ron, then what?"

"Then I smack her over the head until the madness passes."

"I'm serious, Shego." When the villainess did not respond with more than a frown, Ann added, "Would you still want to be with her if she spent the rest of her time with him? Romantically?"

The Possible matriarch had put Shego on the spot. She didn't want to admit she'd take Kim any way she could have her, but the buffoon? "A while back, he showed up at the lair... he was looking for something, dunno what. Your computer geek was with him, using a remote control television on wheels. The machine gave a better showing than he did. He only blew up Dr. D's contraption du jour by sheer luck."

"He usually does," the teen hero replied, "But if that's how you measure him... he's faced Monkey Fist without me more than once, and won."

"Really?" Shego was skeptical. Monkey Fist was the only supervillain she had any respect for when it came to fighting prowess; everyone knew he was a master of monkey kung fu. The dedication required was nothing to sniff at. Surely dumb luck couldn't prevail against that. Unless Monty was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of dumb... "You sure about that?"

"Sure enough to wonder how well he'd do if..."

"If he got out from under your shadow. I don't see him stepping up, anytime soon. He likes it where he is."

"What do you mean?"

Shego sighed. "When I asked where you were, the first thing he said was you're not his girlfriend. So he's been thinking about it, too."

When that revelation had sunk in, Kim asked, "Why didn't you mention it before?"

"Didn't think I had to. At the time it was just awkward for him and funny to me. The 'if he only knew' factor, y'know? But now you're thinking there might be something there, so..." Shego shrugged. "I'm not gonna stop you if you think it's something real. Just don't expect me to like it. Even if it doesn't turn out to be like dating a brother."

Kim rolled her eyes. "I know he doesn't measure up to your standards."

"Lack of brain," the villainess raised a finger for each point, "Brawn or beauty; the constant smell of cheese that I suspect you've gotten so used to, you don't even notice; the hairless rodent he keeps in his pocket... how disgusting is that? You know rats are incontinent, right?"

"Ron's never had that kind of problem. He knows better than to keep Rufus in his pocket for long, after feeding time... though I must admit, he eats a lot for his size. And I'm not sure what the Bueno Nacho diet has done to him."

"Halved his lifespan, probably," Shego snorted. "Maybe your hero time will be up when the little freak kicks the bucket and isn't around to save the day anymore."

"They can live for over twenty-five years, you know," Kim smugly informed the villainess, "So it might be a while yet."

"Hmph."

"Ron's inadequacies are not what really bother you, are they, Shego?" Ann asked as the girls' banter came to an end. "Ron's grown up with Kim, known her most of her life; you'll never know Kimmie quite like he does."

"I know Kimmie differently. Doesn't mean I know her any better or worse."

"But you know Kim wouldn't give up Ron for you. Aren't you worried she'd give you up for Ron?"

"I wouldn't," Kim immediately told her mother. "I wouldn't have to."

"Then why, in two years, haven't you told him?"

"Because of how he'll react. He won't freak out as much about me being in love with a girl nearly as much as he will about the girl being Shego."

"Are you sure? The Jewish stance on homosexuality-"

"Ron's family is reform, not traditional," Kim pointed out. "He's also a typical teenage American boy. I don't know if he's had any mother-daughter fantasies like the green goddess here," Shego did her best not to even smile at the compliment, intending to give the impression that what the teenager had called her was an obvious truth, "But I'm pretty sure he's had naughty thoughts about more than one girl at a time."

"Besides," Shego added, "The Torah explicity forbids men from getting it on, but it's much more vague about women. The closest they come to saying it is, 'Don't behave like the Egyptians,' and the reasons for that are pretty obvious."

The long silence following her statement caused Shego to look at each redhead in turn. Both were staring at her in surprise. "What? I can't reject a faith until I've researched it, can I?"

"Uh..." Kim wisely responded with.

"I just don't think either of us expected you to have put that much effort into it," Ann surmised.

"Oh." The green girl paused; she was approaching areas of her past she'd rather not share. Still, for the sake of explanation... "Well, I've read the Bible, the Torah, the Quran and the sutras of Buddha. I'll admit I've forgotten most of it by now, but I do remember reaching the conclusion that, while each prophet had some good things to say, the religions that followed them are mostly bullshit." Shego paused a moment to let that sink in, then added, "Bleh, it's too hot to build up a rant about this kind of thing, and it's too deep for vacation anyway. Weren't we talking about boys? How's the buffoon taking your Erik obsession?"

Kim grimaced. "I think he might have gotten a little tweaked when I introduced Erik to Bueno Nacho..."

As the conversation wound its way back to more trivial things, Ann found herself disappointed. Her impression of Shego had been innacurate. Unfortunately so. The girl wasn't just Kim's physical equal - or seductive to the point of intoxication - she had a brain, which she used. Ann wanted to see more of that, but she got the impression that Shego wasn't in the mood to oblige. At least, not this weekend.

Eventually, Kim declared she was too hot and jumped into the Caribbean waters.

"Are you coming?" Shego asked Ann before following.

"I think I'll let you two expend some of that youthful energy before I join you," Ann replied with a smile.

"Don't sell yourself short, your majesty," Shego shot back before sauntering off in Kim's direction. Ann watched her go, realizing her daughter's relationship with the villainess was the only thing stopping her from chasing after the minx that second, to lay her hands and lips on her body and not let go until they'd both had their fill.

A different kind of heat filled her, from her cheeks to her loins, as she privately admitted her desire. "How confusing," she breathed as she watched Shego dive in and resurface, then dive again to launch a surprise attack on the nearby teenager. Ann would wait for the wrestling and splashing to die down before joining them.


	28. So The Drama part 5

Ann did join them in the water eventually, and Shego went back and forth between redheads, kissing them both several times. After some actual swimming, they all went in for a lunch of cold roast beef sandwiches and fruit juice before they repeated the same process for the afternoon.

For dinner they decided on chicken with rice and fried onions, and Kim watched as the other two spent an hour cooking it all up, wearing nothing but aprons. They took their meal outside, along with a plate of watermelon slices, and enjoyed the view as they ate everything. When Kim's mouth overflowed with the juice of the chilled fruit, Shego was quick to lick her chin clean. Licking progressed to kissing. Ann briefly considered having a similiar 'accident' but instead suggested they go shower before they got too distracted.

Ann cleaned the kitchen up a bit while the girls shared the shower. After she watched them stumble through to their bedroom, Shego carrying Kim who was wrapped tightly around her, she took her turn washing the sand and salt off her body and out of her hair. She found herself wondering what it would be like to share a shower with Shego; hands roaming across wet skin, mouths sucking, teeth nipping, tongues tasting. Perhaps, in the shower back home... perhaps with James watching?

Of course, thinking and doing were two different things... but it was definitely something to think about.

Things were surprisingly quiet when Ann went to her bedroom, but it didn't last for long. At first, she continued to read her book, since the soundtrack coming through the wall was appropriate for the material. As the volume increased, she began to tell whose voice was whose. Whatever Kim was doing, Shego was certainly enjoying it.

It took Ann a while to remember that she could probably go and look, and they wouldn't mind in the least. It made her smile; the fact that it hadn't immediately occured to her meant the villainess hadn't completely corrupted her yet. Nevertheless, she put the book down, settled more comfortably into bed and started teasing her bare skin with her fingertips. As she did, Shego's voice growled words she couldn't quite hear between her less composed exclamations, but it was clear she was encouraging Kim's current efforts.

The elder Possible's mind began to wander, imagining what she could do to provoke such a response. Her hands began to focus on her breasts, the nipples already hardened by what she was listening to. When the green girl's voice clearly declared, "Eat that fuckin' pussy!" Ann wondered what it tasted like, how it would feel to have those thighs pressing against her ears, a hand in her hair, forcing her face harder against Shego's bare crotch.

Pinching her nipples hard as Shego climaxed noisily, Ann's breath hitched in delight. Oh yes, she could definitely expand her horizons. She didn't have to do it to know it... but she wanted to. That's what she'd tell James. It would be safer for his feelings than actually going through with the experiment; the option would still be on the table, and being one step closer to the real thing might help him decide how he felt about it.

Kim's voice was picking up now. They were taking turns. Ann wondered why as she imagined herself in her daughter's position. Was Shego going down on her? Did they ever do that to each other at the same time? Was there anything two girls could do to each other that she didn't already know? She doubted it, but...

Hearing Kim come made Ann smile, but Shego's next turn had the neurosurgeon send a hand down between her legs to stroke at the increasingly wet lips there. Each time the girls repeated their cycle of gratification, Ann worked herself up a little more than the last time.

The next thing she knew, a couple of hours had passed; and she only noticed because the pause before Kim's turn was long enough for her to glance at her watch on the bedside table. Had they tired themselves out or were they gearing up for a big finish?

The big finish theory proved correct when the girls' bed started banging against the wall. Their voices followed, Kim's inarticulate noises resolving into repeated use of the words "Fuck!" and "Don't stop!" while Shego's growls became...

Ann couldn't believe what she was hearing, let alone how Kimmie was responding to it. Her daughter was practically screaming when she lost the ability to form words entirely. Ann waited until the climax was well and truly over, then stated in a loud voice that was sure to penetrate the wall, "My daughter is not a dirty little slut!"

"Not _a_ slut," Shego yelled back breathlessly, " _My_ slut!"

This prompted some near-hysterical giggling from Kim. "Don't worry mom, we already worked this out. I'm her slut, she's my whore!" She then yelped in response to a smack that was almost certainly applied to her ass.

"The hell I am, princess!"

In the short silence that followed, Ann could imagine Kim giving Shego her 'oh really' face; then she blinked in surprise when she heard her daughter say, "So if I offerred you money to go fuck my mom's brains out, you wouldn't take it?"

Another brief silence. What was Shego's 'oh really' face, the non-plussed expression with the single raised eyebrow? "How much?" The green girl asked.

Ann heard the wicked grin in Kim's voice as she perfectly imitated her mother: "I'll give you five dollars."

If her voice hadn't caught in her throat, Ann would have voiced a complaint at Kimmie's gall. As it was, all she could do was turn to see Shego appear in her doorway. The villainess was sweaty, her hair a complete mess, the strap-on she was wearing was still wet and the emerald eyes that took in the sight of the aroused elder Possible were hungry.

"I am _such_ a whore," Shego drawled as she sauntered over to the bed. Ann could only stare as the young woman drank in the sight of her. "Hmm, looks like you've been doing some of my work for me. Perhaps I should skip the foreplay..." To her surprise, Ann all but launched herself upright, grabbing her and and pulling her down into a frantic kiss.

"Don't you dare," Ann gasped when she broke for breath.

Shego barely had time to adjust her rubber accessory as the older woman pulled her down on top of her. Then they were making out as if they'd never get another chance. Tongues played, hands groped, bodies rubbed, and voices groaned.

Ann grabbed Shego's ass with both hands and pulled upward, forcing the pair of pale breasts into her view. The hands quickly slid upward to grasp and squeeze, then around her back to bring them into her mouth. The green girl gasped and cursed as the doctor caught each nipple in turn between lip and teeth before twirling her tongue around the sore nub, and finally sucking as much of the surrounding flesh into her mouth as she could.

It didn't take long for the green girl to reciprocate, but when she started going lower, Ann remembered something. "What about Kimmie?"

Shego paused, her chin in Ann's bellybutton as she smirked up at her. "Don't worry, she'll be along..." the smirk went up a notch, "As soon as she can walk again. I'll just keep you as wet as you can be, until she shows up." She didn't specify whether she meant for Kim to watch or join in. It was a tease, and Ann knew it.

"You villain," she rebuked with a smile, then pulled Shego's chuckling face back to her stomach. The licks and noisy kisses continued all the way down to her thighs, and the further inward the went, the more Ann's legs spread to reveal what lay between. Shego bit gently at the tendons on either side before running her tongue up the entire length of Ann's labia, then gave the clit a sucking kiss with an appreciative groan on top.

Apparently it was Ann's vocal response that made Kim find her legs again, for not long after, she was watching from the doorway. Ann glanced toward the movement, then looked again in amazement.

Kim was in no less disheveled a state as Shego when she had first appeared, except she was wearing a midnight blue dress with bare shoulders and a slit so far up the right side it seemed to reach her waist. She only had her right high-heeled shoe on, and it made her leg peek out of the slit in a very sexy way.

"I know, right?" came a voice from the vicinity of Ann's crotch.

Ann was momentarily distracted by Kim's skin. At first glance it looked like a mild sunburn, but a more attentive stare proved otherwise. _My goodness... is her entire body flushed?_ The realisation was immediately followed by a sudden urge to lick the revealed thigh from the knee up, as far as the dress would allow. She blinked several times as her super-ego caught up to her id, then asked the most unexpected question of the night.

"You're not wearing that to the prom, are you?"

Shego choked and burst out laughing, while Kim had the decency to look sheepish as she responded. "No, mom. This is an undercover dress, not a school dress. I'll get something from Club Banana for the prom." She paused. "But you like it, right? Sexy?"

"Very," Ann admitted.

"You should see it move when she spins and flips," Shego added.

"Talky mouth is not a sucky mouth, Shego," Kim shot back.

"Yeth, mithdrith," the green girl replied as she curled her tongue around Ann's pronounced clit and resumed licking.

Ann wasn't sure for how long Shego went down on her, only that it was nearly torture, the way she kept bringing her to the brink only to slow down again. The experience left her in something of a haze that was only broken when the villainess started licking her way back up the doctor's body. The older woman tasted herself in the kiss that followed.

"Well," Shego said huskily, "I don't think you could possibly get any wetter, do you?" Before Ann could answer, she yanked the neurosurgeon down the bed and pulled her legs into the air before teasing the previous focus of her attention with the length and tip of the rubber cock she was wearing. Again, she acted before Ann could form a response, sliding the strap-on's entire length into the woman, eyes sparkling as she watched her new lover's reaction.

Shego didn't fuck Ann as hard as she had Kim; whether it was an act of consideration or a lack of energy, only the green girl knew. It was obvious how much she loved the look on Ann's face as she looked up at her, because she couldn't tear her eyes away. It caused Ann to glance over at Kim again, but her daughter still seemed content to watch... which was all she was doing.

"Kimmie," Ann gasped, "I told you..."

"I don't need to," the teenager assured her. "Shego totally wiped me out. I'll probably be sore in the morning," she added with a giggle, "But I still want to see this."

Afterwards, Ann would always remember it as the statement that allowed her to let herself go.

She pulled Shego down against her, flesh to flesh. Rocked her hips to meet every thrust. Lost her hands in Shego's hair, slid them down her back and ass, feeling the muscles of that hot, hard, sweaty body at work. When her climax began, she felt teeth in her neck and cried out even louder. She was still gasping for breath when Shego's tongue invaded her mouth, and she couldn't imagine a better way to lose consciousness... which she believed she almost did.

"Satisfied?" Shego asked with an exhausted smile. Ann could only nod in response, prompting a (slightly) more sedate kiss. "Then my work here is done," she declared with a small final thrust that made Ann quiver. The villainess looked to Kim and cheekily demanded, "Pay up, princess."

Once again, Kim's expression became bashful. "Uh, mom... can I borrow five dollars?"


	29. So the Drama part 6

Everyone got out of bed a few hours later than the day before, and Kim _was_ sore, though she wasn't complaining. Instead she wore the dress and did a few moves around the cabin to show off for her mother, until Shego snagged her at the end of a somersault for a surprise smooch. She was just as quick to do the same to Ann as thanks for making brunch. Everyone had a healthy appetite after last night, and the villainess was convinced the majority of the effort had been hers.

The redheads were disinclined to argue.

The application of sunblock that afternoon was more erotic than the day before. Shego got a kick out of kissing one Possible while the other was too busy rubbing the stuff into her skin; the fact that they took turns was supposedly happenstance. At one point, Ann brought up the possibility that now the villainess had had both redheads, just one of them wouldn't be enough for her anymore. Shego assured them it would not be the case, though she was curious how Kim would feel about her girlfriend and mother hooking up without her.

"As long as it's not behind my back or anything," the teenager decided, then looked to her mother. "I mean, if it becomes a regular thing... should we have a standing rule, or something? Like, I'd want to know if it happens..."

"I don't know if it'll become a regular thing," Ann admitted, "I'd like to do this again, or something like it, but... it depends on how your father feels about me sleeping with another woman."

Shego smirked as the mention of her father caused Kim to blush. "How much does he know about this weekend?"

"I wasn't very specific," Ann informed them both, "But he knew what happened last night was a possibility. He is... curious. I never would have come along, otherwise."

"So, what I'm hearing is, I may yet get to bend you over the desk in your office and take you roughly from behind? Whether he's there to watch or not?"

Now it was Ann's turn to blush. "Maybe."

When it was Kim's turn with the sunblock, Ann chose to do her legs this time. She hadn't forgotten that brief impulse she'd had last night, and she gauged her reactions as her hands travelled around her daughter's thighs and calves. Like the rest of her, they were in fantastic shape. She found herself wondering about genetics instead of what it would be like to touch Kim more intimately.

"You're in such incedible shape," she chose to voice, "And I can see how attractive that would be, but for me it seems more... admirable."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"It's... I'm not touching someone I'd like to... it's more like... admiring a work of art."

"Well, you're responsible for a third of it," Shego opined.

"Only a third?"

"Your third, poppa's third, and what Kimmie's done with it. It's not like she was born in such good shape, is it."

"You have a point."

Kim giggled at the concept. "I'm a work of art."

"You've gotta date a sculptor someday, princess," Shego decided. "I can see it now, a work in clay titled, 'Impossible Nude.' Hm, maybe I'll take it up myself someday."

"With your hands, it'd have to be something more impressive than clay," Kim replied as she twisted around to kiss her. "Metal?"

Shego only hummed in response, unused to contemplating a creative use for the glow.

The green girl got to do all of Ann's body, as Kim was content to doze under the sun. Ann enjoyed how Shego spent a little too much time with her hands on the more sensitive areas, but eventually all three of them were on their own towels, enjoying the Sunday for as long as they could. Sunbathing, swimming, perhaps another meal... and then they'd have to go.

* * *

"I wish school was already over, then we could have stayed for a whole week," Kim sighed as she dropped her backpack on the floor and plopped down on the couch next to her mother.

"I probably wouldn't have been able to come," Ann pointed out.

"Are you glad you did?"

"Yes," Ann answered, pulling her daughter over into a hug. "It's good to see you so happy. And to hear it as well," she added with amusement.

Kim was not embarrassed. "We don't really get the opportunity to let go, like that."

"Well, I'm glad you did here." The doctor waited a moment, then asked, "You really couldn't walk, when she was done with you?"

"I can do anything! I... I just wasn't willing to try until," and at this point the involuntary giggling started, "Until I got some feeling back!" She squeezed her thighs together at the memory.

Ann shook her head and held Kim close as the teenager succumbed to her self-inflicted mirth.

"What I miss?" Shego asked as she walked in from the bedroom with her duffel bag.

"Kimmie was just expounding the virtues of your sexual technique," the elder redhead told her, prompting fresh giggles from her daughter.

Shego watched her with more than a little diffidence. "Aaand she finds them _amusing_?"

"Mmmfrom a certain point of view," Ann answered with a smirk that looked surprisingly like the one the villainess ussually saw in the mirror.

"Hmm."

Kim quieted enough to speak. "Shego, do we have to go right now?"

"Why, you want a quickie before we leave?" the green girl asked, hands on hips.

"Sounds like fun." Kim spread her legs as an invitation, despite being fully clothed.

Instead of approaching, Shego studied the claws on one glove. "Have I ever mentioned how amusing I find your teenage appetite for orgasms?"

"Isn't that why you keep calling me a slut?" Kim shot back.

With a sigh of mock frustration, Shego raised her other hand to the first and started pulling off the glove. "I don't want to hear any 'rest for the wicked' jokes."

By the time she had both her gloves off, Kim's shorts and panties were on the floor. With a knee on the side Ann wasn't already occupying, Shego leaned over Kim and started kissing her. With one hand in her hair, the other worked through the teenager's shirt at the soft treasure beneath before tugging the fabric up for a better feel.

As if suddenly remembering Ann was right there, Shego broke the kiss to look, and found the neurosurgeon smiling demurely. "Enjoying the show?" she asked.

"Will I need to pay you another five dollars?"

"I'm considering it," the villainess quipped before leaning over and kissing her as well.

"Now _I'm_ getting a show," Kim pointed out. "Mom, I think she's come up with an evil plot to deprive you of all your five dollar bills."

"Hush, you!" the villainess quickly commanded before enforcing the teenager's silence with her tongue.

Ann took a turn. "So now we owe you fifteen? Perhaps you intend to go back and forth until you have _all_ the cash."

"Oh, now you're asking for it." Shego growled and suddenly picked Kim up, provoking a surprised squeak from the girl, only to plant her in her mother's lap. With the younger redhead's legs still spread wide, the villainess was easily able to straddle Ann's thighs. She then pressed bodily against Kim, sandwiching her between her mother and herself.

Shego's kisses returned with fresh intensity, still passing from one to the other and back again. Kim, now aroused beyond humour, struggled with Shego's collar until she managed to undo the snap, and unzipped the top of her catsuit in order to sufficiently bare the green girl's neck. Whenever Shego was kissing Ann, Kim sucked on her neck, nibbling and biting as her lover rubbed against her.

Ann could feel every gasped breath and excited quiver that passed through her daughter's body, the way her hips and buttocks felt as she moved against Shego... and it was impossible not to be turned on. When Shego started working her way down the teen hero's body, the rational part of her mind worried about potential stains to her skirt. The thought didn't last long as the villainess slipped to the floor and spread her legs as well, so that she would have easy access to Kimmie's crotch.

Kim squirmed as Shego's mouth went to work, her head falling back onto her mother's shoulder as she moaned at the contact. Ann found her hands grabbing her daughter's waist tightly as her movements theatened to make her slip from her current position. Kim whimpered, apparently at the extra pair of hands on her, and it made Ann freeze for a moment of unthinking panic. Then she felt hands on hers, fingers sliding between her own. Her daughter welcomed the contact, and Ann chose to keep holding on.

The more Shego went at it, the more animated Kim became. Ann occasionally found herself supporting her daughter's weight as her hips rose involuntarily, before Shego's hands clamped back down on her thighs. Being constrained so seemed to push Kim closer to the edge. Even when they were making love, they were fighting against each other.

One of Kim's hands went into Shego's hair, clutching and pulling. A moment later, her other arm rose and went around her mother's neck. Her body flushed both in colour and heat as the tone and volume of her voice began to rise. Ann watched Shego clamp down again, and wrapped her arms around her daughter's waist to do the same.

Shego's muffled growl set the young redhead off. Kim's body quivered and bucked against the limbs that constrained her. Ann held on tight, feeling her daughter's hot breath on her cheek with every exclamation...

Until Kim's lips were suddenly pressing against hers.

Given her own state of arousal, Ann allowed the kiss to continue once it registered that it was actually happening. There was no tongue, just an open mouth frantic for contact in the heat of the moment. An act of passion at the peak of its fulfillment, ending as the moment passed and the girl collapsed, gasping for breath.

Kim's body quivered as if suffering aftershocks while Shego lapped up the wet mess before her, then crawled back up to kiss Kimmie's other lips. Her eyes remained open as she did so, staring at Ann until it was clear to the elder Possible that she had seen (and loved) what had happened. The neurosurgeon's face flushed anew under that stare; she had given the villainess the briefest, slightest glimpse of what she wanted most... and a part of her was thrilled at the prospect.

Of course, Shego had to try and take it a step further. She broke her kiss with Kim and brought her face over to the other Possible's. Ann gasped as she realised the green girl's intention, a gasp that brought the scent of Shego's breath, still musky with the flavour of... where it had just been. Ann stared at those moist lips until she noticed Shego was waiting for permission. That consideration made her heart leap; she could decline without consequence, she knew it. But she had come this far.

Ann nodded, and Shego leaned in. She kissed the doctor as passionately as ever, and the flavour on her tongue actually reminded Ann of her own. Perhaps all redheads did taste more or less the same.

As Shego leaned back with a satisfied hum, Kim gasped. "Oh... mom, I... I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to... I just..." Apparently what she had done had taken this long to catch up to her.

"It's okay, Kimmie," Ann told her, the arms still around her hugging tightly. "Heat of the moment, I understand. Just don't expect it to happen again anytime soon... unless we somehow end up in a similiar situation." She directed a dubious scowl at the young woman in front of them.

"I'd better start planning the next trip," Shego said with a lascivious smirk.

* * *

The car and driver that had brought them to the airport was there to return them home. The front door opened as the Possible women approached.

"Hi dad!" Kim said as she crossed the threshhold first. "Still in one piece?"

"How were the boys?" Ann asked as she followed.

"No bones broken," James replied, completely seriously. "They're getting ready for bed right now, so I'll let you tuck them in. How was your weekend?"

Ann gave him the smirk she'd stolen from Shego as she purred, "Enlightening," before drawing her husband into a hug and planting a noisy kiss on his cheek.

"I'll go take my stuff to my room," Kim said quickly as she tried not to rush up the stairs too obviously.

"Is... is that a bitemark?" James asked as he got a closer inspection of the neurosurgeon's neck.

"Mm-hm."

"So, it was... I mean, you..."

"First, I think I should tell you we were completely naked all weekend."

"Oh. Okay..." That was all James could think to say, his wife's body pressing against him quite firmly in a hug that she seemed determined to prolong until it qualified as a cuddle. Her cuddles were always distracting to the point of impairing higher brain function.

"And Kimmie's friend thoroughly enjoyed rubbing in the sunblock."

James couldn't help imagining another woman's hands all over his naked wife. "And did you..."

"I enjoyed it too," she teased, "Enough to let her do some other things to me, last night."

An involuntary gulp preceded the question, "Like what?"

Ann finally broke the hug, looked him in the eye, and told him, "I'll tell you tonight."

The smile never left her face as she grabbed her luggage and headed for the bedroom, swaying her hips a little more than usual the whole way.

James cleared his throat. At least one part of him had no problem whatsoever with everything Ann had just said... though the squeeze she'd given it before sashaying off may have had something to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarification, this weekend getaway took place somewhere in the middle of Ron's moody medley; and now it's over, we return to our regularly scheduled programming, _Between_ Bouts...


	30. Drama Alarm

_"You know what I really hate?"_

_"That your boyfriend melted?"_

_"Nah. **You.** "_

Shego recognised the approaching footsteps, but refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to do this now, but she knew Kim would be too stubborn to take the hint and go away. Still, she'd ignore her for as long as she could. Her feelings were hurt, after all, and she knew she should practice her limited patience when the opportunity arose. Perhaps she'd dreamed about that moment because some part of her knew the cheerleader was on her way...

The footsteps stopped outside her door. "Did you know?" Kim asked without any preamble.

_Hm. She doesn't sound remorseful or apologetic at all._

"How long did you know?"

_What is she talking about? Why's she so angry?_

"Was _he_ the one flying the jet?"

_Good grief, is she still mad about the syntho-boytoy? It's been a month already! Way to focus on the what matters, Kimmie..._

"Ugh," Shego exhaled. Apparently this wasn't about patience so much as mood. She stared at the wall in front of her as she answered, "I only knew an hour before you did, which is when I met him; so no, he wasn't."

"You really didn't know?"

Shego remained silent a moment, then asked, "You know what prisoners really hate?" She made sure to use the same intonation as that night.

"...That they were caught?" Kim said with equal amounts of sarcasm and venom.

"That they can't walk out the front door whenever they damn well like." Shego finally rolled over to look at Kim's face through the barred window of her cell door. "Since when has that been an issue for me?"

"It's usually only a matter of days or weeks," the teenager admitted, "But since you haven't gotten around to it yet, we have to talk about this here."

The villainess sighed and swung up into a sitting position. "My contract was ending and Drakken knew he'd have to impress me to keep me on after his catalogue of failures, so there was no 'mad scientist rant' detailing his 'best plan ever.' I couldn't figure out his plan. He made a big deal out of that; you're no smarter than I am, therefore you wouldn't figure it out either. There was a real chance he'd actually _win_ for a change."

"You were really trying to kill me that night, weren't you?"

The segue was abrupt, but Shego had anticipated the question. "I brought my A game to the fight... your new outfit wasn't nearly as distracting as the dress. As I recall, you handled yourself just fine."

"So you cheated."

"Not my plan."

"But you played along," Kim insisted, her voice rising, "You played me!"

The redhead's temper was flaring, and as usual, Shego's followed. She was on her feet before she realised it, glaring at that frowning face through the bars. "I was getting back up while you were busy hugging your boyfriend; you were just too damn distracted, too _stupid_ to wonder what he was doing free. No one to blame for that but _you_."

"I was relieved he was safe!"

"You managed to keep our professional and personal time seperate," the villainess snarled, "But you fouled up over some boy you'd only known for weeks? And on top of that, he interrupted our fight! So I gave us another chance. I didn't strip that supersuit off you, didn't lock your equipment away, didn't snap the rodent's spine when I thought of it. You did what you always do, and we got our rematch, and you won! _So what the hell do you have to be angry about!_ "

Shego abruptly turned away. Another second looking at Kim's confused face and she'd try to blast it. Instead, the green girl took a moment to calm down before continuing. "You wanna be angry at Drakken for getting so close, fine. You can even be angry at me for doing my job a little more enthusiastically than usual. But hate doesn't recognise any boundaries, Kimmie. And you sure as shit can't love someone you hate."

Silence.

The villainess turned back. Kim was still frowning, but she wasn't looking at anything anymore, just trying to work things out.

Eventually, the teen hero asked, "Is that why you haven't bothered to break out yet?"

_Fighting you and fucking you were the two highlights of my life, Kimmie._ "You completely, totally and utterly beat me, once and for all. What's the point?"

"No, I mean..." Kim trailed off, not explaining what she meant.

"What, you thought I'd jump back into bed with you after _that_? We're _done_ , Kimmie."

"I kick your biscuit and you break up with me?"

"Okay, one: you didn't shatter my _sternum_ by kicking my _ass_. Two: break up what? Were we ever really together? Two years and you couldn't even tell your best friend; the only reason your mother knows is because she's sneaky and I had a thing for her."

"You're... quitting with her too? She's the one who convinced me to come see you."

"Call me crazy, but I've gone off redheads lately. Now I know why you don't have my kind of temper; you keep it bottled up until it explodes like a fucking volcano."

"Shego," Kim growled, then took a breath. "I don't hate you. I thought you were in on it all along, including... that weekend away. That you'd taken Erik because we'd talked about him. And then I find out he's been a part of it from the start, and thought you'd known all along."

"If I had, I still wouldn't have told you."

"W-what?"

The villainess mimed a small box to her left. "Personal!" Then to her right. "Professional! And reminder..." Shego pointed at herself and said, "Evil!"

The look on the teen hero's face nearly made her recant her proclamation without even thinking. Once she was sure her voice wouldn't give her away, she continued. "At first, it was just a meeting of equals. Then it was for fun. And then..." Her face and voice threatened to soften, but she curbed the impulse. "We knew it was fucked up, knew it was doomed. We enjoyed it as long as we could, and now it's over," she said as she went back to her cot and lay on her back, hands under her head. "Drakken's on his own, and so am I. I'll break out when I decide what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"...Fine," was all Kim said, and walked out of sight. Shego listened as the footsteps went back the way they hadd come.

Then they paused, turned, and brought the redhead right back to the door. "No, not fine," she declared, not so much angry as assertive. "Shego, the reason I came here... I started dreaming about you."

"And you will until you shack up with someone else who can make you feel as good as I did," the villainess remarked, not even bothering to open her eyes.

There was a pause before Kim spoke again. "It was about that night. That kick. In the dream, you don't survive. My conscience catching up with me..." She trailed off as she relived the moment in question, before bringing herself back to the present with a shake of her head. "I wasn't thinking, not about the circumstances or the consequences or anything. I was just feeling betrayed by the woman I loved. I didn't even consider the fact that the battlesuit enhanced my strength, the possibility that I'd send you all the way across to that transmission tower, or that the impact would-"

"So now you're trying to pass it off as an accident?" Shego interrupted, wishing the teenager would skip to whatever point she was trying to make.

"It wasn't about beating you. I just wanted to hurt you as badly as you'd hurt me. I watched you go down with that tower, and... I was glad." A pause, and then there was a cadence to Kim's voice that Shego had never heard before. "I enjoyed it."

"Oh, now I get it. You're feeling guilty over your first taste of villainy." Shego chuckled. "Little miss perfect had her nose rubbed in the dark side she never knew she had. It must really bug you to know _that's_ what it took to beat me."

"The more you fought evil, the more you liked it," Kim said, quoting the green girl's blue brother, Hego. "What if this was my first step down the same path? Would I still be the girl you love if I turned out like you?"

"I dunno. Break me outta here, and we'll see how it goes."

"I could. I can do anything."

Shego finally opened an eye and aimed it at the door. Kim was actually thinking it through, deciding how she'd go about it. For a moment, the villainess was curious... then reality reasserted itself. "Naaah, you won't. Not with your conscience kicking into high gear."

"Did you do this to me?" The teenager murmered, "Put thoughts in my head? You made me think of my own mother as... as..."

"A potential lover?" Shego finished for her. "It would be 'ferociously' hot. But why did _you_ start getting off on the idea?"

"Because... I knew you would." Kim thought it over, then added, "And because it's so..."

"Wrong." The villainess closed her eye and settled into the thin mattress. "Now you know why I do pretty much everything I do."

"Because you're a selfish, rebellious bitch," the teen hero stated matter-of-factly, "But you have your limits."

"Everyone does. Have fun finding yours." Shego rolled onto her side, once again facing the wall. "Now if you don't mind, I was napping."

"There's one more thing I should tell you," Kim said, "Though I guess it doesn't matter anymore if we're... Ron and I are together now."

"Good grief," Shego muttered under her breath, "Rebound much?"

Kim hadn't quite heard it. "What was that?"

The green girl did not respond. "Shego?"

Shego's eyes remained open and unfocused long after Kim had walked away.

But she refused to let herself cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has reared it's ugly head, so I'm hitting pause before we get into season four. Updates will resume sometime next week.


	31. Job Alert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came home from my business trip to a PC that wouldn't start properly. Diskchecking would have taken two years (according to math), so this led to a fresh install of W7 on a different drive, updating by one update type at a time or else it would freak out and revert the changes, then having to gain access to my files on the flawed drive. Meanwhile, I'm going to have to call a plumber because the pipes feeding the bath taps are leaking (wish I'd known _that_ before I left), probably due to higher water pressure, which is why I no longer trust the dials on the boiler, which probably needs a new thermostat with the way it's been behaving lately...
> 
> I've been calling it The Weekend Of Mondays. Frankly, I'm glad to be able to play games again.

Kim had the summer break to try and get a grip on her new prespective, but the only thing she'd decided was not to tell Ron that she and Shego had ever been... together. The old Kim would have been completely honest, no matter the consequences; but now she was _with_ Ron, she didn't want to risk ruining it. Even if Ron wasn't making it easy, just by being Ron.

Under the circumstances, she'd been able to deliver that line about honesty with no problem. Cheating his way onto the football team didn't traumatize her nearly as much as stealing from her closet, even if it was the battle suit. On the upside, the whole episode had revealed a weakness in the technology that Professor Dementor had been able to exploit. Wade was now working on a way to prevent remote control of the suit.

It was a quiet night in the Possible household. Following the theft, 'tricking out' and recovery of the Kepler, James was at the space center with his fellow rocket scientists, trying to reverse engineer Motor Ed's modifications. The mechanical villain's prowess straddled the line between advanced and mad sciences, so there was every possibility that they'd find something of interest for the Kepler's next iteration. With the twins spending the night at a friend's house, the girls had the place to themselves.

It had been a confusing evening for Kim. She'd taken her mother for a drive in the Sloth, showing off the bells and whistles (and boosters) that the tweebs had crammed into the originally questionable chassis. The elder redhead had been surprised by the car's flight capability, but the exuberant look on her face as they took to the air had been beautiful.

Which left Kim in an awkward situation during the dinner that followed. In her mind, her mother was still a smoking hottie. Even with Shego out of the picture, she still wanted to do things that would freak most people out, and her mom was at the top of the list. Because, when it came down to it, who would it hurt? Dad was apparently okay with his wife sleeping with other women. And what woman loved her more?

This had led to Kim repeatedly checking her mother out during dinner; and of course, Ann noticed. "Should I have dressed up," she asked pleasantly, "Or are you considering jumping me regardless?"

Kim, her light blush now ramping up into overdrive, assumed it was a courtesy that mom didn't wait until she was taking a drink before asking. "Sorry," she mumbled, "I just..."

"You miss Shego."

"Well, yeah... but..."

"Physically, as well."

"...Yeah."

"And you want mommy to kiss it and make it better," Ann purred.

"Mom!"

"Sorry, honey. Couldn't help myself."

Kim groaned in frustration. "First you start using her smirk, now you're using her sass! And that was _after_ I... started thinking naughty thoughts."

Ann reached across the table and took her daughter's hand. "Kimmie... If we start something, just because you're missing someone else... do you really think that's fair? To anyone?"

Kim took her time thinking about it before answering. "No... but I want to do it anyway. I know it's sick and wrong, but that's kinda _why_ I still want you for dessert."

"Thank you for the compliment," Ann said, her usual response whenever Kim hit on her.

"Yeah, yeah," the teenager grumbled, "But I'm so thinking about you while I'm in the shower."

An hour later, she did exactly that, and hoped she did it loud enough for her mother to hear despite the running water.

Kim was in her bathrobe, brushing her hair, when she heard her mother call, "Kimmie, could you come to the kitchen please?"

Entertaining thoughts of her mother wearing nothing but an apron again, Kim was instead confronted by the sight of her mother handing an unexpected guest a cup of tea. "Dr. Director!" the teenager exclaimed, hurredly pulling her bathrobe closed and tying it tight.

"Good to see you again, Kimberly... if a little more of you than expected," the head of Global Justice greeted her without even an eyebrow raised at the teen hero's display.

"What are you doing here?" the teen hero squeaked.

"I thought you'd like to know that Shego is back in custody, along with Motor Ed."

"How did that happen?" Ann asked while her daughter stared in surprise.

"Shego dragged Edward into the very prison he'd broken her out of, demanding to be given fresh clothes and locked up as far away from 'squirrel head' as possible."

That knocked Kim out of her surprised silence. "She _wanted_ to wear orange?"

"I think she was of the opinion that it was a step up from her current attire. Edward's selection, apparently. Her hair was quite nice, though," Betty added as an apparent afterthought.

"I don't want to imagine how trashy the outfit was," the teenager muttered. "I still can't believe she teamed up with him."

"He does seem somewhat infatuated with her, despite perpetual violent discouragement."

Ann, having watched the brunette observe Kim during their conversation, spoke up during the ensuing lull. "Dr. Director, don't you usually relay such information through Wade? You didn't have to come and tell us in person."

"That's true," Betty admitted, setting down her tea. "Shego has never been incarcerated for more than two weeks at a time, and that's usually because she has a habit of finding the most... interesting way to escape."

"She doesn't just blast her way out?" the neurosurgeon asked.

"As someone who started her villainous career as a thief, she tends to break _into_ secure installations without detection. Prison gives her the opportunity to work in reverse. To her, it's a game. But things seem to have changed since the diablo attack. When she was still imprisoned after two weeks, it drew our attention." Betty turned to look Kim in the eye before continuing. "After three weeks, we put her cell under electronic surveillance."

Kim paled in the silence that followed, the only thought in her head being, _She heard everything_. She watched as Dr. Director pulled out her GJ mobile database.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but I have to ask: what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Shego?"

The teenager looked to her mother, who was watching her sympathetically, but gave no indication of what she thought Kim should do. So instead she faced the single staring eye of Dr. Director.

"We were lovers."

"For how long?"

"Almost two years."

Betty made a note of it. "We can add statutory rape to her crimes, then."

"Don't you dare."

That prompted a raised eyebrow from the brunette. Kim's voice had gone from nervous to adamant with a single, short statement. In a neutral voice, Betty simply said, "Explain."

"The organisation you run is called Global Justice, not Global Law. Under the circumstances, charging Shego with that would be unjust."

"The law-"

"There can be no true justice," Kim interrupted, "So long as laws are absolute."

Dr. Director blinked. "Who said that?"

"Commander Pickerd of the Revenge Delta," Kim answered, provoking surprised looks from both older women. Her lack of interest in science fiction was almost legendary. She elaborated, "Space Passage was one of the shows I ended up in when we were sucked into cable TV by the pan dimensional vortex inducer, and Shego actually had some good things to say about it. Some of it is actually interesting to watch, especially when you put it in context with real world events. The original was a positive message during the cold war, and the spinoffs tackled all kinds of social-"

Ann cleared her throat. "Rambling, honey."

Kim nodded. "Look... Betty... the age of consent varies from country to country, even state to state. You can't stamp a blanket number on everyone and say, 'this is when you're mature enough to start having sex' because people mature differently. Shego didn't trick me. She didn't force me. She didn't do anything wrong... not about _this_ , anyway."

Both redheads watched Dr. Director consider Kim's words. She'd used her first name; not as a teen hero to a secret agent, but woman to woman. Kimberly had grown up more than she'd been aware of, it seemed. And... she couldn't deny that the young woman had a point.

"Perhaps, if you told me in more detail how all this began..."

So Kim explained how Shego had started visiting her after every confrontation. How they admitted their respect for each other; how it grew into infatuation, flirtation and fornication; followed by admissions of deeper feelings. Dr. Director had trouble with the last part.

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but I find it difficult to believe a girl your age knows the difference between infatuation and love. Shego was your first sexual partner, and that started before any real-"

"What about Shego?" the teenager interrupted. "I'm not her first. Do you think _she_ doesn't know the difference?"

"Perhaps she does, but that is ultimately irrelevant. I do not take anything she says at face value, and you shouldn't either. I think she was playing you; that her ploy not only failed, but provoked her unequivocal defeat at your hands. Like everything else she does, you were _fun_. Now it's no longer fun, so it's over. If she truly loved you, don't you think she'd forgive you for taking things too personally during the diablo incident?"

Kim snorted. "It's Shego. If she does forgive me, it's going to take more time than that. I'm sorry Betty, but you'll never be able to convince me that she doesn't still care."

The cyclopean agent sighed. "I had hoped that you would someday join Global Justice, but until you learn from your mistakes, I would be unable to approve your application..."

Ann finally rejoined the conversation. "Dr. Director, you may consider my opinion biased, but I believe Kim and Shego truly loved each other."

"And the fact that she encouraged your daughter to seduce you does not trouble you?"

The neurosurgeon smiled. "As a secret agent, you must know that everyone has their particular kinks."

"As an intelligent woman," Betty countered, "You must realise that my line of work is not as glamorous as the movies frequently make it out to be."

"Global Justice never uses blackmail to achieve its goals?"

"...I can't reveal our methods to civilians."

"And yet you call upon a teenager to aid your cause."

"We've only involved Kim directly in our operations twice; the second incident was supposed to be for research purposes only, and the focus was on Ron Stoppable..." Betty glanced in Kim's direction. "How is your relationship progressing, by the way?"

The younger redhead couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "The Ron Factor has gone into overdrive."

"You two have a solid foundation of friendship and trust to build on, despite his eccentricities."

"I won't argue with that," Ann added. "Your relationship with Shego was certainly exciting, but you know a deeper relationship with Ron will never be boring."

Kim quirked an eyebrow at her mother. "So you'd prefer I sleep with the one that _can_ get me pregnant?"

"I'd prefer you take precautions. As a medical doctor, I can even-"

" _Don't_ even," the teenager hurredly cut her off before turning back to Betty. "Yes, I'm in a relationship with Ron now, and I'm going to give it everything I've got... but I still care about Shego, and I don't think that will ever change. Even if she never forgives me."

Dr. Director took a breath, then thought twice about what she was going to say. "You truly are a remarkable... young woman, Kimberly."

Ann watched her daughter's face flush at the compliment before telling her, "Why don't you head back upstairs, Kim. I'll tuck you in, in a little bit."

The adults did not speak again until the girl's footsteps had definitely retreated all the way to her bedroom.

"It really doesn't bother you?" Betty murmured as she took another sip of her tea.

"It did at first. But I've actually gotten to know Shego before passing judgement. I know she's made several questionable choices in her life, but I can't deny her free spirit is... endearing. On a strictly personal level, I trust her."

"You do?"

"...Enough to have sex with her."

Ann had not been so kind in her timing with the brunette, who choked on her tea. She allowed her guest a moment to recompose herself before asking, "So, are the seduction techniques of secret agents also exaggerated in the movies?" She gave Betty a once-over, noting how snug the blue jumpsuit looked on her. "I'm sure my husband would love to hear how I was swept off my feet by a dangerous woman like you."

"That's... extremely unlikely," Betty managed to say after clearing her throat, twice.

"Well, if you ever need a girlfriend for a mission in a lesbian-centric location, you know where to find me."

Dr. Director stared blankly at the redhead for a moment, then excused herself and slipped out the back, wondering exactly what she'd stumbled upon in the Possible family.


	32. Car Job

Kim haphazardly slapped her alarm clock, but the beeping continued to disturb her sleep regardless. Forced to wake up enough to figure out the problem, she recognised the sound of her kimmunicator and slapped the device instead.

Wade's image lit the immediate vicinity, but all he could see was the ceiling. "Kim?"

"Sleeping, Wade," the teen hero yawned.

"So was I, until the failsafe alarm kicked in."

A disinterested sniff. "What failsafe..."

"Shego stole the sloth."

Kim's eyes opened again, then blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Shego. Stole. The sloth."

More blinking as her thought process struggled through the metaphorical mud. "Is Drakken still locked up?"

"Yep. Motor Ed too. I don't know who she's stealing it for, maybe Professor Dementor, but..."

Kim turned her face into her pillow and groaned. "Let her have her joyride. Tell me where she leaves it in the morning, and I'll go pick it up after breakfast."

This time it was Wade who was speechless for a moment. "But... what if she-"

"Can you get remote control of the car?" Kim interrupted.

"No! I don't know how, but sh-"

"Do you have anything that can catch it?"

"Well, uh..."

"Then leave it for the morning, Wade."

"But what if-"

Kim jabbed at the kimmunicator, cutting the transmission. It was that or snap at the boy, and if she let herself get angry enough for that, she'd have a harder time getting back to sleep.

* * *

The teen hero had to admit to some nervousness as she walked into the Lowerton junkyard. The last few encounters with Shego had been confusing, to say the least. Their fight on the streets of San Francisco had been their first real confrontation since the whole diablo drama. Kim had only managed to land one blow on the thief at the start of the fight, and it hadn't even slowed her down. Shego, on the other hand, had nailed her with a kinetic blast at the end of the fight before making her escape with Señor Senior Junior.

No heat in the glow, just force. After the display at Bueno Nacho headquarters, it surprised Kim that the villainess hadn't lit up straight away, especially since she wasn't pleased to see her. But between the punch to Shego's gut and the blast that sent her tumbling down the sidewalk, they had each managed to block or dodge each attack the other made. As if they knew too well how they moved. Like a dance.

And then there had been the pause when Ron had circled around in the sloth. That moment of friendly banter had been... well, Kim missed it. It was familiar. Almost comforting.

But a moment was all it had been. Apparently it hadn't counted for anything during their next fight, up a mountain in South America. The only positive note during that one was Shego's smile when she quicky gained (and kept) the upper hand. It reminded the redhead how their relationship had really started. Perhaps it had been the same for Shego.

Getting back from that trip would have been a nightmare without Wade. The tweebs could pack all kinds of gadgets into the sloth, but it never crossed their mind to set aside room for a spare tyre?

"What's the matter, Kimmie?" Shego's voice surprised the teenager, "Skip your morning coffee?"

"I drink orange juice with breakfast," Kim answered, turning to look up at the villainess as she stood proudly atop a pile of pancaked cars. "In fact I only had time for juice this morning, thanks to you."

"Where's your superhero outfit?"

"Professor Dementor kinda hacked it."

"Huh..."

The teen hero wasn't sure what to make of the older girl's thoughtful frown. "Don't get any ideas, Shego; Wade's been working on it ever since. It won't happen again."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd wear it to the rematch... but I'll take what I can get."

"Rematch?" Kim repeated, resisting the urge to gulp nervously.

"I had plenty of time to think, in prison, and on the Seniors' island. I've found something new to _really hate_."

The redhead managed to work some defiance into her voice. "What's that?"

"Kim Possible with her own wheels." The green girl lit up and shot a double-handed blast almost directly at the teen hero. The cheerleader leapt aside, but Shego's target was actually the bottom of the 'tower' of flattened chassis across the corridor formed by walls of vehicular wreckage. Metal crumpled and the tower fell, blocking the way Kim had just come.

Kim looked around and realised she was now completely surrounded by the corpses of cars, and in the center of the square... was the sloth. In the car crusher. And probably one big red button away from being flattened.

"You're going to crush my car!?"

"Only if you lose, Possible!"

Pure instinct made the teenager roll away from her current position at the sound of Shego's shifting voice. She felt more than heard the impact of a boot to the spot where she'd just been crouched, and immediately spun with a rising roundhouse kick that the villainess naturally dodged, knowing it was just to keep her off-balance until Kim had regained her own equilibrium.

Kim didn't begrudge the villainess her sneak attack. That was just Shego being Shego. Now came the actual dance.

It went on for much longer than either of them expected. Despite the fact that Shego had been up all night, she didn't seem to be tiring as Kim hoped she would. Instead, it was a replay of their earlier confrontations since Junior busted her out of prison. What few solid hits they scored on each other never counted for much, and they both refused to quit.

Kim's energy, perfectly matched by Shego's stamina combined with the advantage of her glow, in an arena void of distractions, and enough stubbornness between the two of them to ensure that the fight would not end until they collapsed together, wrestling and rolling until one managed to throw the other off.

They lay beside each other, gulping down air before their bodies forced them to pass out from such prolonged exertion.

Shego managed to recover her ability to speak first. "Are you sure you're not some sort of mutant, Kimmie? Both your parents might have worked around radiation in the past, at least one of them must've got crapped up before they made you."

Kim only shook her head, unable to to form a verbal riposte as she took the opportunity to catch her breath. "Do you think we've... plateaud?" she finally managed to ask.

"We've gotten too used to fighting each other, is all. Need some new tricks."

"New enemies."

"At least you've got Monkey Fist for variation," Shego grumbled as she rolled over and levered herself up onto her knees. "You're still the only one that can fight me to a standstill."

"We're not even standing..."

The green girl huffed, refusing to share the humour in Kim's observation. The conversation was already too close to the comfortable banter of the past, and Kimmie might get the wrong idea. "Maybe I should just leave the rematch for the next time we cross paths on the job."

The teen hero managed to raise herself up on her elbows to look directly at Shego. "What about my battle suit?"

"It's not the advantage you think it is, Possible. All it does is level the playing field, lets me cut loose with the glow. Nah, I'm not worried about your super-suit."

"But you're afraid of alligators?"

"It's not a phobia, it's common sense," the villainess growled. "They're at least eight hundred pounds _before_ mutation and have the most powerful bite on Earth. It's the same as having a sedan dropped on you. Plus they've barely had to evolve since surviving the asteroid that killed off the _dinosaurs_." Shego struggled to her feet. "And the only way I can hurt them is to barbecue them outright, which isn't really fair. Not their fault they've been trained to eat people."

Kim watched as Shego stared down at her a moment. The villainess could blast her right now, they both knew, but the redhead didn't even attempt to get to her feet. "I knew you still cared," she said quietly.

Then she scrambled away as Shego raised a hand and ignited it.

Instead of blasting the teenager, however, the green girl sent the energy in the direction of the car crusher's control panel. Kim tried to chase after it, but her knees were having difficulty responding to the signals from her brain. Instead she pulled out her hairdryer and grappled the railing beside the controls, yanking her off the ground and towards the panel as Shego made her exit.

The sound of bending metal and shattering glass seemed to echo after Kim hit the emergency stop. Hobbling around the machine to see the damage, the sloth seemed mostly fine... from the dashboard down. A single strip of metal was lodged between the seats, all that remained intact of the car's roof.

"Well," Kim sighed, "Now's as good a time as any to get the tweebs to make it a convertible." As she fished out her kimmunicator, she could tell she was going to be sore for days after that fight. Just like after she and Shego...

Kim tried not to think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd be able to pad this chapter out for the redux, but I just don't see it happening. It's fine as it is.


	33. The Big Dog

_She called me cupcake,_ Kim reminded herself as she walked through the spa. Shego hadn't used any of her pet names since the Bueno Nacho fight. Had she even been aware she'd said it? Not that see sounded too chummy when she said it, but...

Kim terminated that line of thought. She _wasn't_ jealous if the villainess was fooling around with some guy who had 'the golden touch' and she _definitely_ wasn't trying to get back together. Even if she did miss the feeling of Shego sucking an entire breast into her mouth... among other things... _gah, stop it._

The mud bath was more of a wading pool that people lay in, using the edge of the pool as a pillow. There were less than a dozen people in it right now, and Shego was the easiest to spot. People were there alone or in pairs, but they all gave her a little extra space; did they know who and what she was?

Kim quietly set her towel down beside Shego's, folded to use as a pillow like everyone else was doing. As the redhead tied her hair in a high ponytail, she noticed that the women, Shego included, were topless. Kim had never been so nude in public, but managed to discard her bikini top without her face overheating before stepping into the mud.

It took a moment to immerse and settle herself. With her head resting comfortably on her towel, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath as she relaxed and sighed contentedly... a sound Shego should recognise even though she'd ignored her presence thus far.

"God _damn_ it, Possible..."

The teenager glimpsed the villainess from the corner of an eye before closing it again. "Relax, Shego. You're stuck with me for the day, you might as well enjoy it."

The green girl's voice switched from a growl to a groan. "How'd you manage that?"

"Wade."

"What, you didn't save the owner's pet ferret or something?"

"I don't think so... who owns the place?"

Shego only grunted in response, but seemed content not to attack Kim for now.

The redhead took that as an encouraging sign. "Wade was very curious about why I wanted to see you again, actually. He'd contacted Doctor Director after you stole the sloth and asked if she knew anything."

"...And?"

"Your cell was bugged when we had our, um, conversation. She heard everything." Shego frowned, but didn't say anything, so Kim continued. "She paid me a visit to clarify a few things. Then my mother started flirting with her until she left."

"Heh. Good for her. So... how much did the cyclops tell the geek?"

"Just that our relationship is more complicated than is generally known. But I think it might have given him some disturbingly accurate ideas."

"The boy's a computer nerd. That's practically synonymous with 'pervert'."

"He's not that bad..." Kim wasn't nearly as sure about that as she tried to sound.

"If he wasn't jerking it to you before, you can bet he will to the both of us now."

"...You don't sound angry about that."

"Meh. We're all guilty of perving on someone we shouldn't."

They fell into companionable silence for a while. Unsure what Shego was thinking about, Kim replayed their latest encounter through her mind. There was something she wanted to say, but it didn't feel like the right time yet.

Instead, she went with, "Did you see the graffiti around the lair?"

"I noticed it on the way out." Shego already knew she rocked, so she didn't have to bother acknowledging it.

"Did you know you have a fan club?"

"Yeah. Never paid it much attention."

"Wade says they have a list of things they'd like to see you do to me. You may have done half of them already."

"What about _your_ fans?"

"They think I could seduce you back to a heroic lifestyle."

That provoked an involuntary bark of a laugh from the villainess. "At least my fans aren't as deluded as yours."

"I never seriously thought about it, you know." The teenager wasn't even sure a Shego that turned back to good would be the same person she fell in love with. It was something that occasionally concerned her. Had her relationship with Shego given her a thing for bad girls? That would explain the fantasies involving interesting ways to shut Bonnie up once and for all...

Shego interrupted her wayward thought. "What about those arguments we used to have?"

"You just think I'm an idiot for doing what I do for rides instead of money."

"Which you don't need anymore now you've got your flying car," the green girl scoffed.

The prospect of charging for her heroics reminded Kim of a question she had forgotten to ask some time ago. "Were you on vacation when Team Impossible captured Drakken?"

"Yeah. When I busted him out, he ranted about that cheap shot he took at you for a whole hour. 'You think you're all that, but they are! Bwa ha ha haa!'" Shego's parody lacked any of the enthusiasm the mad scientist must have exhibited. "And then you scared them into going non-profit. Pathetic, really."

They continued chatting between amiable pauses, and the others in the mud bath relaxed when it became clear that there would be no trouble. Kim didn't notice the confused or curious glances until they were out of the mud and on their way to the showers.

"What's the deal with you and this place, anyway? I know it's super exclusive, but they really don't call the police or anything whenever you make a reservation?"

Shego shrugged. "The management knows exactly who I am, what I can do, and what happens when I suffer annoying interruptions. They even apologized for failing to keep you out, last time."

"But you pay for your visits."

"Of course. I've developed a good reputation in the places I relax. God knows I need my relaxation," the villainess grumbled to herself before continuing, "If I follow the rules, there's no reason for them to risk irritating me."

Kim swallowed before asking, "Isn't, uh, screwing the masseur against the rules?"

"It's called discretion, Kimmie," Shego growled at the teenager for bringing it up in a relatively public place. "But if you want to get technical, we agreed that I rape him and he never files charges. That way he gets to keep his job, which is good news for everyone."

The teen hero was about to object to that, but the door of Shego's shower cubicle slamming shut in her face cut off further conversation for moment.

* * *

As the day went on, Kim could understand the attraction of being so pampered every now and then. And Shego was here for a week or more? She _did_ like to relax. Even Wade hadn't managed to swing an appointment with Midas, so the teenager wouldn't get to see what all the fuss was about - concerning hot rocks or massages, not anything else - but Shego wasn't seeing him today either, which suited the redhead just fine.

But as the pair went from one thing to another, Kim's presence seemed to irritate Shego more and more, which led to the silences getting longer and more uncomfortable. As afternoon turned to evening while they lounged by the swimming pool, Kim decided to bring up the matter that had brought her here in the first place.

"So, I take it Warmonga was the one who busted Drakken out of jail."

"Yep."

"Sorry I harshed on you the last time I was here."

No response. Not encouraging.

Kim ploughed on regardless. "And I also wanted to thank you for blasting her when you did. You saved my life."

"No one's allowed to take your life but me," Shego stated evenly.

"I could have sworn you said you wouldn't let her destroy _your_ Kimmie..."

The frown on the green girl's face deepened to a scowl. "'Not gonna let someone waltz in and _destroy Kimmie_... that's _my_ job.' _That_ is what I said."

Kim couldn't keep the dejection out of her voice. "If someone else kills me, you never get your rematch."

"Damn straight. Out of all the villains you've faced, I'm the one that makes you work for your victories... and let's face it, over half the time, you only win because Drakken does something stupid. Hell, trying to steal breathable air, _again_? He really doesn't think these things through."

Kim didn't give a damn about Drakken's schemes, but it didn't come out once she'd drawn the breath to say it. She took another breath, then asked instead, "Do you really think you could kill someone you've loved, with your own hands?"

Shego yanked the sunglasses off to glare at her. "You don't get to play the victim anymore, Possible," she snarled. "If anything, _you_ betrayed _me_. We were put on this earth to kick each other's asses, and I'm not gonna quit until the world knows I beat you, once and for all."

"Even if it kills me."

"Get used to it." Shego slipped the shades back on and slammed back into the chair so hard it almost collapsed.

The villainess ignored the teenager completely until the silence was broken by a vehement, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me?" Shego didn't know which surprised her more, that Kim wass calling bullshit on her, or that the word had come out of her mouth.

"You heard me," Kim said as she got to her feet and faced her former lover. "You forget how well I know you, Shego. I hurt you, I get that, but I'm not at fault any more than you are. You may not have forgiven me, but I know you still care about me, and you're trying to hide it by being sarcastic and angry like you always do. Well, I'm not buying it.

"We may not be _in_ love anymore, but I still love you, I always will, and I will never pretend what we had never meant anything."

Shego stared slack-jawed as Kim turned on her heel and walked away.

It took half an hour of internal debate and soul-searching to admit the damnable girl was right. Again. Shego wanted to be angry about it, but she couldn't, which was oddly infuriating in a pleasantly bizarre way. Kim Possible had stood up to her, still cared about her. Still loved her.

There was no way to twist that into a bad thing.

"Little Kimmie's growing up," the villainess muttered, before her usual grin settled across her lips.


	34. Mad Clothes

The teen hero wasn't surprised anymore when her mother called her kimmunicator. In fact it was starting to become a habit. Not that it was unwelcome, but it was almost disappointing when it wasn't Wade with a mission. "Hi hon, are you finished with practice?"

"Yeah, I'm about to head home."

"With or without Ron?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "He's still in detention for giving health advice to thin air, last week."

"Still?"

"Barkin _really_ didn't like his explanation. Something about breaking the fourth wall, which is clearly crazy, because, y'know... real life."

"Hmm. Well, does that mean you're free to drop by my office at the hospital? I'm a little tied up just now."

Kim raised an eyebrow as she opened the door to the sloth and tossed her bag in. From the wall behind her mother, the doctor was in her office already. "Are you sure you want me to come over if you're so busy?"

"I'm not busy," Ann clarified, "I'm _tied up_."

Kim watched her mother wriggle on the screen for a moment and realised she meant it literally. "You mean, uh... some nefarious villain has captured you?"

"Yes. Yes she has."

The younger redhead wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Are... are you sure you want me to interrupt?"

Ann's eyes widened in surprise as she caught her daughter's meaning. "Kimmie... I wouldn't... she's not doing anything else to me, just..."

"Oh, uh... I guess I'd better rescue you, then," Kim said quickly with an embarrassed smile.

"I'd appreciate it," Ann managed to reply before the video feed was cut. There may or may not have been a familiar snigger right at the end. Kim couldn't tell for sure.

When the heroine walked through the office door fifteen minutes later, her mother was still tied to her chair. Shego was sitting in her lap, using Ann's shoulder as a pillow, and her feet on the desk as she filed her claws. "Interesting place your mind went to, when you knew I had your mother all bound up, isn't it?" she asked, before turning her head to give Ann's cheek a lick.

"Help?" the neurosurgeon calmly suggested.

Instead of trying to dislodge the villainess, Kim simply went around the desk and behind the chair to untie her mother. That done, the elder redhead slapped at Shego's calves. "Feet off," she commanded sternly.

"Yes, your majesty," Shego sighed with false disappointment, tucking the nail file away as she stood.

Ann brushed herself down, shot a reproachful look at the green girl, then said, "I'll leave you two to talk. It's about time I checked on my post-op, as it is."

As soon as she was out the door, Kim asked Shego, "Why did you come here?"

"Honestly?" Shego shrugged. "I missed her." The other half of that truth was that she regretted falling in love with a teenager, and currently preferred the company of the more mature redhead. And yet, now she was alone in the room with the heroine... she changed the subject. "So, how'd the sidekick lose all that weight in a single week? Because I gotta say, the mental image of you under all that was even more gross than usual."

"We haven't..." Kim began hotly, then cut herself short even though she knew it was already too late.

True to form, the villainess took the opportunity. "I guess if you've been best friends your whole life, it's gonna be years before you go all the way."

The redhead's reply was acerbic. "Yeah, well, I'm fine with taking it slow. Wouldn't want to rush into anything and lose my best friend over a misunderstanding."

While Shego's smirk took on a sneering aspect - or was it a wince? - her voice remained amused. "Whatever. I wanted to ask... all those outfits and no supersuit? What's the deal?"

Kim sighed. "The battle suit didn't take the new stealth mode too well once I actually started using it. Wade's trying to keep it in, but since it's probably what started all the problems in the first place..."

"Huh. Well, we can't have you too overpowered. I mean, how am I supposed to kick you in the face if I can't see it?"

"The same way you always do: keep missing until you get real lucky." Kim couldn't help grinning back as she said it. This felt familiar. The old respect their relationship had started with seemed to be coming back. Had Shego forgiven her? Why now?

And then it hit her. She'd been behaving all guilty and heartbroken instead of matching Shego punch for punch, physical or verbal. The villainess had been depressed for a while after her defeat, but then she got back into the game, and Kim wasn't being the feisty opponent she usually was. She had lost Shego's respect, and now she knew how to get it back.

Kim spoke again before her grin grew questionably wide. "I suppose you want to hear all about the different outfits I wore. You certainly seemed to enjoy mocking them."

The green girl snorted. "Not hard to figure out. Your original outfit was probably based on some preteen tomboy fantasy..."

"I wasn't a tomboy! I wore dresses! I had pigtails!"

"Uh-huh. And when you finally had to replace it, daddy Possible dressed you as an astronut, your brothers were inspired by Japanese cartoons... dunno about the purple gunk though. What was that stuff?"

"An experimental compound in the lab next door."

Shego's eyes grew wide. "You were _right there_?"

"Dad was showing me around. Both 'rents were hoping I'd go to their alma maters."

"I hope Ann wasn't too disappointed."

"Nah. But they were surprised I went international with my choices."

"Not New York? Center of international diplomacy, and all..."

"It's on the list, but... to be honest, I think spending more time than a mission outside the country would be good for me. Get a different perspective. And... well, we've fought on the Eiffel Tower, but I never got the chance to stop and take in the view. It'd be nice to stay in one place long enough to visit some museums or art galleries or something."

"Kimmie, that's called vacation. That's what _I_ do."

"Yeah, but you waste most of it on the beach. If you were recognised in a museum their security people would freak."

"True." Shego's grin dimmed, then sighed as her face turned serious. "So, you didn't give our rematch much of a chance before the quake-maker kicked in."

The teenager crossed her arms. "Not when you were holding Ron, no."

"Interesting. I was expecting you to say boyfriend."

"If you want to talk about sidekicks," Kim countered in growing irritation, "How about you tell me why you're back with Drakken?"

"New contract," Shego lied. "We're taking it one evil plot at a time... I think he was trying to impress me again, to try and get things back to how they were."

"Is that what you want? For things to go back to how they were?"

Shego frowned, looking anywhere but at the redhead, aware that they weren't talking about Drakken anymore.

"You do," Kim's voice was hushed in surprise, "But you came here instead of home because you don't want to admit it."

"Not exactly..."

Apparently it didn't matter what excuse Shego might have been able to come up with, because she found herself in Kim's tight embrace before she could say anything. "I missed you too," the girl confided, rattling her nerves further.

"Dammit, Kimmie, get off me," Shego grumbled through clenched teeth, her body remaining stiff as a board.

"Why?"

"Because any reaction I might have to you pressed against me will send you on a major guilt trip once you remember you have a _boyfriend_." The villainess snarled the last word.

Kim quickly let go and took a small hop back. For a moment, she'd forgotten all about Ron. Then her mind caught up with what Shego had said. "So you _do_ want to..."

"Fall back into old habits? No matter how ill-advised?" Another shrug. "God knows I've no problem with you cheating on the buffoon, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna put up with you angsting over it."

Kim wasn't listening. "I could fuck you, here and now, on my mother's desk," the teenager moaned, actually _moaned_ as she stared at her former lover, "And not let you come until she walks back through that door."

Shego's body quivered at the suggestion, then shook her head as she tried to clear the scenario from her mind. "And then you can shove those fingers in the buffoon's face and tell him who's cunt he's smelling," she said harshly.

"I could," the teenager agreed, to Shego's surprise, "I could tell him everything."

"And he'd freak."

"Totally."

"...The look on his face when he learns I had you long before he did might be worth it," the green girl admitted.

Kim's imagination was running away with her, and getting her quite flustered in the process. "We could get up to all kinds of nasty kinky stuff, and he'd be completely clueless until I actually told him. Or showed him."

"You could spread your legs for Ann right in front of him," Shego suggested. "Let her make you nice and wet before offering you up. Or vice versa. Think you could spread momma's pussy wide open for him?"

"I wonder if he would..."

"He's a teenage boy, isn't he? Offer him a wet hole and his hard-on might not even make it out of his pants before making a mess."

"Oh god," Kim breathed, shaking her entire body to try and break this unforseen mood she had fallen into. She couldn't believe how wet she was; she'd have to change her underwear when she got home. "Is this what it's like to be... sexually... mature? To have all these thoughts and ideas and fantasies?" She blinked, then giggled. "What if his pants fall down because he's genuinely too distracted to maintain his otherwise constant hard-on?"

"As if that's the only thing that keeps his pants up?" Shego sniggered. "It sure isn't his belt."

"Gah! Stop it." The redhead slapped a hand to her forehead and dragged it down her face. This wasn't something to fall into hysterical giggles about; this was her best friend, her boyfriend. "This isn't fair to him. It's... actually kinda cruel. He's my best friend and I love him."

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Again, I expected you to say boyfriend."

"Is it really so hard to accept that Ron and I are a couple, now?" Kim huffed.

Shego rolled her eyes. "I can accept that you of all people would give the utterly inept a chance, but _him_? You grew up together! Doesn't it feel like dating your brother, or something?"

"What about your incest fetish?"

The villainess held up a halting hand. "Okay, one, you're not blood relatives; and two, it's not homosexual."

Shego's choice of words gave Kim pause. "So... you like gay... as in, two guys... ew!"

"What?"

The redhead actually looked a little nauseous. "Oh, that's just... bleah!"

"What!"

"I just got a visual of dad and uncle Slim."

"Does it involve a saddle?" Shego laughed at Kim's reaction before giving it serious thought. "Meh, brothers don't do it for me. I mean, the only reason I'd ever be interested in your dad is because he's your dad, and Ann's husband. But the bro-on-bro scenario doesn't have the generation gap. Your cousin or grannie would have to be involved."

Now Kim was just plain horrified. "But Joss is just a kid! And nana's so... so... old!"

"Shame on you, Kimmie!" the green girl declared with a pout. "Octogenarians need orgasms too. Besides, she's so spry for her age. She must be getting _some_ kind of exercise..."

The teenager grimaced anew as another combination occurred to her. "Wait... what about... dad and the tweebs?"

"Oh, you don't want to get me started on twins," Shego grumbled. "I know it's a turn-on for most people, but the only reason what Wego does can be called masturbation is because he was originally just one boy."

"...Ewww!"

This time, the villainess did not make fun of her, instead eyeing her critically. "Maybe I should just throw all you Possibles into bed together and let god sort it out."

"Maybe we should lay down plastic on the living room floor so it'll be easy to clean up the mess after the family orgy," Kim countered sarcastically.

Shego finally relented. It was fun grossing the girl out, but it was like torture... too much and it would become ineffective. "Seriously, Kimmie, doesn't it seem hypocritical to be against gay guys when you're into girls?"

"It's different."

"Or maybe you're less straight and more lez than you think. If you were free, and could choose between a guy and a girl for a night, and there's no reason to like one more than the other..."

"I'd choose the one that can't get me pregnant."

"...Well, I suppose that's practical." Shego stopped leaning on Ann's desk. "This isn't what I came here for. I just wanted to visit Ann and mess with you. There wasn't even a fight for us to talk about, just your fashion disasters."

Kim didn't believe a word of it. She allowed one raised eyebrow to make her point, but apparently the villainess was refusing to bite.

"The only reason Dr. D could afford that place was because he tricked the government into paying for everything, telling them it was a real university. Truth is, he's strapped for cash... at least, as far as world domination plans go. That's why we were stealing all the actual tech. Anyway... the point is... we might not see each other for a while."

The teen hero tried not to show her disappointment. "Well... maybe it would be good for us to retreat to neutral corners for a bit. But you know, you're welcome to visit anyway."

Shego grumbled half-heartedly as she walked to the door. "Figures. Tell Ann I said later."

Kim was left alone with her imagination as well as her confusion. She still wanted Shego, loved Shego... did she want to go back to her? How could she keep Ron as a friend if he knew? Or perhaps she could date both of them? She could do anything, after all. Shego would need lots and lots of convincing, but right now... it didn't seem impossible.

Which led the teenager to imagine just what the three of them could end up doing to each other. Ron's face full of shock, awe and arousal as the girls went at it right in front of his face, before inviting him to join in. Shego grumbling about letting the sidekick fuck her until Kim gives her mouth something better to do. Sandwiched between them, Ron in front, Shego and her strap-on behind...

Kim was ready put a hand down her pants then and there, when her mother returned. "Oh, is she gone? How did it go?"

"She still wants me," Kim breathed huskily, "And I still want her."

Ann didn't miss the tone of her daughter's voice. "What about Ron?" she chose to ask.

"I want him too," the teenager said, but it wasn't Ron she approached and pressed her body against. "And..."

"Kimmie..." was all Ann got out before Kim's mouth captured her own. Her daughter had her against the door with no way to escape... not that she particularly wanted to, but it seemed Shego had left Kim in such a flustered state that she was ready to latch onto her reluctant mother for relief.

The kiss certainly had the same passion as their last one, but this time there was an urgency to it, a hunger not yet sated.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," Kim whispered when she let her mother up for air.

"If you need to take care of it right now, I can give you more time alone..." Ann weakly suggested.

"This isn't an alone thing," her daughter responded, dragging Ann across the room by her white coat. Once she had her mother against the desk, she yanked Ann's skirt up, quickly claiming a bare thigh between her own and clamping down on it with every muscle her cheerleader body provided.

The heat emanating from between her legs was, frankly, incredible. Despite the layers of fabric, it far outdid the teenager's hot breath against her mother's neck.

"Kimmie, this isn't fair on-" Ann began to plead, before her breath hitched as her daughter's hips began to rock.

"I know," the younger redhead admitted. "Can you just... put up with me? For a little bit? I... I just..."

_She needs this,_ Ann realised. _She really needs..._ And now her own arousal surfaced. To be needed, desired, in spite of how wrong it was - however wrong it really was - suddenly she was shifting her weight and the angle of the thigh Kim was riding, wrapping an arm around her back, the other hand in her hair, holding her as tightly as she could without impeding her daughter's efforts lower down.

"You have to be quiet," she whispered breathlessly into Kim's ear, "You have to be quiet..."

A stifled moan, lips and teeth locked to her neck, Ann felt her daughter shift things up a gear. She looked down Kim's back, watching her ass go back and forth. When the urge came to grab it, she shifted her line of sight elsewhere, anywhere else... to the door.

"The doo'rs unlocked," she whispered. Anyone could knock and walk in without waiting...

"Leave it," Kim gasped, clutching her mother even tighter, forbidding her to move.

The fact that Kim was willing to take such a risk ramped things up a notch for Ann as well. The next time her gaze fell upon her daughter's buttocks, she didn't resist the urge. Both hands slid down the teenager's back and onto those curves, fingernails biting into the hard flesh hidden beneath the fabric.

Kim whimpered at the new contact. "Do you like it, mommy?" she managed to ask with a quivering breath. "Do you like it when your little bubblebutt fucks you?"

Her daughter hadn't called her mommy since she was twelve. "Oh god..." was the only reply she could voice.

And then Kim clamped down even harder as the rest of her body began to shudder and buck. Ann could hear great, gasping breaths being drawn through clenched teeth, felt her daughter's orgasm attempt to rack her lithe frame and make her voice her release to anyone within earshot. Kim held on for dear life as wave after wave crashed through her, rendering her almost insensible.

Ann held her patiently in the aftermath, even kissed her when the teenager finally raised her face up to look into her mother's eyes. A kiss that spoke of acceptence. No regrets.

"Thank you," Kim breathed as she loosed her hold with her lower extremities, though she made no attempt to free herself from her mother's embrace.

"You're welcome. I... enjoyed it too."

"You did?" Kim wondered aloud. What she had just done had been completely selfish, she hadn't even... "Do you need me to help with that, or..."

"I'm fine," Ann assured her with a smirk more commonly found on Shego's lips. "You'd better change as soon as you get home, though."

"Huh?" It took a moment to register, but when Kim suddenly slid a hand down between her legs, she discovered the gusset of her pants was as damp as it was hot. Her face instantly turned darker than her hair. "Oh my gawwwd...."

Ann couldn't help chuckling at the reaction. "Don't worry about it, honey. No one will notice as long as you don't do the splits anywhere between here and the car... though you may want to stay downwind of anyone you pass along the way."

"Mooom..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spelling of astronut is intentional. Blame Farscape.
> 
> The wost thing about a break-up is that chemistry doesn't give a damn. If it was there before, it'll be there after, regardless of social concerns. This is why 'just friends' has never worked for me. If I have to actively stop myself from kissing someone whenever I catch sight or sound of them, I am _fucked_ ; and it can only be worse if they kiss me back...
> 
> Hm. There might be some wish fulfillment going on in this story that I've only just realised.


	35. In Odd Mind

Kim walked up into her bedroom to find a box sitting on the foot of her bed. Dropping her backpack by her desk, she spotted the black lipstick kiss on the lid of the box by the Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes logo and smiled. The box contained the more sensible variety collection and picked out a vanilla with white chocolate to take back to her desk before she got started on her homework. She didn't want to spoil dinner... maybe she'd take the box downstairs to share for dessert.

Books out of the bag and onto the desk, the teenager opened a drawer to find a pencil sharpener. Instead she found more cupcakes.

And in the other drawer, too.

Kim twisted around in her seat and looked around the room with a more observant eye. The first thing she noticed was Pandaroo, leaning against her pillow. It was holding a vanilla butterscotch with liqourice toppings... and someone had taken several small bites out of it, too. Nice touch, the redhead admitted before noticing the angle of the pillow. Investigating, she found another box of cupcakes underneath.

Under the bed? More boxes of cupcakes. The cabinet at the foot of the bed? Every cuddle buddy in there was holding a cupcake; Shego had bothered to colour coordinate them. Chest of drawers? Cupcakes... the sweetest sharing space with her underwear. Stacked boxes of cupcakes hid in every corner of her dressing screen. The clothes in her wardrobe had been shoved to one side of the rack to make room for more boxes of cupcakes, stacked floor to ceiling. Half a dozen boxes of each flavour.

There had to be _hundreds_ of cupcakes.

She'd take one of each variety box downstairs, and save a box of mocha for Wade. She'd ask Ron and Monique for their favourites tomorrow. And a variety box or two for the squad. The boxes on her bed, under her pillow and in her underwear drawer would be just for her. But what to do with the rest?

* * *

"I see you've been generous with the cupcakes."

Kim tried not to jump in surprise at the sound of Shego's voice. The concepts of cheerleading and her nemesis were as foreign to each other as night and day. Instead she managed to spin on her heel and give the villainess a chiding look before sitting next to a pair of empty cupcake boxes.

"Your plan to fatten me up isn't going to work, Shego," the teenager said, trying to ignore how the green girl was eyeing her in her skimpy uniform.

"With your metabolism, the thought never crossed my mind. What did you do with the rest?"

"Donations. Children's ward in the hospital, homeless shelters in Lowerton... why'd you give me so many?"

The green girl sighed. "Trust me, it's a fraction of what's left. The wide open space of the lair is now a maze of cardboard corridors. When Dr. D seemed intent on trying to eat them all before they spoiled, something had to be done."

Kim giggled at the notion, then raised an eyebrow at the older girl. "You didn't fight me when you had the chance."

"Drakken told me not to. He wanted to see how the henchmen would do when they were actually motivated."

"Motivated by what?"

"The usual corporate crap. Teamwork and trust, people skills, yadda yadda. They did give you a better run for your money than usual, didn't they."

"I thought we were going to fight. They're _supposed_ to be just the warm-up act. And then you just took off..."

Kim was warming up a pout, Shego could hear it in her voice. "We got what we came for. I have a job to do, y'know. And it was up to me to keep things on track. Would you believe Drakken was considering dropping world domination for the sake of the cupcakes? If you hadn't intruded, I might have torn him a new one."

"Glad to know being captured through no effort of your own improved your mood," the redhead responded sarcastically. "You were smiling while we were dangling over the ganashe. Did you know I didn't have a plan?"

"Oh, I was sure your _actual_ sidekick would show up in the nick of time. It's what they do. And yes, before you ask, knocking him around improved my mood, too."

No qualms about ending up in the batter, then?"

The villainess shrugged. "Like Wade said, there are worse ways to go."

Kim's mouth went slack until she managed to voice her surprise. "You called him Wade!"

From the look on Shego's face, that hadn't been her intention, but she rolled with it. "He's a fat little geek, but I gotta give the kid credit for his brains. If it wasn't for him, you'd have been paste long ago. You really shouldn't take him on missions, though."

"That was a one time deal. Ron had locked himself in a panic room."

"Came on too strong, didn't you?" the villainess snarked.

"No! It's... his father had just won the Actuary of the Year award, and he got obsessed with statistics. At first he was worried about me doing the hero thing-"

The green girl snorted. "He should've worried about himself... oh. That's exactly what he did, isn't it. So why'd he even show up?"

"He learned that some things are worth the risk," Kim told her, then simply stared for a moment, as if making a point about something else. When Shego rolled her eyes, the redhead continued in a quieter tone, "Y'know, it's a shame you left mom's office so soon. You missed me dryhumping her leg. Well, not _that_ dry..."

Shego's eyes widened. "Really?"

"You left me alone with my own thoughts, and you know what I was thinking about."

"Huh."

"And the best part? She was into it."

"...She was?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well... fuck."

Kim drank in Shego's flustered regret before growing thoughtful. "It's funny, though. Cheating on Ron with you would be wrong, but I didn't even give it a thought with mom."

"That's the thing about incest, Kimmie," Shego snarked, "It's like Vegas. What happens in the family, stays in the family."

"You've never really told me how it became a fetish for you. I can't imagine you with any of your brothers... but..." Suddenly the teenager wished she'd thought this question through.

"But?" the villainess prompted.

"You've never said much about your parents, other than when they died. But you were still just a kid, so..."

Shego sighed. After Kim's sexual meltdown in Ann's office - something the green girl pegged as the result of sexual frustration - she could guess where the redhead's mind was going. "I wasn't sexually abused, Kimmie. Nothing like that happened between any of us. I just... wish it had, sometimes."

"Why?"

A shrug. "Why does _anyone_ want to fuck their dead parents? Maybe it's because I never got to know them as a fellow adult, and sex is an adult thing. It doesn't help that the reason they're dead is the same reason I have this," she held up a hand, palm upward, and ignited the glow, "And everything that comes with it. Hego had to give it meaning. Destiny. In his head, our parents died for a reason, to maintain some kind of balance for the 'gift' we'd been given. But if I'd had the choice, I never would have sacrificed my parents' lives for this." She closed her hand, snuffing out the glow in the process.

"But you do enjoy your powers," Kim pointed out.

"As much as I can. Wishing doesn't change a damn thing. They're dead, I have power, I may as well take what I can get. Often literally," the thief added with a smirk before giving way to a frown. "But it wasn't destiny, it was pure fucking chance. Chaos."

"What about magic, and aliens? You know they exist."

"Magic just science we haven't worked out yet. We only really know a few per cent of real science. The rest is theory, based on evidence. Even gravity's still 'just' a theory, but we all accept it as the truth. And alien life isn't nearly as improbable as interstellar travel." The villainess crossed her arms and glared at nothing in particular, except perhaps a memory. "With Hego it was practically divine intervention. I went the other way. That's part of the reason why I went evil. I want to see this civilisation end. World domination, world war three, hypersonic rocket cars; it doesn't matter as long as people are forced to realise how much bullshit they've been wasting their time with."

"Like what?" Kim prompted gently, eager to keep Shego talking.

"Social bullshit, for a start. Look at you. You can do anything... except not give a damn about the opinions of your peers. You're an extraordinary girl that's desperate to fit into an ordinary life. The bullshit you go through in school is a good example. Most teenagers, their biggest worry is getting laid. You _save the world_. Which do you think really matters in the end?"

"I save the world so they can keep worrying about getting laid instead of freaking over doomsday weapons or killer robots," Kim told the green girl with as much conviction as Shego was displaying.

"And when you're done, you come back to this." Shego gestured at the hall in which they stood. "Flashing your panties at football fans, worrying about boyfriends and bitches and social status and all kinds of crap that won't matter beyond high school-"

Perhaps Shego's rant had some sort of summoning power, because the epitome of what she was talking about chose that moment to interupt. "Kim, are you still in here? We should... uh."

Hero and villain both looked to the doors, where Bonnie Rockwaller had just walked in after showering and changing. She was staring at Shego. "Isn't she, like, a criminal or something? Working with the blue guy?"

"Supervillain, actually, but yes," Kim admitted without a care in the world.

"So... shouldn't you be doing your kung fu thing and arresting her?"

The pair eyed each other dubiously before the redhead huffed. "I'm already tired and sweaty."

"Again, through no fault of my own," Shego added.

"Behave, Shego."

"I thought you wanted to fight."

"So do you. We're both off the clock now though, aren't we?"

"Have it your way." Shego turned back to the newcomer. "So, which one of miss snooty's friends are you?"

The brunette eyed the villainess warily, but given what she'd just called Kim, she chose to indulge the woman. "Bonnie. And I wouldn't call us friends."

"Oh, the Bonnie-bitch, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Bonnie almost yelled, then looked to Kim. " _Is that what you call me?_ "

"Not me, that one's totally hers," the redhead assured her.

"You've been talking about me? With her? What have you been telling her?"

"That you are in high school what she is in the lair."

"Huh?"

"Congratulations, hot stuff," Shego explained with hands on hips and a grin that was fast becoming a leer, "We're Kim's nemesese. You make her school life hell while I do the same when she's saving the world. I've heard all about the rivaly between you two. You really should just fuck each other and get it over with. I could watch!"

Bonnie's face was an image Kim hoped she would remember forever. The moment was all too brief as the brunette turned and left the way she came without another word. In the end though, Kim did feel a twinge of guilt.

"Okay, that was ferociously awesome, but go easier on her if there's a next time, 'kay?"

"Why?"

"Something else you have in common: you both hate your siblings. I only met her sisters briefly, but they were putting her down the whole time. It explained a few things, and actually made me feel sorry for her."

"Hm. So maybe you _would_ fuck her?"

"No!" Kim denied a little too quickly.

"Why not? Opposites seem to be your thing..." Shego almost continued by suggesting Bonnie be the high school girlfriend while she could be the hardcore girlfriend. "Or maybe _I'll_ have her. Give you nightmares about your two worst enemies teaming up, one way or another."

"Being captured by the two of you, a nightmare?"

"It certainly won't be a wet dream. We'll do each other, and you'll be forced to watch. You'll be so chained up you won't even be able to touch yourself."

"Okay, that _is_ evil."

"I am what I am." Kim fell silent at that statement, rousing Shego's curiousity. "What?"

"I don't think you're that evil."

"What do you mean?" the villainess growled in a tone that made Kim wary. She still remembered how things went the last time this came up.

"I just... well, you're a bad girl, there's no denying that. But after what you've been telling me, you come across more as an anarchist than anything else."

"So?"

"You're not a monster, Shego. You're not cruel." The teenager fidgeted a moment, looking away before adding. "Anyone who can truly love... can't be that bad."

Shego stared impassively at the cheerleader for a long moment. Then she walked over, pulled Kim up to her feet, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm all sweaty," Kim mumbled even as she returned the hug.

"Like I give a damn," Shego muttered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life isn't done distracting me, unfortunately. This time it's the pipes to the bath leaking; and the space is so awkward, I can only use an ice cream tub to collect it, which means I have to empty it every hour, and put towels down when I sleep because I can't shut off my own frickin' water supply until the water company installs something for it.
> 
> There's a bathroom, and a shower room. The long term plan was always to rip everything out of both and refit the shower room. Guess it's no longer long term. I'm sure the bill will be _fine_...


	36. Stop Team Go

"Morning, Dr. Possible!"

Ann turned to gape at the source of the familiar - and yet unfamiliar - voice. "Shego? What are you doing here? And... what are you wearing?"

The villainess was dessed in beige, except for the turqouise shoes, shirt and headband. But the strangest thing was the expression on her face, which was quickly growing concerned. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice curiously lacking her usual sarcasm, "Didn't your husband fill you in last night?"

"He was fast asleep when I got in."

"Oh, well, to save Kimmie the trouble of going through it again..." Shego took a deep breath. "I'm staying here for a few days because one of Team Go's old enemies blasted us with a personality reversal ray so now I'm good and my brothers are evil." She paused to take another breath, then added, "If that's okay with you, of course. I mean, I don't want to impose or any-"

"Of course you're not imposing," Ann assured her, "I'm just surprised. Coffee?"

"Please." The green girl joined her by the counter. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm used to sleeping just four hours at a time. I'll have a nap after lunch." Ann poured coffee into a new cup. "Were you out with Kim last night?"

"And Ronnie, yeah. I guess that's why we missed each other." Ann got another surprise as Shego's expression turned bashful. "Between you and me, I think Kimmie was really nervous about telling you. She hasn't brought up our, um, history, yet. I think she wasn't even sure she believed what happened, at first. I let her think I didn't notice she was doing a brain scan."

Ann briefly wondered how Wade could fit such technology into Kim's new kimmunicator. "I'm aware that transcranial magnetic stimulation of the right temporo-parietal junction can alter one's ability to judge intent, but I've never heard of anything that can cause such a drastic shift in one's morality."

"Well, that's mad science for you," Shego sighed pleasantly as she accepted the cup Ann offered her.

"Are you... comfortable?" the neurosurgeon asked, for lack of a better word.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Dr. Possible! If it wasn't for my brothers being evil, I'd be dandy!"

"I think you can call me Ann, honey."

Instead, Shego blushed and stared into her coffee as she quietly said, "I don't think that would be appropriate, under the current circumstances. I mean, me being here, under the same roof as your family..."

Ann was stunned. She found it difficult to comprehend how such a drastic change in personality could occur, but apparently it had. "Shego, do you regret our... previous interactions?"

"Not just ours. The last time I saw Kimmie... she told me what happened... in your office." Shego tried to look Ann in the eye, and failed. "That never would have happened if not for me. My... obsession. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

The doctor cupped Shego's face in her spare hand and brought the girl's eyes to her own. "I don't regret anything I've done, not with you, not because of you. And the truth is, Kim really needed it after you left her alone, so flustered." Her thumb began to stroke Shego's cheek. "I enjoyed it, actually. It was... liberating." The thumb slid across black lips. "In fact..." Ann continued, taking Shego's cup and putting both on the counter, "I might just take the opportunity to be on top, this time."

Shego only had time to gasp before Ann's mouth was on hers. At first she did not respond, merely allowing the redhead's tongue to play with hers, but the familiar hot ache from below felt the same despite recent changes.

"Do you no longer find me attractive?" Ann asked softly, curious about Shego's lack of active response.

"I don't want to cause any trouble with your family..." Shego breathed.

"Kim's out on her morning jog and the boys will be in the basement for hours, until they're ready to test whatever they're building this time."

"Your husband..."

Ann's eyes flicked briefly to something behind Shego and back. "He seems surprised, but I suspect it's the pleasant kind." The brainwave-flipped girl's eyes widened, but she didn't have time to turn and look before Ann was kissing her again, more passionately than before... too much so not to react. An arm went around the neurosurgeon's waist while the other went up to her face, so much gentler than what Ann was used to.

The next time she came up for air, she looked back to her husband and asked, "Enjoying the show, dear?"

It took a moment for James to clear his throat and respond. "I know we agreed to explore our boundaries, but I'm not sure Shego is the right person for it."

"Remember that friend of Kim's who took us to a tropical island for the weekend? The one that wanted me? The one that _had_ me?" Ann gave Shego a lingering kiss to drive the point home.

Mr. Possible's eyebrows couldn't get any higher. "Kim and Shego are friends? All this time?"

"Longer."

"But..."

"I know," Ann assured him, "I was as surprised as you. I didn't believe it myself, at first. But the more time I spent with them, the more I realised it was true."

"So... everything you told me... _Shego_ did that to you."

"Mm-hm," the redhead purred, stroking the hair of the girl in question. "Every... little... thing. Does that change how you feel?" Her eyes glanced downward. "It doesn't look like it does..."

Another nervous cough. "Well, no, now that you mention it..."

Ann shot him a wicked smirk and went right back to kissing Shego, who had been staring at her in amazement for the entire conversation.

* * *

"Hey, Monique."

"Hey girlfriend," Monique replied as she turned to face the newcomer, and was met by the surprised face of her companion. "Didn't I see you in school for the last coupla days?"

Shego recovered herself quickly as Kim turned to look at her. "Yeah, I'm substituting for Miss Carlson."

"You're a friend of Kim's? Well I gotta say, I don't know why you're wearing _that_ colour." She stared at Shego's shirt. "Good thing you came to Club Banana. I know turqoise looks good on our girl here, but it's doing bizarre things to your complexion."

Kim automatically interceded before the villainess lost her temper, only to realise mid-sentence that she no longer had one to speak of. "Actually, that's... her natural skintone. Monique, this is Shego."

"Shego? The one with the glowing hands? The one you've got a photo of in your locker?"

Shego raised a hand and wiggled her fingers in greeting, giving a brief burst of the glow as she did so, which left Monique staring. "Woah."

"Her brainwaves were flipped," Kim explained. "She's good now."

"And she's with you?"

"Until we do something about her brothers. The ray that turned Shego good turned them evil."

"I'm kinda in hiding," Shego added with a shrug that was almost apologetic.

"Well, I guess that explains the beige. I'm sure Kim can help expand your wardrobe, why don't you have a look around?"

"Thanks."

Monique watched the pair walked deeper into the store. "You okay?" she heard Kim ask her former nemesis. "You seem a little less cheerful than usual... so to speak."

"It's nothing," Shego replied, the smile almost rising back into place, "Just noticing how things have changed." A moment, then, "You've still got my photo in your locker?"

* * *

"I don't think their security has recognised you," Kim whispered conspiratorially into Shego's ear.

"Maybe it's just because you're with me," Shego whispered back.

"Maybe."

The pair slowly wandered past the works of Cezanne, van Gogh, Munch, Picasso and Seurat. At one point, Kim threaded her fingers between Shego's and held her hand. The green girl's smile grew embarrassed, but she didn't let go.

It wasn't until they were in the sloth and heading back to Middleton that Shego brought it up. "Kimmie, there's something I should tell you. I've been meaning to tell you all day, but..."

Kim had been hesitant to bring it up herself. "Is it about us?"

"No. Yes. Sort of." Shego sighed. Best to just come out with it. "Your mother kissed me this morning."

"Is that all?"

"No. Your father was watching."

"Oh." Kim wasn't sure what else to say about that. She knew that dad knew mom had been with a woman, but...

"She told him it was me who took you both to the island. He knows we're... friends."

 _Just friends?_ "How'd he take it?"

"I think he'll accept it whenever the surprise wears off. Ann didn't really give him a chance to calm down this morning..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... kissing was just the start. Your dad had to sit down at one point, in the breakfast nook? Ann dragged me over and laid me down on the table, and, well... I don't want to go into too much detail."

"It's okay. Tell me."

"You really don't mind?"

"I wouldn't ask, otherwise."

Shego's voice was steadier as she continued. "She pulled my skirt up and my panties down... held my leg, the one closer to your dad, flat against the table and pulled my other leg over her shoulder. He got a fine view of her going down on me. She was like a wild animal. She couldn't get enough! I think she really enjoyed being the dominant one this time."

"Did she make you come?" the redhead asked huskily. Apparently the story was affecting her too. _Probably imagining herself in her father's place,_ the green girl suspected.

"Yeah. Then she used my panties to wipe up, stuffed them in your dad's mouth and dragged him off to the bedroom. By his crotch."

When Kim didn't say anything, Shego glanced sideways to see a tense expression on the teenager's face. As she watched, the girl pulled the sloth over, killed the engine... and started laughing. Long and hard. There were tears.

"I'm glad you're not mad," Shego admitted when Kim started calming down.

"Why would I be... oh my god, that's why you wouldn't try on the..." The laughter kicked back up again.

"I wasn't sure I wanted to buy them, but if I... stained them, I'd be obligated..." Shego mumbled, making Kim laugh harder. This time it proved too infectious not to join in.

"Can you imagine the look on Monique's face if she saw?" Kim gasped.

"I can see her taking it in stride, actually," Shego admitted, her mood sobering fast. "You never told me you got a new girlfriend."

That cut Kim's laugher short. "Huh? What... oh! Oh, nonono... she's just a friend! Friend who's a girl, that's all. It's Monique-speak. We're not together or anything, honest."

"Oh! Sorry, I misunderstood."

"...Were you jealous?"

"No, just... disappointed. I know I've no right to be..."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Both you and your mother have said it's okay, but... you _were_ technically underage when we started seeing each other, romantically. I should have known better. And now we're no longer together, I don't know how to feel about your mother and I. On top of that, you're with Ron, and I'm your teacher now. It's just... all so complicated," Shego finished on a sigh.

The question burning in Kim's mind was the one she didn't dare to ask. "Would you prefer we'd been just enemies this whole time?"

"I wish we could have been friends."

The teenager took Shego's hand. "We _are_ friends. Not normal friends by a long shot, but since when have either of us done anything normally?"

That brought the green girl's smile back. "Thanks, Kimmie. You really are the best."

They set off again in silence, but it didn't take long for Kim to start giggling again. "I can't imagine dad's face when mom dragged him off, his mouth full of moist underwear. _Your_ moist underwear!"

"Well, I don't have to imagine one reason why your mother married him. There was plenty for Ann to grab onto when she dragged him off."

Kim almost had to pull over again.

* * *

_Kimmie, I couldn't tell you this when I was evil, but..._

But what? Kim rolled over in her bed, staring out the window, wishing Shego would sneak through it and finish what she had been about to say. Stupid Ron Factor.

_He needs me._

"I need you too," the redhead grumbled. There was no denying it. Even as Miss Go, her presence had either set Kim's skin vibrating, or had her entire body begging to touch the woman. The look in her deep green eyes, sometimes it reminded her of similiar looks during far more intimate moments. And not just the sexual ones. More than once, Shego had looked at her like that, and Kim had to stop herself from kissing her in response.

_The only reason Drakken needs her is because he'd be completely useless without her. Without her to steal for him or break him out of jail, he'd stay behind bars and that would be that. The only reason he had become so motivated in the past year was because he would lose the most important member of his so-called evil family..._

It wasn't fair. Drakken needed Shego to be a villain. Kim needed Shego to... what?

Feel the way only Shego had ever made her feel? The thought was immediately followed by a mental apology to Ron. But at the same time, it was more than that. She needed Shego...

To breathe?

To live?

Kim couldn't imagine her life without Shego in it.

Same as Ron. But with steamy sex and multiple orgasms.

She rolled face-down and groaned into her pillow. _What am I going to do?_

Little did Kim know that Shego was currently wondering the same thing.

Neither of them got much sleep that night.


	37. Cap'n Discontent

Shego watched Kim sleep from outside her window. The villainess knew the redhead expected her to show up eventually, and since her... abberation, she'd tried to avoid Kim in general and her bedroom in particular. For the same reason she hadn't dropped in since her proper self had been restored.

The question.

She'd nearly spilled her guts. If it hadn't been for Stoppable's buffoonery... but the fact was, she'd started to say something terribly, life-changingly important, and now Kim knew it was there. She was going to ask. Shego was evil again, yes, but she'd ask anyway. Just in case.

And Shego was worried that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from answering. Not after nearly losing her again.

The green girl watched as Kim squirmed, rolled over and looked right at her.

She didn't even seem surprised. She just slipped out of bed, opened the window and plopped down on the floor, resting her elbows on her side of the sill.

"I didn't wake you up, did I?" Shego whispered.

Kim shrugged. "I just knew you were there." She reached out the window and cupped the older girl's face in her hands before planting a soft kiss on those black lips. "For saving my life again," she explained, folding her arms along the windowsill and resting her chin on them.

"Uh, yeah... you're welcome. So... ghost pirates, huh."

"Yep."

Shego tried to ignore the slight smile playing on the teenager's lips. "Did ye olde townsfolk give you their side of the story?"

"That Blackeye vowed to return from the dead one day and have his revenge? Yeah. I guess if he could get his hands on a magic silver cutlass, it shouldn't be a surprise that he actually managed it."

"Gotta wonder why it was silver. Doesn't seem practical."

"Oh, Wade looked that up online. 'Moon metal' is supposed to be good at conducting and enhancing all kinds of magical energy. It can be used as a magical battery, too."

"...I just thought it killed werewolves."

"I've never met a werewolf," the teen hero said, "But one time I came across an ancient Egyptian talisman that turned a guy into some kind of werejackal."

The villainess could tell she wasn't joking. "Bizarre."

"You're just tweaked by how magic trumped the glow. Your face when they put you in the stockade was priceless. How'd that slice of humble pie taste?"

"Like dirty socks," Shego grumbled without missing a beat, "And don't think I forgot it was you who ruined it when I was about to get my revenge."

"If I'd let you be captain for more than a minute, you might have actually accomplished something evil. You know I couldn't let you do that."

The green girl rolled her eyes. "And to think I actually called it a refreshing change of pace..."

Kim's smile widened for a moment before she asked, "Why a lair under the sea?"

"Best location for the new doom ray, despite not having a clue what it would do. And then the spooky treasure chest, which he opens despite all good sense. I thought the black smoke might be poison gas or something, but he coughed it off like it was nothing. Guess it was the spirit of the pirate." The villainess huffed in restrained exasperation. "He makes it so hard to look after him, sometimes."

Kim wondered at Shego's choice of words, but didn't question it. "Trust Drakken to find, and then open, a cursed treasure chest."

"Y'know, if you hadn't brought logic into the conversation, we could have had our rematch. But you were setting things up for the sidekick, weren't you?"

"As soon as I saw the windows..."

"Yeah. Was a nice view while it lasted, I guess."

Kim tilted her head until her cheek was resting on a forearm. "I've missed this, you know. Our secret talks."

"Like old times," Shego admitted.

"We used to do a lot more than talk when you showed up this late..."

"Don't get any ideas, Kimmie. You can diddle yourself after I'm gone."

Kim tried to suppress a laugh, but it came out as a snort. "You said diddle."

"Fine, wait until I'm gone before you shove two fingers up your wet cunt until you come like the filthy slut we both know you really are."

"You're not helping," the teenager whined. She had already been simmering between her legs since seeing Shego, and the dirty talk was sending the temperature in the opposite direction the villainess claimed she preferred it. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna be extra hard on you next time we fight."

Shego nearly laughed at that. "Bring it on. We're overdue for that rematch, and it's not a fair fight if you're not giving it your best." She turned serious. "Just remember that's all we're doing now. Fighting."

" _I'm_ the one with the boyfriend," Kim riposted, then reached out to boop Shego's nose. "I don't think it's me who needs convincing."

The villainess was not amused, mostly due to the accuracy of the statement. "Oh please. You're the one who rebounded onto your best friend the very same night. You don't get to say which of us has a clear head about this."

"Hey!" the redhead hissed. "Things between me and Ron had been growing for a while before that happened! I told you that on the island, remember?"

"Uh-huh. You got jealous. And you still didn't do a damn thing about it until you thought I'd turned on you. How is that relationship going, anyway?"

Through clenched teeth, the heroine growled, "Just. Fine."

"Still can't lie worth a damn, Kimmie. Would you still be jonesing for me so bad if he was giving it to you?"

"There's more to it than that! Just like there was more to it with us. Except in Ron's case, it's based on twelve years of solid friendship instead of two years of... of whatever _we_ had!"

"Maybe if I'd never brought up the incest, you wouldn't be going out with a guy who's practically your brother."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"How about the fact that you'd rather let the world think you're dating the sidekick than your female archfoe?"

"That has nothing to do with it either!"

"Broken record, much? You never told your best friend about us, not even after all that time."

"Because you were _mine_!" Kim declared a little too loudly, pausing a moment before continuing in whispers. "My secret. My secret friend. My lover. My love." She slumped against the windowsill. "Even when you were with mom, I knew no one else could have you like I could. Because..."

"No one gets me like you do," Shego finished for her.

"...Yeah."

The green girl's face remained impassive as the teenager sniffled, but a part of her despaired. _Dammit. Kimmie doesn't need me._ I _need_ her _._

"Shego..." Kim began, but the villainess rolled over, facing away from the teenager.

"I'm gonna go. I'm not gonna be your sex substitute just because you and the buffoon haven't gotten that far along." Yes, that should have just the right amount of sting to it... _bitch._ "Next time, we fight, no matter what." She slid down and off the roof, out of sight.

"Have it your way," Kim muttered grumpily before closing the window and returning to bed. All the more frustrating was the fact that she wanted to diddle herself regardless.

She had just started the first strokes when soft footsteps alerted her to her mother's approach. "How much did you hear?" she asked as Ann sat on the edge of her bed, not quite stopping what she was doing under the duvet.

"I caught the end of it," the neurosurgeon told her. "Sounds like there's still a fair bit of tension between you two."

"She really wants her rematch."

"I thought you already had it. Didn't you say you fought each other to a standstill in a junkyard?"

Kim squirmed a bit in discomfort. "I don't think she's going to be happy until I'm wearing the battle suit."

"But I haven't seen you wear it in months... ah."

"There's no 'ah'. I've worn it... on some missions..."

"But not Drakken and Shego missions."

"Well, no. Just on missions that it can really help. The mine explosion in Siberia, the Guangdong flood, the forest fire in Greece..."

"Disasters. So why call it a 'battle' suit?"

"That was Wade's idea."

"And why exactly did he make it?"

"...To fight Shego."

"Kimmie, you're going to have to give her what she wants. You're both fighters. It's the only way either of you are going to get any closure."

"I just don't see how it will do any good, no matter how it turns out."

"I know, hon. But if you want to move on, you don't have any choice." Ann waited a moment for that to sink in, observing Kim's expression, then asked, "Do you?"

"Have a choice?"

"Want to move on."

The hand between Kim's legs stilled completely as she gave it serious thought. "No," she decided. "I love Shego. I love Ron." The hand started up again as her lips twisted into a naughty smirk. "I love you, too. I'd like to see you and Shego together again. I want to join in. We could take turns having a mouth for each breast, I bet she'd love that."

Ann couldn't repress a low chuckle. "A redhead for each one, who wouldn't? But what about Ron?"

"Ron's... different. Normal."

"Pure?" the doctor suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess. Does that mean I _should_ move on, and just be with him?" Kim found the notion disappointing.

"...I think it would be for the best."

The teenager glared at her mother with mock accusation. "You just want me to settle down and make you a grandmother."

"Someday, yes. For now I'd settle for you putting your incest obsession to rest."

"But mommy, you're so hooot," Kim half whined, half moaned, a cheeky smile on her face. "And how am I supposed to do that if we never do it in the first place? I'll always wonder what I've missed. Are you wearing anything under that robe?"

"Of course I am."

"Show me."

Ann hesitated, not wanting to provide any encouragement; but that increasingly familiar sense of forbidden desire made her heart flutter, and she could feel the warmth in her cheeks brought on by the tone of Kim's whispered request. So she stood and untied the belt. _I wonder if this is what flashers feel,_ she wondered as she held her robe open, revealing the purple chemise underneath.

Kim squirmed at the sight, spreading her legs enough to allow her fingers access to the increasingly wet folds between. Her other hand, however, slid out from under the duvet and brought her fingertips to Ann's thigh, sliding up the exposed flesh to the hem of the silken fabric... then tugging it upward to reveal nothing was being worn underneath.

Her smile widened even further in amusement. "You kept the diamond."

"Your father found it amusing as well," the elder redhead admitted.

"I'll bet." Kim traced the upper edges of the diamond with two fingers, until they met Ann's thighs (which she was keeping firmly together with her current pose). The hem of the chemise fell back into place as the fingertips slid down, then back up again, under the fabric. Up and down, over and over, and a little further inward with every stroke.

"Kimmie..." Ann began, but her daughter's hushed moan distracted her. Suddenly she became aware of Kim's position under the duvet, the regular sound of linen against skin. "Are you...?"

"I _so_ am."

Ann resisted the urge to smirk as she stepped out of Kim's reach, provoking the famous pout from the younger redhead. It didn't have the desired effect. "I'll get back to bed and leave you to it."

"Fine," Kim huffed, "Both of you abandon me in my time of need. Do I at least get a good night kiss?"

Ann leaned down and, taking note of the gleam in Kim's eye, carefully planted a kiss on her forehead.

"One more thing," Kim whispered.

"Wha-" was as far as Ann got before Kim slid a a pair of fingers into her mother's mouth.

The realisation that Kim tasted much the same as herself came at the same time she realised exactly which fingers she was now tasting. The teenager seemed delighted by her surprised expression as she dragged those fingers along her tongue on their way out of her mouth before diving back under the duvet and back between her legs.

"You're a very naughty girl, Kimberly Anne," the doctor said, far more huskily than she intended. That simple act had flustered her a good deal more than she ever would have expected. Had she licked her lips before speaking? Flushing with unexpected arousal, she straightened, retied her robe and beat a hasty retreat to her own bedroom, Kim's quiet almost-moans following her out of the room.

Kim finished herself off and, now considerably more relaxed, prepared to drift off for the night, when she heard what sounded like an expression of surprise from downstairs... her father's voice. Other noises followed, and after listening for a moment, she recognised them for what they were.

Normally, the mere thought of her parents having sex would have embarrassed her. This time, she had to bury her face in her pillow to stifle the giggles.


	38. Mentor Slate

The tap at the window made Ann look up in surprise from the tea mug she was washing in the sink. Shego was on the other side of the glass, wearing a dress that matched the green of her usual outfit. She had red flowers and a box of chocolates in one arm, and she was pointing at the kitchen door with the other, a questioning expression on her face. Ann nodded and went to open it.

"Are those hydrangeas?" she asked as the villainess walked in.

"Yeah. And strawberry liqueur chocolates." Shego blinked as a late-coming thought struck her. "Uh, if that's okay. I dunno how you feel about me feeding Kimmie-"

"Just make sure she knows what's in them," the doctor told her. "She's in the shower right now, washing off tonight's mission. You can wait for her in her room. Just keep quiet on the way there, I'm not sure the boys are asleep yet."

"Thanks." Shego plucked a mophead from the bouquet. "This one's for you," she stated. Once Ann took it, the green girl treated the neurosurgeon to a kiss that almost made her drop the offering. She watched mutely as Shego sauntered out of the kitchen.

Kim was wearing one towel wrapped around her body and another containing her hair when she found Shego in her bedroom. At first she thought the villainess was enjoying the view, but her attention was more focused and serious.

"How's your hand?" she asked. "Your grip seemed fine after blocking the glow..."

It took a moment for the teen hero to remember she had blocked instead of dodged one of Shego's opening attacks. "Oh, it's okay now. The mission gloves are based on the battle suit. Wade made them... uh, specifically for... when I go hand to hand with you."

Shego's frown did not lessen. "Why not just wear the battle suit?"

"Because it's so... glitchy? The gloves don't do anything else, they're just... resistant to the glow. Well, the kinetic aspect; it didn't do as well against the heat, but it cooled down pretty quick..." Under Shego's disbelieving gaze, Kim stopped rambling, cleared her throat and changed the subject. "Speaking of snug clothing, why the dress? I thought you didn't like it."

Apparently Kim was fine now and Shego wasn't in the mood to press the issue, so she let it drop. "Just came from a date with Martin Smarty," she told the teenager.

"Really?"

"Don't worry," Shego said with an eyebrow raised at Kim's curious tone, "It won't happen again."

"That's not what I... why not?"

"I met his son." Shego was about to describe the effect the phrase, 'Hi new mom,' had had, but her inner voice told her to shut the hell up before she gave a point away to the buffoon. However questionable the quality of his sperm, he had a better chance of making Kim a mother than she did; and there was every chance that the girl who could do anything wanted to be a mother someday. She gestured to the flowers and chocolates. "I'm passing these on to you. My way of apologizing for the latest caper."

"What? Why?"

The villainess grunted in resignation. "The only reason I let Lucre into the lair in the first place was because of how much he bugs Dr. D. For a while, it was very entertaining. But then they started bonding, and, well... it was Lucre who gave Drakken a target to use the remote control on. I tried to remind him what happened the last time he tried the robot army approach, but..."

"I guess that explains why you walked out. I'll admit, that surprised me..." Kim didn't want to dwell on the little diablo fiasco any more than her guest did, so she turned her gaze to Shego's offerings, which she supposed had originally been Martin Smarty's. "Are hydrangeas really your favourite flower?"

"Yeah. The chocolates are strawberry liqueur. Save some for your mother."

"Strawberry, huh?" The redhead was well aware of Shego's favourite fruit.

"Marty did some research on me before the date. Apparently _my_ online fan club _also_ has their share of obsessed freaks."

A smile finally graced the teenager's lips, and she headed over to her wardrobe to change into her sleepwear. "Now you know how it feels. Though to be honest, most of the info I wish they didn't have was leaked by the tweebs. Or caused by the tweebs," she added with a growl.

"Yeah, all the villains had a good laugh with that desktop background."

"What desktop background?"

"The photo of you the twins emailed all over town? The freaked expression with the face cream and what I assumed was toothpaste, not rabies..."

"The villains made it a _desktop_?" the redhead whined.

Shego sniggered at the combination of frustration and embarrassment coming from behind the dressing screen. "There's a betting pool on whether or not the Possible twins turn evil, too."

"They better not..."

"You can't rule it out. Not after meeting Betty and Sheldon."

Kim emerged and gestured Shego to the far side of the bed, so she could lie on the near side. "The tweebs are nowhere near as harsh as Gemini, okay? The only thing the tweebs are that obsessive-compulsive about is building gadgets. A few of them can't even explode." The teenager placed the flowers on her pillow before opening the box of chocolates. "Already had a couple, huh?"

The villainess shrugged. "The flight here took over half an hour. I was weak." She then snagged herself a third without the barest hint of apology.

"Oh, these are good," the redhead mumbled around the confectionary she had popped into her own mouth.

"Belgian," Shego mumbled back before the chocolate in her mouth gave way to the liqueur, forcing a short, satisfied moan from behind sealed lips.

A couple more chocolates were consumed before Kim mentioned, "The security guards weren't happy, by the way."

"Only because we were facing the same way they were. And at least it stopped you from hopping about the place. It's not a real fight if you just keep running away from me."

"Your glow kept coming and going when we started grappling. What was that about?"

"...I guess I got a little nervous after giving your hand that little tap."

Kim looked over at Shego. The green girl was lying on her right, and the slit up the left side of her dress revealed the majority of her pale thigh. "I thought you weren't supposed to care, anymore," she said softly.

"Yeah, well..."

Shego didn't have time to come up with a reasonable explanation - or admission - before Kim leaned over and planted a kiss on her thigh, as high as the dress would allow. Kissed, and then very gently bit. The villainess suppressed the moan trying to crawl up her throat. Her legs scissored together, trapping the fingers that had just started tracing the curve of her inner thigh. "Clearly you've had enough chocolate, you're already drunk."

"Chocolate is an aphrodisiac, you know," the redhead murmured, her lips still on Shego's skin.

"That's never been scientifically proven. Stop it."

"You really want me to stop?" Kim asked coyly before suckling on the flesh available.

"Nnn... no, but as I keep saying, I refuse to deal with the drama that will follow."

"We've always kept the guys we see seperate from us..."

"Ron's not any guy!" Shego hissed, her patience fraying. She grabbed the offending hand and yanked it out from between her thighs, then shoved the teenager back over to her side of the bed. Kim was too surprised to hear Ron's actual name pass between Shego's black lips to resist. She just stared at her former lover instead, wondering what was going through the older girl's mind.

"Your relationship with Ron - and I mean the whole thing - does it compare to any other relationship you've had?"

To her credit, Kim gave the question serious thought. The only other people she'd known for most of her life were her family, but she had always been closest with Ron. They'd grown up together. When they started doing missions - something the boy could take a fair share of responsibility for - they almost always did those together, too.

"Until the last year or two," she finally said, "Ron hadn't been a guy, he'd been... well, Ron. Then came the sitch with the moodulators, and I started wondering. So when that wedding in his family came along, I... ran a little experiment, and it wasn't so bad." Shego snorted at that, but Kim only nodded and went on. "I know, that's why I didn't really consider it again until I met Yori. Like you said, I got jealous."

"Why, exactly?" Shego asked.

"I think at first it was because he was keeping stuff from me. He'd never done that before. And when I learned the truth, and that she liked him like that, I didn't want her to take him away... so when he suggested us getting together..."

"And the timing of that isn't suspect in the least," the villainess drawled sarcastically.

"Okay, yeah, I thought you'd betrayed me and that made m-"

"I was referring to the synthodrone." Shego interrupted, then sighed. "See? Ron isn't some side dish, he's the main course. You've had your forbidden lesbian thing and now you're back on the straight and narrow. Well, I'm not gonna be a side dish. Not after what we had. I can't..." Shego swallowed before her voice hitched, emotion suddenly threatening her composure. "I can't be that close to you and not _have_ you."

"Don't do that," Kim said forcefully, "Don't ever think I'd diminish what we had. It was never just _a thing_." She fidgeted with a chocolate wrapper, pressing it into an increasingly smaller ball as she thought things through. "No judging. That's what we said, remember? And mom... she didn't, once she understood. She believed what we had was real, and she was happy for us. No one else could have given us that, not like she did. It was a secret because you had your rep... your _professional_ reputation to worry about."

"And you're just afraid of what the world will think of you if they find out."

"...Maybe. It'd be bad enough if everyone in high school knew, but that's nearly over. I thought dad would freak; he still might, because it's me, not mom. But Ron... I dunno if he'd ever understand. Even if I told him now..."

Shego got to her feet. "I don't care if you tell him any of it or not. Just sort your shit out, Possible."

"Are you telling me to choose?" Kim asked the green girl's bare, retreating back.

"No. I'm telling you to figure out what you really want."

The redhead let Shego disappear down the stairs without another word. To her surprise, she heard the kitchen door open and close softly, an exit she never expected to hear from the thief. What she didn't hear was the whispered repetition of, "Dammit, dammit, dammit," as Shego stalked off to her transport, hidden beyond the back yard.

Kim moved the flowers and chocolates to slide under the duvet. The scent of the hydrangeas remained on her pillow, and she turned onto her side and breathed it in as she thought about things. She knew what she wanted, but it was becoming very clear that she wouldn't be able to have her cake and eat it, too. After Shego had made her point, she wasn't even sure she wanted to anymore.

She could do anything. It had never occurred to her that she couldn't love Ron and Shego equally. Differently, yes, obviously; but equally. But that was just her. For all her talk of Ron's potential to freak out, she'd never properly considered the other two points of this triangle. While it could be hard to change his mind once it was made up, she'd rarely had a problem talking him into anything. She'd always believed that once he got used to the idea, he'd be capable of sharing her. But now the prospect of actually telling him was weighing on her mind, she was no longer certain. And Shego had just made her own position quite clear.

Kim was forced to accept the probability that neither of them would accept the other. She would have to give one of them up.

She could almost feel her heart cracking.


	39. Clean Slate

The corkscrewing of the vehicle did not throw them off due only to the bizarre technology that allowed it to fly in the first place. With the black and purple blur no longer in sight, Shego turned her attention to their flight path. As the world spun around them, their destination was moving the least; their destination being a particular spot of the street 'below' them that was approaching at dangerous speed.

As Drakken held on for dear life, eyes squeezed shut and trying not to scream again for fear of what else might come out of his mouth should he open it, the villainess crawled back into the seat, took the controls, and timed their use to ensure they wouldn't be upside down when they stopped spinning. If Kim Possible could survive the giant blender, a trained combat pilot could do this.

Shego did. The craft was upright when it bounced off the street and the impact cancelled the last of the rotational inertia. Luckily there was no traffic at this hour, so there no complications resulting in an actual crash. The vehicle haphazardly regained altitude until they were once again skimming skyscrapers on their way back to the mountain lair.

It wasn't until Shego had returned them to their original course that she had time to process what had just happened, and promptly lost it.

"She... jumped off... a flying car _she jumped off a flying car! IS SHE CRAZY?_ "

Drakken opened an eye, realised they were safe and drew a vast sigh of relief. "Well done, Shego! ...What were you saying?"

"Crazy!" Shego repeated as she scanned the rooftops behind them, "Insane! Unhinged! Demented! Bat guan-"

"Language, Shego! And why are you so upset? You've known all along I'm a mad scientist, and megalomania is more of a mental condition than true insanity, anyway." He huffed disappointedly. "Shame about the nanotronium, though. I doubt we'll be able to get our hands on it again, anytime soon. Maybe the pan-dimensional vortex inducer would serve as a substitute, the security always... Shego, are you paying attention?"

The villainess turned her glare in Drakken's direction. "Oh, no, I'm not going anywhere _near_ that pan thing again! Not after last time!"

"You've been like this ever since we renegotiated last year. If you were still under contract-"

"Well, I'm not! And you wouldn't get anywhere without me!"

"So what's stopping me from-"

"Because there's _no contract!_ " the green girl yelled, causing the mad scientist to cringe deeper into his side of the vehicle. "Which means there's no limit to what I'll do to you if you so much as try anything _I_ don't like!" Shego took a deep breath to calm herself before her glow ignited spontaniously due to her temper. "Considering I'm letting you pay me what you can instead of what you used to, you should be grateful. I've probably prevented you from blowing yourself up a dozen times over by now."

In a rare display of wisdom, Drakken remained silent for several minutes when Shego stopped ranting. He'd heard how her joint caper with his cousin Motor Ed had gone, and he had no desire to be shoved out of a flying car while in transit. Plus, the lack of talking made time for thinking, something he was currently lucid enough to do in a straight line of cause and effect.

"I do appreciate you, Shego," he said quietly, surprising the villainess. "I'm glad you've remained a part of our evil family, even under current circumstances and despite... well..." self preservation instinct told him not to mention how she'd walked out on their last caper, "I guess what I'm saying is... thank you for putting up with me."

For some reason, the 'whatever' that Shego thought came out of her mouth as, "You're welcome," albeit forced.

"Why don't you take tomorrow off? Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all; and it will give me time to come up with a new plan. A _better_ plan!"

Shego rolled her eyes, but she wasn't about to say no to a day off.

* * *

She had changed. There was no denying that now. Not just in the past year, but since this whole romance thing with Kimmie had begun. It had taken all her willpower not to visit the heroine on her day off, and when she'd lost her memory, it had actually been a relief... a genuine relief to know the girl would be able to spend some time not worrying about... stuff. Not to mention an opportunity to get back to her thieving roots.

Of course, hurting Ron Stupidballs had been a bonus. Chasing him around while Kim just stood there, signing an autograph for a fan, had been a literal blast. But the brief conversation right before that...

"Glowing hand... glow... go-Shego!"

"So, still remember how to fight?"

"Oh, yeah. Bring it... I think."

Kim had remembered her. The smile, the look in her eye... yeah, she'd remembered. No wonder she got confused. And no wonder Shego had enjoyed pelting the damn sidekick with one blast after another, punishing him for getting in the way. It could only have been better if she'd started kissing Kimmie right there in front of him; then what would he have done?

What an irony, the fact that dating _him_ was the last thing she remembered. The connotations were suggestive as hell. Then the one little detail Drakken always forgot reared its explosive head, and Shego had quit then and there.

Well, at the time, she'd quit. She'd go back after the weekend. Or the week. Frankly he was lucky she bothered to pick him up in the helicopter. One last opportunity to taunt the blue moron, after all... but, well, he _did_ need her...

In the end, Shego had to admit she couldn't make sense of her own feelings anymore. So she did something she hadn't done in a long time, and spent Saturday night drinking. Home, alone, so she wouldn't accidentally blow something up or kill anyone. A sensible drinker, that was her... though sense was hard to come by when she first awoke the next morning.

_Started drinking. Can't remember stopping. Must have drunk it all. Yes, that blurry shape on the floor looks like an empty bottle. Funny, how vodka can sneak up on you like that. The kind you should only drink straight, of course..._

_Fuh, an' there's the han'over. Don' even think... any hard consonants... owww._

A groan would have made her head vibrate, so she settled for a slow, pained exhalation.

"Shego?"

_What, hallucinations now? Wait..._

Kim eased into the green girl's bloodshot view. "Want some water?" she whispered.

"Whad're ya doin' here bumgin?" Shego managed to grumble.

"You called."

Shego had absolutely no memory of that. "Couldn'tve."

"You called mom."

"...Oh."

"Here, sip this, then I'll run a nice hot bath for you to soak in. Okay?"

"Nhkay."

Shego soaked until her fingers and toes pruned, then pulled the plug and took a shower as well. By the time she was done, the cobwebs had been blown from her throbbing mind and she had to deal with the fact that Kim was here, in her home, her haven, her sanctum... and that she didn't mind in the slightest.

She found the redhead sitting in the kitchen. "I didn't know what you'd want with a hangover, and I probably shouldn't try to make it anyway."

Shego only grunted on her way to the fridge, where she grabbed some diced lamb and mini potatoes. She cut the latter into halves before boiling them, then started frying the lamb in butter before sprinkling a smidge of rosemary over the pan.

"That's your idea of breakfast?" Kim eventually asked.

"It's how hungry I am, and it's got the protein and starch I need."

Kim sounded dubious. "As long as you don't throw it all back up, I guess..."

Ten minutes later, Shego sat opposite Kim at the kitchen table with her meal. "Memory's all back, then?" she asked as she stabbed her first mouthful with a fork.

"Yeah."

"Good. For a while there you sounded like you were chipped."

"I know. Remembering it is almost as wierd." Kim watched Shego chew slowly for a moment. "So, you called mom's cellphone late last night and did some drunken rambling. I got Wade to trace it and came to make sure you were okay."

"Shoulda unplugged the damn phone," the villainess muttered between mouthfuls. "Never used it before, anyway."

"Are you okay?"

"What did I ramble about?"

"Mom didn't say."

Shego grunted. "Probably didn't make any sense to begin with," she hoped aloud.

"It was easier than I expected to get in. You were passed out on the couch when I got here, so I let you sleep."

"Knew I shoulda set up some booby traps."

"It's a nice place, Shego," the teenager said, looking around. "It's... normal."

From the look on the green girl's face, the sentiment was not taken as a compliment. "It's your damn fault."

"What do you mean?"

Shego frowned, and delayed by forking another combination of lamb and potato into her mouth. Kim remained silent, and soon enough her patience was rewarded. "You got me thinking about a normal life. Well, as normal as _we_ can get. I'm a wanted girl. I had to buy this place through a hired proxy, and the only reason I did is so I could imagine the two of us living here, doing the stuff normal couples usually do. As time went on, one 'what if' piled onto another, until I found myself wondering if I could actually..."

Abruptly Shego looked up and stared into the teen hero's eyes. "You're not just the only person in the world I could quit evil for, Kimmie. You're the only person who's ever made me feel like I could be a hero again. And... I hate it. I hate that you can affect me, change me so much." Her next words came out as a growl, and as her attention returned to her food, the fork stabbed downward with fresh vigour. "When I left my brothers, I swore I wouldn't let anyone dictate how I feel or what I do ever again. And for similiar reasons, it bugs me that letting you in on this stuff could influence you in turn."

It took a moment for Kim to realise Shego was done talking, after the bombshell she'd just dropped. "Thank you for telling me, Shego. And FYI, I don't want you to ever feel bad about telling me the truth. But look at your track record. You rebelled against your brothers, and now you're rebelling against Drakken. You love your independence, but you hate the effort involved in being in charge, at least when it comes to heroics or villainy. How long do you think you could stand being a part of team Possible?"

"Depends on who's getting the sex, I guess."

"Maybe you could go back to teaching."

"Wanted. Woman. If I took a steady job, it'd only be a matter of time. I know Global Justice has a hands-off approach, partly because they don't wanna provoke me, partly because of my history and... what I just said, I guess. Heck, they've probably been hoping you can turn me back around since we started tangling. But they're just one group. I have to worry about the police and militaries of a dozen nations, not to mention bounty hunters and hitmen. Even if I turned over a new leaf, I'd still have to deal with them." Shego sighed. "I made my bed, Kimmie. I gotta sleep in it with one eye open. And when it comes down to it, I kinda like it that way."

"Why?"

"If I can't handle whatever comes, I deserve whatever I get. Not that I won't fight it every step of the way, of course." A pause as she chewed her food. "You live in a world of ethical behaviour and social graces, stuff that would go right out the window if the world was reduced to chaos. If I was sufficiently motivated, I'd make it happen just to see what you'd do."

"You wouldn't. You'd rather be in my bed than at the top of my shit list."

Shego smirked at Kimmie's language. "You kiss your momma with that mouth?"

"When she lets me," the redhead answered without pause. "It's become a bit of a game, the last few months. A kiss here, a touch there, in the next room or... one time, I squeezed her butt while dad was right there with his back turned."

"Cheeky girl. And if I did go through with it, I'd have _you_ chipped and in _my_ bed. Don't bother arguing Kimmie, we both know you'd enjoy it."

"Without my free will?"

The villainess smirked. "That's why you'd be free to enjoy it."

The redhead raised a dubious eyebrow. "...Y'see, it's stuff like that which makes Ron the better choice."

"What, being brutally honest? And I told you, it isn't a choice. You just have to realise what you really want."

"And you think that's you?"

"You had a thing with me. You have a thing with him. Set aside any social bullshit and ask yourself: which are you more comfortable with?"

"I love Ron," Kim insisted.

"But you're _in_ love with me."

The teen hero stared for a long moment, mumbled, "I've gotta think," and walked out.

Shego heard the front door open and close, and hoped she hadn't just fucked everything up.


	40. After Graduation

While the look on Ron's face was surprisingly thoughtful, Kim decided that the drive, however relaxing, had been too quiet for too long. "Naco for your thoughts?"

"I guess... I'm disappointed. I mean, it was great, just..."

"Anticlimactic?" Ron did not respond, so Kim tried to reassure him. "I think... it was a good first time. And we've got plenty of time to practice. The more we learn about each other - in that way - the better it will get."

The blond was silent for a long moment before asking, "That wasn't your first time, was it?"

 _Oops,_ Kim thought. _Well... no time like the present._ "The first time I had sex with someone else... no." Kim tried to guage his reaction before continuing, "The first time I had sex with a _guy_... yes."

"What's that supposed to... what? Wait... you mean... really?"

"Yeah."

"Uh... wow." Another silent moment, followed by another question. "You sure kept it on the down-low. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out. Didn't want to risk losing my best friend..."

"KP, that'll never happen. I've always had your back and that's never going to change. It's just... really?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ron, really."

"Well, I can't say I have a problem with it. I should probably say sorry in advance for all the threesome hints I'll probably drop from now on, though. So, who was it? Anyone I know?"

That was surprisingly painless. Kim suspected it hadn't really sunk in yet. "...The answer to that is why I thought you would freak out."

"Tara?"

"No."

"Yori?"

"I hardly know her!"

"Not Bonnie..."

"No," Kim assured him, though she didn't sound nearly as horrified by the concept as he did, "She's... older. Finished school older."

"Amilia?"

Kim glanced sideways at the blond. "Why are you listing all the girls you consider hotties?"

"I don't know, I'm just-"

"Ah-ha! You _do_ think Bonnie's hot!"

"Aah! No!" The silent treatment from the driver's side didn't take long to break him down. "Well... kinda, physically, yeah... I mean, if there's one sure way to stop her talking, it's-"

"Do you think my mom is hot?" the redhead interrupted.

 _Warning, Ron Stoppable, warning!_ "Uh... is that a trick question?"

"I'm just curious to know if the part of you I had inside me half an hour ago has ever been played with while you were thinking about my mother!"

"Okay, fine, yes! I'm a hormonal teenage boy! Alright? Can we move on now? Please?"

Kim didn't let up just yet. "Did you ever imagine me with another girl?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Cheerleader orgy, huh?"

Ron stared, horrified, until his mouth could work again. "Ugh! How?"

The teen hero smirked. "I guess I know you too well for your own good."

"...Well, if it's any consolation, you were always the center of attention?" Ron admitted on an upbeat (yet worried) note.

Kim couldn't hold it in anymore and started giggling. "I'm just messing with you, Ron. It's okay, I'm not angry or anything."

The relief in his voice was palpable. "You're not? Okay then..."

"So the thought of me being with another girl isn't new to you."

"Well, I dunno. Fantasies are one thing, but I never thought you would actually... what exactly have you done?"

"What _haven't_ I done?"

The response sobered the boy's mood. "Huh."

"...What?"

"I just thought... this..." Ron frowned, took a breath and started again. "I thought sex would be something we'd learn together, KP. Now it's just another way you're out of my league."

"Ron, doing it with a guy is completely different."

"Not all of it. And you still haven't told me who she is."

Kim took a deep, calming breath. This was it.

"You remember how I said Miss Go is like a big sister?"

"Yeah."

"Well, _She_ go definitely isn't," the redhead admitted, unable to keep the sultry overtone out of her voice.

"Of course not, she's..." Another of those revelatory blinks. "Shego."

"Yeah."

"You. And Shego. Together." Ron pointed the tips of his forefingers together to illustrate. "With... with the sexing."

"Uh-huh."

"...Stop the car. Suddenly I really need to pee."

Kim pulled the sloth over and watched her boyfriend step out. "Don't go too far!" she called, suddenly worried he'd walk into the trees and just keep on going until the shock eventually wore off... or he reached the west coast, whichever came first.

Ron did return in just a few minutes, with a thoroughly confused expression on his face as he belted back up. "How..." He scratched his head. "When..." Stalling again, he raised his hands in resignation and finally let off a frustrated, " _Why?_ "

 _Be completely honest,_ Kim told herself. "I'll start with when. Remember when DNAmy unleashed a dinosaur on Middleton? The thing with the rapid-fire donuts. After that, Shego showed up in my bedroom. She hadn't seen me since Halloween and she... missed me."

"Missed you? What was there to miss, the punching and kicking?"

"Actually, yeah. That's how it started. Every time we crossed paths since then, she'd drop in a day or two later and we'd talk about the fight." Kim glanced over and saw her boyfriend's expression remained perplexed. "She likes fighting me, Ron. Since she joined Drakken, I'm the only one that's challenged her. We both take the martial arts seriously; we may be on opposite sides, but we had earned each other's respect. And honestly, I enjoy the fights too."

"Okay... I get that. I can understand that kind of... relationship? It feels good to do well against... a capable opponent." Ron thought about it a moment more. "Actually, thinking back, I guess there was usually some enthusiasm between you two. But how did _that_ turn into smoochies?"

"It wasn't easy, or expected," the redhead admitted. "It didn't take long before we had a fight during one of her visits, but it actually cleared the air between us. She even admitted fighting me had become the favourite part of her job. Then there was teasing, then flirting. Remember that Christmas with Drakken and Shego?"

"And Snowman Hank," Ron felt compelled to add with a smile.

"I knew that eggnog was funky. I mean, it _was_ a garbage pod..." Suddenly Kim heard Shego's voice say, _Digressing!_ and got back on track. "But the following new year's eve, she kissed me at midnight... and I liked it enough to kiss her back. Things progressed from there."

"So... it was just sex?"

"At first."

"...Do you love her?"

The question sounded too awkwierd to answer directly. "Things changed, after the little diablos. I thought she'd been a part of it from the beginning, which is why I was so rough with her at the end."

The blond nodded. "I remember. I'd never seen you so badass before."

Kim winced. "It's not a moment I'm proud of, Ron. I thought she'd used our relationship to set me up, but she hadn't known a thing until an hour before we got there. She'd even made it easy for us to escape because she wanted a rematch, but I went overboard. I can't say we were ever really dating, but that's when we broke up."

Ron slapped a palm to his forehead. "Oh, man, I have the worst timing!"

"Huh?"

"I'm the rebound, aren't I?"

"No, Ron... I'd been thinking about you differently since the moodulators, too. I was just worried about what would happen if... it went wrong. You've always been my BFF, and I didn't want to risk that... until I saw how much Yori liked you."

The boy blinked, then smiled. "Ah-ha! You _were_ jealing!"

Kim blanched, realising she had inadvertantly put her foot in her mouth. "Monique filled you in on that word, didn't she."

"I thought you freaked over Bonnie kissin' me cuz it was _Bonnie_ , but now... a-booyah!" The blond did a little hula dance, as much as one could while wearing a seatbelt.

"Rooon," the redhead whined.

"Okay, I'm done. We're even now." Ron calmed down. "Wow. You and Shego. I guess I can't blame you, really. I mean, she _is_ hot. And if anyone can handle her level of scary, it's you."

Kim said nothing for a long moment, and spoke quietly when she did. "She thought we were doomed from the start, but she went with it anyway. We kept it a secret, seperate from the rest of our lives. She was okay with me dating as long as I was okay with her finding some beefy stud to abuse on her vacations, because we both knew we loved each other. But now... well, she'd never share me with you anyway, because you and I have known each other for so long. She's always been kinda jealous of that."

Ron knew a heartfelt admission when he heard it. "Does that mean you would have told me when we started dating, if you two were still together?"

"Yeah."

"That's... kinda cool."

He sounded a little unsure, but Kim pressed on. "I love both of you. Differently, because you're different people. For the longest time I hoped I could win her back and keep both of you... I guess that's ferociously wierd, huh?"

"I dunno. We're not kids anymore. There's no telling what we might be capable of..." Ron trailed off.

"You're thinking about the end of the battle, aren't you?" The redhead couldn't blame him for the tangent.

"They were going to mount you on a wall like a trophy. I didn't mean to kill them, but I can't regret their deaths. What worries me is... it was so _easy_. I guess we've both been through that moment of hate, huh?" Ron watched his girlfriend nod before continuing. "I've been thinking... I should go back to Yamanouchi when you go to college. It's not like I've got anything better to do, and, well... I think there's stuff I need to learn."

Kim had to swallow before asking, "For how long?"

"I dunno. But I'll come back for every holiday. I'm the monkey master, it's not like they can stop me."

"So... what happens to us?"

Ron thought about it, adding tonight's revelations to what he'd already thought a lot about. "I don't want us to break up. But... I dunno, this thing you have with Shego? Maybe... maybe the world would be better off if I let you go."

"The world has nothing to do with it, Ron. This is just about us."

"Kim, two aliens in one spaceship conqoured the world in minutes. What if it's a whole fleet next time?"

"Then we'll deal. We always do."

The blond shrugged, unable to deny her statement. "Then I guess what I should ask is... do you want to stay with me if it means you can't be with her?"

"Shego's a free woman now. She still has stuff to deal with, but it'll be okay for us to be friends, now."

"So you get one friend and one special friend, either way..."

The teen hero's heart jumped. "You mean that?"

"Oh, it'll hurt if you choose her over me, can't deny that. Time apart would help us both deal. It might not be the same, but I'd still be your BFF. The question is, which way do you want it?"

Kim hesitated. "I've already hurt her. I don't want to hurt you too."

"That doesn't really answer the question, though, does it," Ron pointed out.

The rest of the drive back to Middleton was mostly silent.

* * *

Shego stared at the spot where the Possible home used to be. There were still a few bits of wall standing, but otherwise...

Familiar footsteps approached and Kim's voice said, "One of those alien war machines landed right on it,"

Shego glanced at the girl. "Where'd you come from?"

"The Stoppables live just down the road. They're letting us stay until we sort something out. Thanks for saving dad and Ron, by the way."

The villainess nodded at the rubble. "Was the battle suit in there?"

"No, Wade has it. I wanted him to check it over and... well, wash the funk out after cousin Larry used it."

"Is it ready?"

"Uh... I dunno."

"So call him and ask."

Kim did so, and the battle suit was indeed ready. Shego drove them to another point in the suburbs. Wade was waiting by the curb, case in hand, glancing occasionally at the green girl with a worried look, but she paid him no mind, driving into the city as Kim changed in the back seat.

Eventually they reached a street blocked off by collapsed buildings. Shego parked the car and got out, waiting for Kim to do the same. "We go on foot from here."

"Where are we going?"

Shego pointed over the rubble. "That way. Think of this as a warm-up exercise. Think ya can keep up?"

The superpowered girl didn't wait for a response, and Kim wasn't about to ignore such a challenge. She managed to maintain a short distance behind Shego as they jumped broken buildings in a single bound, heading into the center of what looked like the most devestated spot of the tri-city area. When they came to a stop, the redhead watched her companion look around, nodding occasionally.

"Shego, what are we doing here?"

The green girl waved both hands at their surroundings. "Whaddaya see, Kimmie?"

"Rubble?"

"As far as the eye can see. Doesn't matter how big the fight gets, how much damage we do, because everything's already smashed and there's nobody around for miles."

"So..." The redhead blinked in realisation. "This is it, isn't it."

"Yep. No evil plots, no distractions, no boyfriend issues or delusions of betrayal. Just you and me going at it, no holds barred, until one of us doesn't get back up... unconscious or dead, however it turns out. Point is, we keep at it until one of us is beaten." Shego spread her stance and raised her clawed gloves to an aggressive position.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kim said.

"Do you really want it any other way? Don't you want to see how this turns out? To get this done, once and for all?"

And suddenly, all the emotional turmoil Kim had been experiencing over the past few weeks vanished and was replaced by a decade of training. Exercises, martial arts, cheerleading... she'd soaked it all in like a sponge. There was nothing 'the girl who could do anything' could do better, no better way to express everything she was.

No one else she needed to express it to.

Kim smiled and took her stance.

Shego grinned and ignited her glow.

"Okay, Kimmie. Let's dance."

 

 

**THE END**

**KiGo will return in**

**AFTER BOUTS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In each chapter, Kim and Shego behaved according to the preceding and following episodes. This worked well most of the time, but going through it again without having watched the cartoon recently, I think things got a little inconsistent in season 4. Bit of a love/hate relationship with So The Drama and the 'extra' season, but I could watch them again and do some editing? Regardless, the final chapter stands.
> 
> The plumbers will be in, next week. I'll either take a break during the inconvenience, or use After Bouts to distract me from it...


End file.
